In-Human Bondage: The Good Shepard (on hiatus)
by BoldFullMetal
Summary: AU:(no reapers, legal slavery, humanity loses first contact war) Kidnapped from Mindoir on his 21st birthday and sold into slavery, John Tiberius Shepard woo's his Asari Mistress, becomes a pleasure Acolyte in Sha'ira's companion villa, and struggles to survive in a galaxy very hostile towards humans. Follow along for a story of Adventure, Romance, Love, Loss, and most of all Lust.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So as the title header says, I'm completely rewriting this story. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and for the purpose of this fic, joker is completely normal health wise, and there's no reapers.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Location: Hegemony slave ship, en route to Citadel.**

 **Date: June _ , 2183**

Coughing himself awake, Shepard groaned as reality came crashing back to his body. Bringing with it a world of pain.

"Four hours; a new record... Dream about anything?"

"Dream't I was on a slave ship." John replied sardonically.

"Holly shit," Joker smirked and feigned over dramatic wonderment, "I've been having that dream too!... It's like were connected."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shepard resisted the urge to smile. In his weakened condition it hurt to laugh, and he knew if he responded it would only egg Jeff on more. As horrible as it sounded, John was glad his best friend had been captured with him. Having a familiar face made going through this misery all the more bearable. God only knew if he'd ever see him again. He hoped he did, but knew he probably wouldn't.

"Anything happen while I was out?"

Jeff looked away, "Ramirez... Ramirez passed away." there was somberness in his voice, "The Squint's took his body outta here about an hour ago."

"Shit..." John closed his eyes and wearily sighed. "How'd he go?" he didn't want to know, but needed to ask.

"Opted out... Bit off his tongue and bled to death."

John felt his blood begin to boil, "Why the fuck didn't anybody notice!? Where the fuck were Johnson and Oliver? Why weren't they watching over him!?" his aggravation sent him into another coughing fit, and he forced himself to calm down. "I charged those two with watching over him so shit like this wouldn't happen."

"He wen't silently, John." Joker shrugged his shoulders and gave him an apologetic look, "No one knew until it was too late... Besides, it was his choice. You can't blame him for wanting to leave this."

"I don't blame him, Jeff." _I blame myself._ Shepard punched the deck with his fist. With Ramirez gone, the death toll now stood at thirty-two. Running a hand through his greasy unkempt hair, he asked. "Any other surprises?"

Jeff went to his side to help him sit up. "Well, Achmed over there thinks he's figured out a way to hook us up with free satellite cable." as joker snickered, John felt his anger subside and shook his head. Sometimes he envied how quickly Moreau could switch gears.

"Funny. Yesterday he told me he could hook me up with free intergalactic calls." they shared a smirk. No matter the situation, racism was always funny. Gesturing to the rest of the slaves with a nod of his head, John asked. "Anyone find out where we're going? Or when we'll get there?"

"Nothing new."

"That's disappointing. Even the sandy deserts of Khar'shan would be a welcomed change of scenery."

"Yeah, but I doubt we'd enjoy it for very long."

"Khar'shan. You will never find, a more retched hive of scum and villainy."

A few of the men around them let out snickering chuckles. Resting his head against the cells bars, John tried to calculate how much time they'd spent on this ship. To the best of his knowledge, it'd been two weeks since he'd been kidnapped from Mindoir and enslaved. At least he thought it'd been two weeks? For all he knew it could've been a month. The passage of time was inexplicably troublesome to determine out in space. More so in their case: Trapped in a 20'x20' cell with (now) sixty-eight other slaves. Surrounded by metal walls, no clock, no calendar, lights kept on 24/7 to keep them sleep deprived and disorientated, surviving on one meal a day so they were weak and easy to control. At times the only thing that kept them all from going insane was each other.

God, Johnathan was tired.

Not the "I just spent the entire day fixing the chicken coop" tired, but rather the "Oh my god, everything hurts, someone please put me out of my misery" tired. Glancing at his decrepit, grime and shit covered self, he figured he was half dead already. Though for some reason, life clung to his body like a virulent disease. His family was strong in that sense; all eight of his siblings had that stalwart tenacity too. John attributed it to his parents. What with them being N7's and all.

Shepard felt himself warm as happy memories from home flooded his mind. Working the field with his father, his mother teaching him how to cook and hunt, sneaking onto the Williams property at night to rendezvous with Ashley in their barns attic... But soon his smile turned to wet, raspy, coughs, as he struggled for breath. It felt like an elephant was sitting on him. Or maybe one of those Elcor creatures he'd read about in school.

"Hows breathing?"

"If you... If you can call it that." John replied with several heavy wheezes. "Christ... Feels like... Feels like I'm sucking air through a coffee straw."

"Better than sucking something else."

"Dammit, Joker, don't make me laugh." a small smile spread across his lips as he coughed once more. Taking a deep, nasally breath, John turned his head and spat out a thick glob of white mucus. _Christ, this isn't good._ "How's my temperature?"

"How should I know?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes, "Just put your wrist on my forehead and tell me."

Jeff resisted the urge to make some sort of rectal thermometer joke, and dusted the grime off his wrist as best he could. Hopefully their captors would spray the cell down with the fire-hose soon. God, when did he start looking forward to that? Placing his wrist on Shepard's forehead, Jeff steeled his expression.

"Its bad isn't it?"

"Its not so bad, Shep. You just got a small fever is all; hardly noticeable." Jeff lied. Shepard's body was cold, clammy, and sticky with a thick layer of sweat. "Just need to get some food and water in you is all. You'll be right as rain in no time." he said meekly, more to reassure himself as he readjusted John's blanket and massaged his shoulder. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

"You're a horrible liar." John's could see the worry in Jeff's eyes and he doubted the Batarian's would be so kind as to give him anti-boitics. Hell, they were just as likely to toss him out an airlock as they were to treat him. "You should stay away from me. Don't wanna risk getting you infected."

"Knock it off with that." Joker replied quietly as he lightly swatted John in the back of the head. "Might give people the wrong idea about us."

"So theirs an us now?" Shepard wagged his eyebrows in a teasing manner, "I'm touched, Joker." covering his mouth as he coughed again, John lifted his blanket to examine his bruised rib cage. Touching it, he winced in pain. "Four eyed fucks don't mess around."

"You're lucky nothing's broken."

"You mean he's lucky."

Joker sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You know, I distinctly remember warning you to not piss off the guards. If you'd listened to me, your chest wouldn't be looking fifty shades of fucked up."

Rolling his eyes as he traced his fingers over his stomach, Shepard could feel that his body was already starting to atrophy; cannibalizing fat to make up the caloric deficit. The protein in his muscles would be next, and because he was biotic, it wouldn't be long before he was looking like a twig. "At least I'm not the one getting buddy buddy with the squints."

"This is prison rules, Shep. I'm not some freaky giant like you."

"I'm hardly a giant."

"You're six feet tall and built like a line-backer. You've got your strengths, I've got my jokes."

"You're jokes aren't very good." John deadpanned.

"You're really gonna ague with me? We got blankets, Shepard... Blankets!"

John raised his hand in mock triumph, "Huzzah! A mighty victory."

"You're like a mob wife you know that?... You look down at me and my ways, but you don't mind wearing the mink coat that fell off the back of the truck."

"Really? Cause last week you said I was the brakes."

"That was if we were cars, Shepard. This is if we were mobsters."

"I'd know which part you'd be if we were a horse."

The men around them laughed and snickered. This had been their roles since they'd been captured. John was true to his namesake and acted as a Shepard, making sure it didn't become too much like Lord of The Flies. While Joker hammered home the levity to keep up morale. A positive mental game was one of the most precious assets they had left.

"Shit, here comes your new best friend." Jeff hushed as he made himself look like he was minding his own business. "Try not to piss him off again."

Johnathan didn't have the energy to respond, but he knew if he didn't act as a lighting rod for the slavers hostility, the burden would be passed onto everyone else. That was something he just couldn't live with.

"Well, well, well, look who survived the night?" Balak's gravely, dual-toned voice was like sand paper to his ears. He nudged the human with the edge of his boot, "Looks like Charn owes me fifty credits."

Shepard remained silent and glared indignation as he wrapped his arm through the cages metal bars. The silence wasn't lost on the slaver.

"What? No pithy comeback? No scathing retort?"

Coughing several times as he adjusted his dingy wool blanket, John flashed a weak smile. "I'm sure your mother's very proud. She'll probably let you stick it in her ass for fifty credits."

"Now you've done it." Joker chastised as he moved away.

Balak flicked his wrist, causing the Varren prod in his hand to telescope to its full length. The look of fear on the slaves faces ignited a sadistic fire in his four, beady, black eyes. "Got quite the mouth on you, slave." he sneered as electricity ark'd between the rods prongs, "Were you female, I'd show you how to put that tongue to proper use."

"Classic overcompensation. You know Balak, there's nothing wrong with being gay. In the end you're only hurting yourself more by sticking to this hetero delusion." after Shepard saw the Batarian was too stupid to understand his jab, he dumb'd it down. "You have latent homosexual tendencies because you grew up fatherless and watched your mother whore herself out to make ends meet... Or who knows? Maybe your mothers a cock hungry whore because she likes it."

Balak chuckled and said, "I'm going to miss this." before hitting him with 75,000 volts of mind numbing electric pain. He watched with glee as the human flailed silently in agony while his naked body spasm'd in torment on the floor. After a few seconds he took the prod away, "Anything else?"

Shepard panted and wheezed through clenched teeth as every muscle in his body felt like it had been set on fire. Hocking another wad of mucus and spitting it on Balak's boot, Shepard sneered triumphantly and gave a defiant look. "You know fellas... It makes my heart heavy, to see the Batarian race sink as low as Balak's mother has. At least if she were human she'd be ashamed of herself." some of the other slaves snickered, "But being a squint bitch, she still thinks she's better than the Krogan she sells that ass to in the parking lot of the titty bar she works." the snickers had turned to outright laughter.

"My mother's a book keeper, slave!"

"More like cock keeper." John retorted and laughed while he could before he was hit again with the prod. Instantly his body contorted again, and his head thrashed against the bars, cutting open his forehead. Shepard wanted to yell, wanted to scream, wanted to do something, but was paralyzed by the pain. He could do nothing but wait for his torment to be over.

In his mind it lasted for an eternity, but in actuality was only a few moments. Damaged slaves meant less profit, and owners wanted to do the breaking in themselves. Pulling the prod away, Balak hissed. "Care to go for round three?"

Shepard's head pitifully lolled against the bars as blood dripped over his eyes, blurring his vision. "You know... One of these day's I'm gonna have a nifty little stick of my own... Just you wait."

"Ha-ha-ha! Such determination! You'll need that fire where we're going, Mindoirian." John didn't like the friendly turn Balak's tone had taken. "Many lannisters will pay handsomely to add such spirited flesh to their ludi's ranks." Shepard's mind exploded in anguish as Balak electrocuted him again. "Who knows, human? Maybe months from now I'll see you fighting in the sands of my homeworld's Colosseum." he paused his torture for a moment and toothily grinned, "And I'll be able to say: I knew him when."

"Suck... My... Dick."

"Good! Good!" Balak gleefully cheered as he hit the human with the Varren prod again and again. This time however, he didn't stop until the human passed out. When the slave moved no more, Balak fished his yellow cock from his trousers, and let go a stream of foul brown piss. As he marked the human on his ugly, inferior, two eyed face, Balak laughed. "Remember, slaves. Your new masters won't be as merciful as I." When the flow stopped, he returned his flaccid length to his trousers and walked away.

As Balak trotted off to continue his rounds, Joker would hear the occasional yelp of pain from an unfortunate soul. As horrible as it sounded, he was glad he was male. For them, the occasional electric prodding, beatings, and blast from a fire hose was the worst it ever got. He didn't want to imagine what sort of hell the women were going through in the other compartment.

Coughing out a mouth full of blood and piss, John groaned as he spat out a small piece of his lower lip. Examining the void with his dirty fingers, he felt where he had bitten clean through his flesh. "Fucking prick." his face suddenly contorted in disgust, "Oh god, what the fuck is that smell?... Why am I wet?... Did someone piss on me?"

"Yup." replied someone

Shepard wanted to vomit.

"Hey Shepard."

"Not now, Jeff." John replied as he contemplated the gains of drying himself off with a dirty blanket. In the grand scheme of things he was surrounded by filth and excrement, a little piss hardly would make a difference.

Shepard?... ... ... Shepard... ... ... Hey Shepard?"

John winced as he rolled over to face him, "... What?"

"Suck. My. Dick."

The cage erupted with laughter. It didn't matter how stupid it was or if it made any sense, they were all just glad to have something to laugh at. Though truth be told, Shepard wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, please be kind and give reviews down below. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, I know this is the internet, but please don't be a dick. I know it sound's cliched as hell, but reviews do a lot to help fuel the writing process. Think of them like intangible boosts of energy. If theirs something you want to see, a particular fetish, or paring, feel free to post it in the comments below.

Thanks for taking the time to read and review, hope to see you all in chapter two.


	2. Bowed, Bent, Broken Pt1

**A/N:** A big thank you to all those who liked, favored, shared, followed, or commented. You are all lovely people and I'm baking you a batch of internet muffins.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Bowed, Bent, and Broken.**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel docks.**

 **Time: July 22nd, 2183**

"Keep moving! Keep moving, slaves!" Balak barked cruelly from atop his supply crate as his omni-whip cracked in the air above. Next to him was his trusty Varren, who'd snarl and chomp at slow moving slaves. "You there!... Whore!... What's taking so long!"

"My name isn't whore. It's Liara T'Soni!" the Asari shot back with disdain as she treated her patient; a brown skinned human female. Among other things, the slave was suffering from several STI's common to Batarian physiology, and a nasty case of scale itch. "You will address me by my name, Taskmaster, or not at all."

"Why you!-"

Liara turned her back; ending the parley, and paid no mind to the hostile glare he gave her. She knew that in Batarian culture it was considered a great insult to be disrespected by a woman, but she didn't care. This was the Citadel, not Khar'shan. Attention returning to her scans, unpleasantness crept up her spine as she realized she needed to converse with the foul "man" once more. "This woman needs medical treatment." as she spoke, Liara fought the urge to loose her tongue in anger.

"She's not a woman, Asari... She's a slave." walking over to his collapsed inventory, Balak grumbled at the delay this was causing. "How much?"

"The med's shouldn't be more than six hundred credits." The defeat in the slave's soul-less eyes made her inwardly shudder.

"Six hundred credits." Balak mused with a lazy drawl as he took his inventory's chin in has hand, turning it's head from side to side.

The slave had once been a pretty young thing, of course that lasted all of five seconds once his crew got to her. A crooked smile came to his lips as the memories of breaking it in played through his mind. How the little thing wiggled like a fish; screaming bloody murder as he forced himself inside its cunt for the first time. The silent, open-mouthed, expression of horror plastered across its face when he filled its womb with his seed. The new sounds it made when he spit its virgin asshole open; claiming its unexplored depths for himself. And then that glorious moment when it finally broke; mewling like a proper whore as his crew gang-raped it again, and again, and again. He felt his cock stiffen at the joy they had passing it from bunk to bunk each and every night, using its body as nothing more than a living cocksleeve.

Those were memories he would cherish forever... Well, at least until the next hunt when they would start the process all over again. This galaxy was his oyster, a veritable cornucopia of fresh, nubile, cunts waiting for him to devour. Blessings be to the pillars; he loved his job!

"Six hundred credits."

"Yes," Liara hesitated, not wanting to know where his mind had gone for such a pregnant pause. "and the hospital stay would only be for a few nights. She'd be ready for sale in no time at all."

"Hmm, six hundred credits... This is cheaper." in one swift motion, Balak drew his pistol and blew a grapefruit sized hole out the back of the slaves head.

Time slowed as the gunshot echoed throughout the dock, and Liara was stunned silent by what had just transpired; a mortified look on her face. Feeling wetness on her cheek, she brought her fingers to it, and then to her eyes for examination. The blue of her fingertips were tinted red, and she saw the slaves body slump to the floor; joined shortly by a pool of blood. Blinking in disbelief, her body trembled in shock as she saw the slaves face looking directly at her; her expressionless, dead, brown eyes piercing her own. It was haunting. Finding her strength, Liara fixed the murderer in a ferocious glare, "Her injuries weren't fatal!" she screamed, "I could have cured her!"

"Sorry, but I gotta turn a profit... And the bitch was too far broken anyway."

The complete lack of remorse in the slavers tone was the final straw. Blood boiling, Liara's body bathed itself in flickering blue light as her biotics flared. Eye's glowing white, she clenched her fist and reared back to warp the slavers face into the next quadrant. But reality came crashing back like a falling meteor when she felt his gun barrel pressing against her temple.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty... I could easily shoot you and tell C-Sec one of the cattle grabbed my gun." Balak sneered as he increased his fingers pressure on the trigger. It audibly tick, tick, tick'd, as the counter pull neared the apex for firing. "All I got to do is trade 'em a few credits and I'll be disposing of two bodies, instead of one."

Liara scowled. She was a medical practitioner, not a commando, and she knew her biotic power fell drastically short of being able to stop a bullet at point blank range. Scowling again, the light around her body faded as the dark energy was recalled into her bodies reserves. "Good girl." he chastised with a light slap to her cheek. It made her want to vomit. She knew when she returned home she'd have to scrub herself raw just to feel clean. Activating his omni-tool, Balak rose his wrist to just below his mouth and spoke. "Hey Captain, got another one for disposal."

"Fucking dammit, Balak." Anto fumed as he stopped passing out protein bars and bottles of water to the female slaves. Getting another crewman to take over, he proceeded outside his ship to see the mess that awaited. Glancing at the body on the ground, then to the grimacing Asari, and then to Balak, Anto fixed him in a withering gaze. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Bitch went for my gun, had to put her down." Balak lied, and shot the doctor a look that threatened death should she voice different.

Anto crossed his arms and glared incredulously, he didn't believe a word out of this shit eaters mouth. "Really?... You expect me to believe that this girl, this ninety pound female, somehow got a hold of your gun?.. You. A highly trained Hegemony slaver."

Balak shrugged, "Must have let my guard down."

Anto kept his gaze on the Asari, "So you killed her... Instead of using any number of the less than lethal take down tactics you were trained in. You killed her." Liara looked away uncomfortably.

"Yes, sir." Balak continued with the fabrication as he returned his weapon to his hip, "I was worried for the safety of our guest, Sir."

"That so." the skepticism in the captains baritone timber was so thick you could practically walk on it.

"Yes, sir. Thought it would reflect poorly on the company if any harm came to her. Imagine the scandal it would cause, Sir, and the loss of profits to our crew. I mean, who wants to do business with slavers who can't control their inventory?"

Anto blinked. By the pillars, he hated Balak. "Is this true," glancing at the name tag on the Asari's lab coat, "Ms. T'Soni?"

Liara wanted to tell him everything, but knew she shouldn't. If Balak had no qualms over lying to his superiors, she doubted he'd blink twice before having another "accident" arranged for her. Nervously rubbing her hands, Liara looked at the Captain and softly said, "Yes." and repeated Balak's fabrication of events.

Anto sighed. "Balak, you understand that our business is predicated on the sale of living slaves? Correct?... Key word: Living." he paged two of his men to come and take the body away. "This fuck up has cost me money, but it wasn't my fuck up, and I'm sure as hell not gonna pay for it... Your wadges from this harvest will be garnished to offset the deficit."

Balak clenched his fists in anger, but nodded his head. "Vary well, Captain."

"And until I say otherwise, Balak, consider your decision making privileges revoked." bending down to grab the Asari's medical bag, he gestured for her to come with him. "I'm sorry you had to see all this. Please. Allow me to make up for it by escorting you through my ship."

"Uhm... Thank you." Liara replied with a slight bow. The Captain's sudden gentlemanly nature threw her for a loop, "But I wouldn't want to trouble you. I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"It's no trouble at all." Anto replied with a sincere, pearly white smile, and slipped his arm through hers. "And I insist." leading them to his ship, "It's not everyday you're in the company of a Goddess." if the circumstances had been different, Liara might have blushed. The Captain seemed the gentle sort; a complete contrast to Balak, and definitively didn't fit the typical disposition of a slaver.

Entering his ship, she was guided to a secluded section, "What are we doing here?" she asked with a tinge of worry. This was a slave ship after all.

"If you need a moment to collect yourself, it's more than alright." the softness in his dual toned voice was, dare she say, pleasant to her ears.

Intention clear, Liara felt herself relax, but only slightly. "I'm fine." she stated with more force than she meant to. After a pregnant pause, she gave the Captain a forced, cordial smile. "I've seen people die... It's nothing new."

"Die yes. Executed... Probably not." he saw her tense at the statement.

As she pondered his words, Liara felt her resolve crumble away as images of the dead human flooded her mind. Heat growing behind her eyes, her breath became shaky, and she covered her face with a hand and took a deep breath; promising herself that no one else would die on her watch. Exhaling, she forced away her feelings until she could be alone. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"You look it." he said reassuringly and squeezed her shoulder.

She heard the subtle trace of unconvinced-ness in his confident, yet compassionate tone. Looking through her fingers, Liara saw him offering her a handkerchief, and she took it. Dabbing the wetness in her eyes, she sighed. " Thank you, Captain."

"Anto."

Handing the handkerchief back to him, she smiled weakly. "Liara."

"A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet."

She shook her downcast head and actually laughed, "You certainly are a strange one."

"What can I say? Below this proud, masculine, exterior, beats the heart of a true romantic."

"And I'm sure all the maidens swoon when you make port." a half smile spread across her lips, and he shared it, but it soon turned sour. "You know he's lying right... Balak." Liara didn't know why she felt compelled to reiterate his name. Who else could she have been talking about?

"I'm aware... But they're other forces at play. Forces that are beyond my control at the moment." he could see the spark of curiosity in her azure eyes, but this wasn't the proper time nor place to discuss such things. "Come, lets get to work; shall we?"

"Indeed." making herself presentable, she took her bag and followed behind him as they moved deeper into the ship. When they came to the hatch that led to the cargo hold, he faced her and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Why'd you stop?"

"Before we enter, I need to make sure you understand a few things." she nodded and he continued, "First: Is that no matter what; you keep a smile on your face, and a reassuring infliction in your voice. These people know the situation, they know what's going to happen to them, and it's in everyone's best interest if we help them remain calm... Second: Is that you focus on doing your job. I know it sounds redundant, but we have one hundred and thirteen slaves aboard this ship; seventy-eight male, and thirty-five female. They will all be asking questions, or trying to glean something from you, but we have a schedule to keep... Third: Is that you never put yourself in a position to take anything away from these people. They've been taken from their homes, their lives, their families, and their opinions on Batarians and Turian's are already skewed. This will most likely be the first time any of them meet an Asari. So don't do anything that could tarnish their view of your people."

"What do you suggest I say?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When they ask me questions. What should I say?"

"You can ignore them if you want, but if you respond, keep your answers brief and to the point."

"Okaaay." Liara shifted in place, wondering what laid ahead.

Anto blinked as he read the subtext in her tone, "This isn't your first time, is it?"

Liara blushed and looked down shyly, "Is it that obvious?"

Anto's hand went to his face and he pinched the protruding ridge below his top set of eyes. With a deep sigh he muttered, "I tell them I need professionals and they send me newbies." below his breath. Fixing her in a cordial gaze, he shifted his weight to his back foot. "Just curious, Doctor. But what do you normally do at the hospital?"

"Oh, I'm not a doctor..." she blushed, "Well, sort of, I mean, not fully anyway."

Anto blinked. "You're not a doctor."

"Yes, I mean no." Liara tried to formulate herself better, "What I mean to say is that I'm an intern at Huerta memorial hospital."

"An intern." he deadpanned

Liara blushed violet again, "Well, intern is sort of a misnomer. I'm actually in the final years of my residency training program."

He blinked, "A simple yes or no will do, Liara. Are you a doctor?" he tried to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

She stood a bit straighter as her qualifications came under fire, "I'll have you know I graduated top of my class at Thessia University, and I'm more than capable of treating a vast array of medical maladies... But to answer your question, no," her eyes narrowed at him, "I'm technically not yet a fully licensed physician. Though I will be when my residency is completed."

"Sorry, I meant no offense." Anto apologized with raised hands, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't like some kid earning college credit or something." a moment later he added, "And for the rest of today, if someone ask's if you're a doctor, just say yes."

"I don't think it's appropriate but alright." gesturing to the door with a nod of her head, "Is their anything else?"

"No. Just keep what I told you in mind, and if all goes according to plan we should be done in about two hours."

"Great!" Liara tried not to sound so enthused.

With a hiss of pressurization, the hatch opened and the two walked inside. The room itself was nothing of note, just a simple corridor with a modest sized cage along the starboard wall. Seeing the table set up for her, Liara turned her eyes to the thirty-five naked females and gave them a cordial smile. Besides her and Anto, their were five other Batarians dressed in fabric uniform fatigues; one at each of the rooms doors, and three standing guard at the table. On each of their tool-belts was a collection of mace, hard light cuffs, electro batons, and a holstered stunner pistol.

Anto was the first to speak.

"Alright listen up!" the sudden forcefulness in his tone shocked Liara, and the stern expression on his face was a complete contrast to the man she had previously met. "The Asari next to me is, Doctor Liara T'Soni. She will be conducting your medical examination before you are taken to out processing; where you'll receive a hot shower, fresh clothes, and a warm meal." she saw relief wash over a few of the slaves faces at the mention of that. "We will be calling out numbers in groups of five. If your number is called; stand up, and in a calm and orderly fashion, proceed to the cells entrance... Do Not Try Anything!... The quicker this goes, the quicker you can get your shower and meal... Dr. T'Soni."

Liara jumped slightly at being called upon, but continued. "Hello, It's nice to make your acquaintance. I know you're probably wondering what this examination entails; but do not worry... It is a non-invasive medical scan. See," she rose her omni-tool and scanned one of the guards, "It doesn't hurt. All I'm doing is checking your vitals and making sure you aren't bringing any viral contagions onto the Citadel... When I'm finished, I will give you an immune booster and send you on your way."

"Right! Lets begin!"

As things proceeded calmly without incident, Liara was struck by the utter diversity of the human race. The females skin coloring ran the spectrum from pale "ghostly" white, to dark obsidian black, and their body types and fringe coloring were just as varied. There were blondes, brunettes, black heads, red heads, orange heads, brown heads... Tall ones, short ones, skinny ones, fat ones, ones with big breasts, ones with small breasts, ones with wide childbearing hips, ones with narrowed waists...

Belonging to a very homogenized race like the Asari, it never failed to amaze Liara just how different humans could be from one another. And much to her surprise, her scans told her that, for the most part, the women were in generally decent health. She figured the slavers kept them in such condition as most would be sold into the service industry; working as maids, waitress's, shop keepers, or hospitality workers. Or, if they were lucky, sold to a wealthy family looking for a domestic.

However, Liara prayed none would be so unlucky as to not be bought at market. If that happened, only three possibilities remained. They would either be killed, sold into the sex trade, or worse, shipped off to the seedier parts of the galaxy to become brood mares. That thought made her shiver, she couldn't imagine being forced to carry a child for someone she didn't love.

An hour later, she finished examining the female slaves. Cracking her neck and raising her hands above her head she yawned. Seeing two of the guards leering and chuckling at her puffed out bosom, Liara blushed and quietly readjusted her lab coat to cover herself. With a sigh, she made a mental note to avoid bending over. Looking to Anto as he came back she asked, "Everything go well?"

"Very." shooting a glance of disapproval at his men for their sophomoric lechery, he continued. "No incidents, no escapes, everyone's been processed."

"I know I should probably already know this. But what exactly does processing entail?"

"It's different for the genders," he ordered his men to get the males ready, "but generally speaking; out-processing is where the slaves are cleaned, branded, implanted, and prepared for sale."

"Branded? Like with a hot iron or something?"

"Pillars no!" Anto laughed at the childlike question. "That would just be cruel and unusual." he tilted his head, "Though, some slave merchants still use that outdated practice. Most of the galaxy prefers the standard tattoo system however. Much harder to remove; easier to read."

"How's it done?" a bashful expression spread across her face at her innocence.

"You remember those numbers we called out?" she nodded, "Well those are the slaves new identification tags. When they get to processing, they stick their left arm into an inking machine and it tattoo's the number onto the inside of their left forearm," he rose his arm to show her, "right below the elbow. And when they're sold, a bar-code is tattooed onto the back of their necks with all the pertinent information; Owner, name, blood type, ect..."

"I see..." there was a pregnant pause. Liara had never considered getting a tattoo. She didn't have anything against the practice; many of her classmates had elected to get tribal bands and facial markings. She just preferred to keep herself unmarked like her mother. "And the implants?"

"Many of the slaves we capture come from worlds where you'd be lucky to find an omni-tool. So while the humans are receiving their tattoo's, the machine injects a sub-dermal, Universal Translator implant into the base of the ears." he saw the look of worry flash across her face, "Don't worry, it's all very painless."

"I'll take your word for it. Are there any other implants?"

"Just a tracking chip." Anto replied as his omni-tool beeped, letting him know the men were ready. "We like to keep our slaves as much of a "blank slate" as possible so their new masters can customize them as they see fit." a slight annoyance tugged at his brow as he saw more questions swim into the doctors mind. But as they were ahead of schedule, he didn't see the harm in answering a few more inquires.

"Forgive my innocence, and I know it isn't very common among humans, but what if a slave is biotic?"

"Its rare, but if they're biotic and they have an amp, then they're fitted with a dampening collar. And the machine tattoo's a large blue star with two chevrons inside a circle on their left shoulder. Here, I'll bring it up." opening a window on his omni-tool, Anto shows her the design. "We actually have a few biotics in the next cell."

"Really?"

The enthusiasm in the Asari's frilly voice made him laugh. "C'mon, I'll show them to you."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

Hearing the hatch open and seeing an Asari enter, Joker was struck speechless by her beauty. Normally, Jeff, like the majority of humanity, wasn't into that sort of thing. You could call it a systematic case of learned xenophobia or whatever, but ever since the war, practically every human considered aliens about as sexually appealing as rotting fruit. However, after spending weeks in bondage surrounded by nothing but naked men, a female, any female; even an alien, was a most welcomed sight.

kneeling at Shepard's side, Jeff gently shook his shoulder. "C'mon buddy, wake up. You're not gonna believe this."

Pulled form slumbers sweet embrace back to a world of torment, John let out a muted cough into his blanket. With a cracked voice he weakly whispered, "Tell me."

"There's an Asari... I think they're transferring us somewhere. Can you move?"

Shepard tried to force himself to stir, but even the tiniest of movements sent a dull, throbbing ache through his mind. It was like his bones had become as brittle as glass. After a second or two, his head lolled against the deck platting in the approximation of no. He tried to open his eyes, but they were bruised and swollen shut; a parting gift from Balak. He could only squint, and his vision was blurry at best.

Looking at the Asari standing next to the Captain, Joker judged from her white lab coat that she was a medical professional of some sort. Dread instantly flooded the humans mind as he had a good idea what would happen to a slave in Shepard's dilapidated condition. "John, you need to move." he whispered with hushed urgency as the Batarians began giving them orders.

But Shepard knew his friend was asking for the impossible. His body was broken, his spirit depleted, and that fire; which'd once been his will to survive, was nothing more than a dwindling candle flame. Every breath was a struggle, every muscle movement, an arduous battle. That proud, defiant man who'd been captured was gone, replaced with little more than a fading echo of his former self.

"... I'm done, Jeff." was all Shepard could meekly mutter in defeat before unconsciousness claimed his weary body once more.

"Fucking hell you are." Joker muttered with a fire and called for one of their friends to help stand him up. "I did not come all this way, watch you sacrifice yourself for everyone else well being, just so you could go weak titty on me so close to the finish." As they lifted John's limp body upright, Jeff whispered into his ear, "You will not give up. You hear me, John?"

"You. Will. Not. Die."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

Entering the room, Anto once again gave his small speech to the slaves, and once again she said her part; this time a little bit more prepared, and took her seat. Not a second after she had sat down, slaves were being brought for inspection. The crew was clearly not wasting any time.

As the first group of five stood before her, she was sickened by the deplorable conditions the males had been kept in. Unlike the female cage; which had bunk-beds and a few simple lavatories for sanitation, the males had no such amenities. They slept on unforgiving deck platting, had tatty blankets to keep warm, had a few metal buckets to do their business in, and were fed via a trough. And from their dirty and smelly appearance, keeping them sanitary hadn't been a priority.

By the Goddess, livestock was treated better.

It was of no surprise then that their health was just as abhorrent as their living conditions. Many had lesions on their bodies, their immune systems showed they'd recently combated a viral pathogen, and they were all malnourished. However, like the females, none of the males she had so far examined were in need of emergency treatment. Just bed-rest, fluids, and three square meals.

"Hows it looking, doctor?"

As she cleared the third group, Liara yelped in surprise at the hand on her shoulder. She saw that Anto was saying something, but she had been so preoccupied in her work that she missed it. "I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"How. Are. They. Looking?"

She hated when people talked to her in a slow, elongated way, like she was some little schoolgirl. "They're in rough shape... Very rough shape." she repeated and her tone turned unfriendly, "I strongly urge you to reinvest some of your profits into installing some new systems aboard your ship."

"Such as?" Anto mused as he crossed his arms.

"For starters, you can duplicate all the amenities you have in the females cage into the males." administering disinfectant and bandaging a sore on a slaves leg, "These lesions are completely preventable, and when left untreated, can become infected; killing the host. As a slaver, I'd imagine you'd want to keep your cargo alive."

"Don't you think we've tried this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Originally, both cells had much more. But do you know what happened?" it was a rhetorical question, "The males tore apart the bed frames to make knives and attacked my men, even killed a few... So the beds were removed." he paused and gestured to the food trough, "We used to provide the slaves with wooden bowls and spoons, but they'd grind them down into shivs... So they were taken away." he gestured with a head nod to the back of the cell, "The males used to have a latrine, but it was taken out after they broke it apart and used the plumbing to make a primitive gun."

"By the Goddess!" Liara had a stupefied look upon her face, "What did they use for ammo?"

"They lifted a pen, and a lighter from one of my guards."

"And the propellant?"

An expression of wonder and praise spread across Anto's face, "They found a way to collect and pressurize the methane from their excrement." Liara's hand went to her mouth, "The gun may have killed one of my men, but it's construction was quite imaginative given the slaves limited access to resources." after a sigh he added, "Believe me when I say this, Doctor: Never underestimate a human's inventiveness when death is on the line."

"I'll keep that in mind." Liara replied with a little tinge of embarrassment and went back to work.

* * *

 **Part 1 of 2 end**

* * *

A/N: so this chapter will be a two part-er cause frankly it would end up being way too long. Second part will be up within a few days.


	3. Bowed, Bent, Broken Pt2

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the delay.

* * *

 **Part 2 start**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel docks.**

 **Time: July 22nd, 2183.**

Shepard came crashing back to reality as he felt a several sharp stabs below his right ear. Coughing and opening his eyes, the light momentarily blinded him as he felt something implanted under his skin. Although John was relieved that he could once again see, the relief was fleeting as he found himself secured to an unknown machine. "Where; what the hell-" he struggled against his unyielding binds and heard several angry electronic beeps.

"Calm down, John. Just calm down." came Jokers voice from his side with a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder. "Told you you'd make it."

At the same time as the device was stabbing his skull, John felt tiny needles rapidly jabbing into his left shoulder; buzzing like hundreds of furious bees, but he ignored it all in lieu of answers. "What's going on?"

"You're being processed... Welcome to the club, Shepard; One of us, one of us, one of us." away's away, a few of the more mirthfully inclined slaves repeated the chant until a pissed of Batarian told them all to shut the fuck up. Which only served to reaffirm Jokers secret hypothesis that this was their species default state.

"Processed?"

"Yup. Just close your eyes and think of England."

"Not funny."

"Really, cause I thought so." Jeff snickered as he watched the machine tattoo a blue star onto his buddies shoulder. "By the way, how you feeling?"

"Like shi-" John's voice died in his throat as his mind registered his bodies condition. Instead of the searing pain he was used to, now there was only a dull throb. "Actually... I feel pretty good; Kinda like I'm floating on water."

"I'll tell the doc you like the cocktail she worked up."

Shepard's face squirreled in confusion, "Cocktail? Doctor? What the hell are you talking about, Jeff?" Joker slid the small medical drone hovering above his friend into his line of sight. "What the fuck is that?" Shepard asked. With his eyes, he followed the thin plastic tube coming from the drones base to his slung, broken right arm.

"I call him squishy," Jeff gently poked the I.V. bag and the drone shifted out of reach, "and he shall be mine, and he shall be my squishy."

"You're daft, Jeff. You know that right?" John deadpanned and shot his aloof friend a look. "Seriously, what happened?"

Jeff crossed his arms; a smile on his lips. "So you don't remember falling head first into an Asari's lap, and then attempting to woo said maiden?"

"You're making this shit up." John deadpanned once more.

Joker's shoulders bounced as he laughed. "The sad thing is... I'm really not."

"Oh good he's awake." said a feminine voice Shepard didn't recognize; interrupting their banter. "How are we feeling, Mr. Shepard?"

As his head was immobilized by the device, John could only look out the corner of his eyes to see her. He couldn't see much; only the white of her lab coat, but whoever this woman was, her melody's soft sweetness was like silken honey to his ears, making him feel like he'd been wrapped in the warmest blanket imaginable. He just knew she had to be strikingly beautiful. An angelic voice like hers could only belong to a creature who was just as exquisite. And best of all it didn't have any dual-toned rumble, no gravely gruffness, it was a dead ringer for human.

"Better than before." John mustered up what confidence he could; which was hard given his current predicament. "I take it I have you to thank for that?"

"He doesn't remember?" Liara questioned, almost playfully as she stepped into his line of sight. When he saw her, Shepard's heart thumped the same way it did when he was with Ashley. But that couldn't be right? The woman was Asari; an Alien! So why did he suddenly feel such inexplicable longing for her? It was the drugs! It had to be the drugs!

Joker could read Johnathan like an open book, and Moreau shook his head with a smile at the unfolding comedic situation. Shepard was falling in love with an Alien. A human and an Asari. The romance was so cliched and oxymoronic that thousands of trashy teenage dime novels had been written on the subject. But what the hell. What was one more? "Nope, not a thing."

"Remember what?" John asked with a hint of curiosity.

Liara's face blushed purple and she quickly stated, "Nothing." with a small amount of embarrassment. Exchanging a quick glance with Joker, she continued. "Anyway, I'm glad to see that you're once again among the land of the conscious, Mr. Shepard."

"What happened?" John was rather annoyed, feeling like the butt of some joke. The machine whirred as the arm tattooing his shoulder stopped, moved with mechanical precision to his forearm, and started again. Looking at his clean tan skin, (how that happened he didn't know), he watched as 00655321 was inked into his flesh. He needed answers, "How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Liara asked, ignoring his question.

"I remember..." but nothing of the recent events came, and that scared him. "It's all very hazy. I remember the ship shaking as it stopped, then theirs a blank, then I'm being lifted up by Jeff, and then another blank, and now I'm here."

"Don't worry. Short term memory loss is common."

"Common? Common for what?"

"For someone in your condition."

"Someone in my condition?" John felt very much like a child. "Can someone please just tell me whats going on?"

"It's alright, relax." Liara hushed soothingly as she touched his arm, and saw his tense muscles ease. "You're under my care, Mr. Shepard. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you."

John had had enough, "I'll relax once someone tells me whats going on!"

His tone was firm and demanding, and the sudden life in his voice took Liara by surprise. Casting a nod his way, she saw no harm in relenting to his request. "You are suffering from untreated bacterial pneumonia, starvation, dehydration, and scale itch."

"Christ," Shepard sighed. If he could, he'd have massaged his forehead with his hand. Acting fast to supersede any of Jeff's jokes, he stated firmly, "I didn't fuck the Varren."

"No, of course you didn't." Liara deadpanned and glared at Joker. She may have only known the human for a brief few hours, but that was more than enough to get the gist of his 'entertaining' personality. "As the virus is transmitted via bodily secretions, I suspect you were infected when the beast bit down on your right forearm."

Joker shivered. The sickening, bone snapping, crunch of Shepard's arm was a sound he'd never forget. "Thanks for reminding me." he groaned.

"Apologies."

"Pneumonia." John stated. Rather not wanting to dwell on the past, he took a deep breath and found himself able to. "It's gone then?"

"Not entirely." Liara replied. The machine *dinged!* as it finished and the restraints came undone. "When you collapsed onto the floor, the fluid in your lungs shifted and blocked your airway. To keep you from drowning, I preformed an emergency Biotic-Pneumocentesis. That's where I-"

"Use biotics to form a mass effect field around the lungs and gently squeeze; then transport the fluid up the esophagus and out through the mouth." Shepard idly stated, "It's like ringing out a saturated kitchen sponge. The real trick is leaving enough moisture in the lungs so they aren't damaged." With his head now free, he saw the look on their faces.

"Yes." Liara said with surprise, "How'd you-"

"When your livelihood is tied to your livestock's well-being, and you can't afford to wait several days for a vet to come, you tend to learn a lot of useful medical knowledge." massaging the fresh tattoo on his forearm, John turned his shoulder and examined the big blue star. "If I didn't have this blasted dampening collar, I would've performed the procedure on myself weeks ago."

"Fascinating..." Liara couldn't help the amazement that flooded her synapses. Less than a few hours ago the human was near death, but now he looked rather spry. "Well, I've started you on fluids, and your broken bones will be properly mended at the hospital... If you'll excuse me. We'll talk again later." with a respectful bow of her head, Liara stepped away.

After she left, John looked at Joker. "Hospital?"

"You and about a dozen others are being transferred to Huerta Memorial for treatment and recovery." Seeing a Batarian come over, Jeff helped him to his feet and they moved over to the waiting zone. "Then it's off to market."

"Didn't know Squints cared so much."

"They don't." Jeff eased him into a sitting position and made sure John stayed upright.

"Then how?"

"Doctor Liara T'Soni." Jeff nod his head in her direction, "You owe her your life, Johnathan. If it wasn't for her intervention and quick thinking, you'd be floating out an airlock." Joker lightly thumped him on his forehead, "So don't be a smart ass."

"I thought that was your gig." Shepard smirked. After a pause, "How'd she swing that miracle?"

"Among other things, she agreed to a dinner date with the Captain... So you _really_ owe her big time."

"And you? You're coming with me, right?"

Jokers expression darkened, "I uhh... I'm actually going straight to market. But I'm sure I'll see you around; the station can't be _that_ big. Don't worry, I'll land on my feet."

"You always do." John lightly punched his shoulder. Neither of them wanted to think about what the future held. Even if they somehow managed to escape, neither of them knew how to pilot a ship. Let alone navigate the several mass relay jumps it would take to get them back to, Mindoir. And as it wasn't in their character to kill innocents, hijacking was out of the question. All in all, escaping from a massive floating space station was a moot point. So why bother wasting energy on pipe dream impossibilities?

Shepard sighed at these thoughts and took what enjoyment he could from his deep breaths. It was amazing how the ability to once again breath had reinvigorated him. Doctor Liara T'Soni. He committed the name to memory. He would find someway to repay her kindness. It didn't matter that she wasn't human, his father had raised him to be an honorable man.

 _"Shepard's always repay their debts."_

His fathers voice wafted through his mind as it spoke the family creed. John knew it seemed antiquated in this day in age, it was an old world kind of sentiment, but that's what you get when your mothers a former Navy Admiral, and your fathers a former Marine General. Old world upbringing. He smirked to himself at that as a food cart was brought around. The Lion of Elysium and the Butcher of Torfan. What an odd pair his parents made.

Brushing his long, unkempt, black locks back with a hand, he inhaled the aroma steaming off the bowl of meat porridge handed to him. John licked his lips, "Never thought I'd be so happy to see food."

"No kidding." Joker gave a huff in agreement and they ate in relative silence. As he ate, John watched the comings and goings of daily Citadel life. Things here were so very different from home. He felt much like a pilgrim in an unholy land.

But as all good things must come to an end, so too must this respite, and half an hour later, Shepard bid Joker farewell and good fortune. Boarding the medical transport, it amused him that Liara took the seat next to his; rather than one of the other empty seats. The shuttle shook as it lifted off, and John watched the ship that ripped him away from his life fade into the distance. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Liara.

"For being a good person." John looked broodingly out the window, "Haven't met many." he flashed her a weak smile, "As you can probably imagine."

"I hope that changes."

"So do I." he took her hand in his and gently squeezed, "Thank you."

The doctor blushed at the sudden skinship and patted the back of his hand, "Rest easy, Shepard. Save your strength. Focus on getting better."

He let out a singular cough and looked out the window at the numerous skycars whizzing by. So alien to anything he'd grown up with. "How long till we get there?"

"Depending on traffic; forty minutes give or take."

"That long?"

"This isn't an ambulance."

Shepard silently nodded, "Any idea how long I'll be staying?... Generally speaking, the longer you stay in a hospital, the greater the chance for secondary infection."

"You'll be admitted for a week or two. And you needn't worry about infection, our facilities are automatically sterilized every five hours by a concentrated ultraviolet blast." Liara saw the worry on a few of the slaves faces and reassured, "It's perfectly safe, unless of course you're a single celled organism." she giggled but it turned dry as her humor wasn't shared by the rest of them.

"And then? After I'm healed?"

"Then you'll be transferred back into Captain Anto's care, and then brought to market I suppose."

"Captain Anto..." Shepard tsk'd at the name, "Hear'd you got a date with him; you have my sympathies."

"I don't think he's such a bad man." Liara adverted her eyes from the hostile gaze Shepard gave her, "Sorry... I didn't mean... Sorry." Of course the human would have a different opinion. "Anyway, it's just one date. It's not like I offered to sleep with him."

Shepard and a few of the other humans laughed at her statement.

"So how'd you swing this with your superiors? If you don't mind my asking?" John heard Daniel ask, "I can't imagine any hospital administrator would approve taking in twelve sick humans free of charge."

"Huerta Memorial is first and foremost a teaching hospital." Liara replied, relaxing slightly as she grew more comfortable around them. "The experience our interns would gain from treating you would more than offset the cost of your beds and medications."

"Yes," Daniel rose his hand in contrasting thought, "but like every hospital in the galaxy, the bottom line is still priority."

"I didn't realize humans were so cynical." Liara tried not to take offense at the humans insinuations.

"Daniel here was a cardiologist at Horizon Memorial." Shepard offered up, "Had a promising future as a heart surgeon. Well, before the Batarian's got to him anyway."

"Wait, you're a doctor?" Laira didn't know why she sounded so surprised. Many of her colleagues were human slaves. Maybe she just preferred to remain blissfully ignorant to the slave trade. Perhaps shattering her illusions was why Dr. Solus had chosen her to go to the docks.

"Doctor Daniel Abrams, at your service Dr. T'Soni."

"Easy, Daniel, I saw her first." Shepard smiled warmly at the way his statement made Liara blush. He didn't think he could be attracted to an Alien, but Liara was definitely the cutest one he'd met.

"All's fair in love and war my friend."

Shepard rolled his eyes as Eric spoke up, "You'll have to forgive them if they come on too strong, Dr. T'Soni. You're the first woman we've been in contact with for several weeks. Everyone's just a little-"

"Horny?"

"I was gonna say on edge, Mathews. But horny works if you wish to be vulgar."

Shepard shook his head with a smile, and grabbed control of the situation. "From what I understand, fellas, the good doctor here did us a kindness. Lets not repay her favor with crass diatribe, and lowbrow high-jinx." Liara watched all of them begrudgingly utter various degrees of agreement. A minute later, Shepard felt woozy and slumped in his seat, "What... What was in that I.V.?"

"Just normal fluids, mixed with a high grade anti-botic and mild sedative drip. Why?"

"That sedative's doing the trick..." sleep filing his lids, Shepard relented to unconsciousness once again and Liara yelped. For the second time today, she had a human in her lap. She wanted to move him, but he looked so peaceful. Not to mention that once he'd been cleaned up, was actually rather handsome. Many of her friends back home would be envious of her position. A small blush rose to Liara's face as she recalled his attempt to woo her.

After he'd slammed face first into the floor, she'd taken him onto her lap like he was now, and applied medigel to his broken nose and swollen over eyes. When the swelling abated, they saw each other clearly for the first time. His deep, ocean blue depths piercing her pale blue own. It may have been her fluttering maiden heart, yearning at the contact, but in that moment, time seemed to stand still.

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"You are so beautiful it hurts."_

 _"It's your face that hurts silly."_

 _"I think it's my heart."_

Liara blushed again as she ran her blue fingers through his hair. Getting 'hit on' as the humans called it, was such a rare occurrence for her. Normally it only happened once in a blue moon, but today she'd been wooed by two separate individuals. A handsome human slave, and a strikingly gentlemanly Batarian slaver. By the goddess! What lowly state was the galaxy coming to when a shy, nerdy bookworm like her had become an object of amorous desire?

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Huerta memorial.**

 _"I've studied species Turian, Asari, and Batarian,"_ Dr. Mordin Solus lowly sang as he moved about his clinic; treating the sick and dying. "Ahh doctor. Need new tissue cultures for Krogan patient in room 5." he said to his human slave, Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"I'll have one of the med students do it." the silvered haired female promptly replied as she treated a Drell suffering from Kepral's Syndrome.

"Good, good." and with that, Mordin was off, humming again. "I'm quite good at genetics, daa da da dadaaa" he stabbed an unconscious scarred krogan in the neck with a particularly large injection needle. "My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model of a scientist solariaaa."

"AGHHHH" the krogan groaned, sounding like he was finishing the doctor's song.

"Ahh Werx. Good timing." Mordin chuckled as he furiously tapped a data console. "Must reconsider offer on joining barbershop quartet."

"How did I get here?" the old battlemaster rumbled as he looked around.

"Fight with Vorcha in wards. Many Vorcha. Many teeth-"

"Tiny teeth."

"Many claws-"

"Tiny claws."

"Cause that may be; suggest alternate battle strategy. Jumping off three story building. Tch, Tch, Tch, Tch, Tch, Tch, Tch, Tch," Mordin's tongue clicked rapidly in his mouth. "Landing, not good for senior citizen knees, or... head." he gave a wide, thin lipped, Salarian smirk. "But congratulations on new scar. Very fetching."

"Heh.. Heh.. Heh," Wrex deeply chuckled, "didn't know you cared."

"No, no, no. Mistake care for compassion; repeat customer, good for business, keeps the lights on. Allows me to treat others considered strays by society."

"Mordin, dispatch just called. Liara's transports five minutes out." Karin yelled across the room.

"See Wrex. More strays. Excuse me. Must collect med-students, hands on knowledge vital to creating healthy learning environment."

"Yeah, yeah, go on and play."

Mordin looked offended, "It's not play, Wrex. It's science! Muwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

As Solus left, Wrex gave a sideways glance to Karin. "Is it just me, or did Mordin come off too much like a mad scientist?"

"He's an eccentric one, I'll give you that."

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

* * *

 **A/N:** As always thanks for reading, and if you feel so inclined. Please leave a review down below. See you all next time.


	4. Daily life with Aliens pt:1

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Words in _"Italics"_ indicate internal thought. And were gonna start adding in some of the lesser expanded on species. I figure that humanity sort of went on a relay spree before they met the Turians at 314, so that means they could have potentially made first contact and/or observed a dozen or so intelligent non space faring races. I don't know about you, but I find the prospect of a barren wasteland milky-way somewhat depressing.

Species you can look forward to are Yahg, Raloi, Oravores, Chikuma (oc). ect... Others will come about as I think of them, or someone gives suggestions in the comments.

also, I just used google translate for other languages.

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Daily Life with Aliens.**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel docks, Hegemony slave ship.**

 **Date: July 27th, 2183**

 **Time: 1730 hrs CST (Citadel standard time)**

Standing before his private washrooms mirror, Anto's lips curled into a cocky grin as he gazed upon his handsome reflection. It was date night for the forty-seven year old Captain, his first "proper" courtship in nearly two years, and he wanted to leave his Asari paramour with a lasting impression. It was why, that for tonight, Korragan was doing away with Hegemony regulations; opting for his finest suits, rather than his state mandated officers uniform.

Buttoning up his white silk undershirt, he knew what he was doing wasn't a small violation either. The Hegemony had a long and well documented history of brutally torturing, and publicly executing those who dared to think, speak, or act above their caste. And Anto was no fool, he knew that watchful eyes were hidden everywhere on the Citadel. Millions of eyes, all looking to make quick coin in the eternal Eezo rush that was: Information Brokering.

Tonight those ever-present eyes would see him with Liara, and as sure as the setting sun, word of his infraction would undoubtedly get back to the Hegemony. But given his families loyalty, heritage, and caste standing, the government would send a Re-education officer for a friendly sit down first, rather than the nefarious Black Hand to make him quietly disappear. That was the funny thing about the caste system. There were families you could kill, and families you couldn't. Now the Korragan's weren't exactly a family you couldn't kill, but it was almost a family you could. It was a gray area. But as long as Anto kept profits high and payed tribute to the right people, minor violations could be forgiven, or even forgotten.

You just couldn't make a habit of it.

Hearing his cabin door open, Anto broke from his reverie and hurriedly tucked his shirt into his trousers. Exiting the washroom, he saw his XO standing by his desk. Normally this wouldn't have been cause for concern, but given that they've been in deep space for over a month, the fact that Bray was here, rather than out looking for a warm hole to spill his seed in, was troubling.

"Well don't you look fancy. Like a shiny new credit chit."

"Come to see how the better half lives?" Although his tone was cordial, Anto's underlying timber hinted that unless the ship was moments away from catastrophe, whatever petty crisis his XO had could wait.

"You know, I never understood why you waste money on all these fancy suits."

"It's a little thing called class. And they're not a waste of money."

"Says you." feeling the incredibly soft velvet of his Captains obsidian dinner jacket, "How much this cost?"

"Around eight thousand." taking a seat on his couch, Anto got his shine kit and went to work on his shoes. Buffing them to a mirror like sheen before putting them on. "But you can't put a price on quality."

Bray crossed his arms, shifted his weight to his back foot, and mumbled, "By the pillars; eight thousand... You should'a put the money into gun mods, or a new set of armor. Hell, even a high end escort would've been a better investment... You can't do anything with clothes. You cant eat 'em, you cant fight in 'em, and you can't fuck 'em." glancing at the label on the jacket, "Gieves and Hawkes... Sounds human."

"It is."

Bray stared in utter disbelief, "You know buying human made products is forbidden."

Anto sighed at the patronizing antipathy, "When the Hegemony starts making quality suits, then they'll get my business. But until such time, I'll patron those who know how to weave a fine piece of thread."

"By the Pillars." Bray shook his head, "Why-"

"You come here just to chew my ass? Or do you got something to report?" Anto interrupted as he stood and donned his dinner jacket. "Cause you're making me late."

Bray huffed indignantly, "Just thought you'd might wanna know that Charn and Balak came back to the ship."

"Last time I checked, we're not their parents and they don't have a curfew... Let me guess. They brought a pair of hookers with them?"

"Nope." Bray smirked, and Anto swore he saw both pairs of the mans eyes twinkle with delight, "Something better."

Anto's sarcastic timber was back. "Better than hookers? Oh I doubt that.."

"They brought with them a pair of Asari; Sisters by the looks of it." Bray had a shit eating grin plastered across his face. "Twin sisters to be exact."

Anto chuckled as he stepped over to his arms locker, "Unless they kidnapped them, I don't see how any of this is my concern." placing his hand on the palm scanner, the weapons locker opened to reveal its assorted collection of arms.

"They wanna become tourists, Anto."

"Oh goody, it looks like Balak's finally learning how to play politics. Should make things _much_ more interesting. Wouldn't you say?" Anto replied with snarky cynicism as he decided on a concealable pistol and slipped it into his breast pocket. Due to its smaller stature, the firearm lacked an eject-able thermal clip, opting instead for the good old fashioned cool down.

"Yeah, its precious. Our little psychopaths are finally growing up. If our species could cry, I might have actually shed a tear."

Both of the men laughed.

Anto would be lying if he said he wasn't titillated at the prospect of having tourists aboard his ship. Throughout history, slavers had had a variety of colorful names for these types of girls: honey-trappers, sirens, succubus's... As long as you had a colorful imagination, the list of names could quite literally go on forever. But "Tourist" was the colloquial designation Batarians used to describe this particular shade of Asari blue. Maidens who were sex slaves; not because they'd been kidnapped or captured, but because they thought it was a cool new adventure they could tell their friends back on Thessia about.

Tourists didn't care how cruel their masters were, or how badly slaves were treated. They were young, curious, and went along with everything. The fact that Asari could live nearly a thousand years, meant they treated the whole thing as just one big game. Spend a few decades shaking your ass on Omega, spend a few more as a sex slave in the Kite's nest, spend a couple as a merc on Illium. If they got bored playing, they simply stopped, and moved on to the next interesting thing.

"They cute?" Anto tried to mask the eagerness. In recent years, Tourists had become something akin to a patron saint for slavers. Like a lucky rabbits foot that you could fuck.

"Very... But they're young."

"How young?"

"Couldn't be older than Seventy-five... You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That this is Balak's attempt to get back in my good graces? It's one hell of a gesture... Profits on slave ships carrying Tourists typically jump about 200%. With that serious amount of coin, we'd finally be able to buy a new ship and get off this rust bucket." fiddling with his shirts silver cuff-links, "Who's their mother?"

"Should I find out?"

"Yes you should." stated Anto, "I don't want us get caught with our pants around our ankles; because it turns out mommy's a highly influential and pissed off Matriarch who thinks we've abducted her precious daughters!" he gave his XO a stern gaze, "Vet them. Vet them thoroughly. DNA, facial recognition, voice analysis, fingerprints, iris scan, the works."

Bray stares bewildered, "Do you have any idea how much that will cost?!"

"A hell of a lot less than what we'll lose if I'm right!... And tell the crew to keep their grubby little peckers in their pants till they're vetted." checking his omni, Anto looks at the time. "Pillars, I'm gonna be late." gesturing to the door with a wave of his hand, "C'mon, I'll meet 'em on my way out."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Huerta memorial.**

 **Time: 1700 hrs CST**

Shepard was going insane. Yes, he must be going insane. It was the only logical explanation for the maelstrom of emotions swirling inside his mind. It had to be insanity. Only an insane person would miss the damp and dingy dwellings of that horribly horrendous cage. At least aboard that dreadful ship he had people to talk too, and some semblance of control over his life. (Even if it was only an illusion.) But here, in this hospital room, confined to this bed by a litany of tubes and monitoring devices, Shepard felt truly and utterly trapped. Not to mention terribly lonesome.

Before, if he had wanted conversation, all he need do was turn his head and speak. (Joker being the ever present sparring companion.) The discourse may not have been particularly stimulating, but it was something. Now, the only chance Shepard had to get outside the well worn tracks of his mind came when the hospital staff visited. But those instances were seldom few and lasted only a handful of minutes; consisting mostly of small talk while they checked his vitals, or changed an I.V.

On the slave ship Johnathan had nearly seventy five others, bound by circumstance, that he could call brother. But on the Citadel he didn't even have the luxury of a single friend... Well, maybe Liara. But to others he was a slave, a piece of property, a pound of flesh to be paraded about and sold to the highest bidder. His nearest kin was well over fifty thousand light years away, too far to render aid, and even if they could, it wasn't like they could come anywhere's close to securing his bond. This John knew all too well from managing the family books. The Shepard's were a modest family, of modest means, but compared to the opulent decadence he'd seen aboard this station, his family might as well have been penniless street urchins.

The celebrity surrounding his surname alone would guarantee top billing for his bond. In recent years it had become synonymous with other legendary figures like Kennedy, Roosevelt, Eisenhower, and Patton. And it would've been foolish on his part to think that some alien wouldn't be willing to part with a vast fortune to own a living piece of human history. Even if his family could, by some miracle, purchase his bond, John knew the act would assuredly bankrupt them; and that was something he just couldn't abide.

He got himself into this mess, and he knew it was up to him to get himself out of it.

Tiring of these thoughts, he turned his eyes away from the window and sighed. Cracking his neck, his mind transitioned to quandary with a more transparent solution: Doctor Liara T'Soni.

Ever since he'd come under her care, Liara had become a singular constant in his life, a focal point for which he found anchor. Unlike the other staff, she made it a point to go out of her way to keep him company. He didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was cause he was her patient? Or maybe she felt sorry for him? But everyday, around noon, Liara would stop by to eat her lunch with him and converse. Needless to say, these bedside chats quickly become the highlight of Shepard's day. Replacing the previous title holder of the cute Asari nurse that gave him his sponge bath.

After a few of these lunches, and sometimes dinners, Shepard got the impression that Liara didn't have many friends outside Tali'Zorah: her Quarian roommate. Which was sad considering she was a beautiful, sweet, and friendly enough girl. Were she human, he would have asked her out in a heart beat. But seeing as she wasn't, John didn't really know how to process the mix bag of emotions he felt when she was near. Sure Liara looked human, but she was just alien enough to keep him off keel.

On more than one occasion, Shepard had to remind himself that he was sexually attracted to humans. Only to humans.

Stretching his legs beneath the bed covers, his gaze shifted back to the window and he sighed again. The scenery wasn't helping his mental state either. The large window gave him an unobstructed view of the Citadel skyline in all its bustling glory. You'd think that after months trapped like a sardine in a can, the animated cityscape would've been a welcomed relief, but it was just too overwhelming for the farm boy. Back home, the nearest city was the colonies capital, and it was over a hundred and thirty kilometers away from their house. Shepard was accustomed to vast open countrysides, fresh air, and blue skies for as far as the eye could see. Not countless millions sharing a mega space metropolis.

At least the food was pretty good. At first the meals had been small, consisting of a gooey, cinnamon brown colored nutrient paste that had the texture of soggy oatmeal. After that came what he was currently dining on; a fist sized rectangle slab of olive green jiggly vegetable jello, two large sausage shaped protein sticks, and a fruit cup. It was a far cry from his mothers cooking, but whatever futuristic alien science went into his food was doing the trick, and his body was packing on the pounds. Shepard was still some sixty pounds from his pre-capture weight of 220lbs, but at least his skeleton had become less visible. So that was a plus.

Idly hearing the door chime and _*Whoosh!*_ open, Shepard tore his attention away from the vidscreen on the wall and saw Dr. Karin Chakwas enter his room. Accompanying the silver fox was the much younger and prettier Dr. Chloe Michel, and a violet hued Asari nurse. What caught Shepard's attention was what the nurse had in her hands: a hover chair.

"Hello, Shepard." said Karin with a cordial smile, "Anything good on the tele?"

"Not really," John sighed as he toggled a button on his armrest and the vidscreen shut off. "just watching the news. Trying to get myself acclimated to this place."

"Good luck with that. I've been here twenty years, and though I'm thankful to have Dr. Solus as my master, every time he starts explaining the nuances of Citadel politics to me, I get the urge to hurl a bedpan at his face!" Karin uttered a humorous _*Hmmphf*_ as she checked the readouts from his machines. "You're recovering quite nicely, Shepard."

"What can I say? I come from hardy stock."

"Indeed... If you tire of that rubbish, Huerta memorial has quite the library of movies to chose from. Just press the "on demand" button on your armrest, and use the arrow keys to scroll around till you find something you like... Or don't. I really don't care either way."

Shepard rather liked Chakwas's icy bedside manner. Like the Salarian, she had a no nonsense attitude and spoke plainly. "I'll check it out sometime." he replied halfheartedly as he cautiously watched what the nurse was doing. With not so subdued hostility he asked, "Am I going somewhere?"

"No need to get snippy, boy."

Realizing he might have been a tad too combative, John rose a hand in apology, "I just- As you can imagine this whole situation has me sort of... On edge."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" scolded Karin. She was a doctor, not a wet nurse. "You'd do best to keep in mind that we're not your enemies."

"Right." a whole host of witty retorts flooded John's mind, but he smartly decided to forgo provoking her further... For now. Remaining silent, a pregnant pause permeated the room. He broke it a moment later with a much more cordial attitude. "So where am I off to, doc?"

"Your first physical therapy session." Karin replied as she called her two companions over, "You remember, Dr. Chloe Michel?"

"But of course!" Shepard said with merry. As the hospital had less than a dozen human doctors on staff, it was rather hard to forget the ones you met. Especially the gorgeous vixens who had a seductively saucy french accent and snuck you the occasional pudding cup. "Bonjour mon chéri, il m'a apporte une grande joie de vous rencontrer à nouveau." the effect he had was instant and she let out a girlish giggle. Shepard smiled, "Did I say that right?"

Michel giggled again. Tilting her head as if in thought, she placed her index finger under her chin and smiled. "Almost." noticing the disproving glare from her superior, Chloe sighed. "But how about for the time being monsieur Shepard, we stick to English."

"You can speak to me however you lik-Ouch! Hey!" Shepard massaged the back of his head and glared at Chakwas, "Why'd you hit me!?"

"This is a hospital. Not the french connection." The nurse covered her mouth and stifled a laugh. "Unless you want to be late, I suggest we move this along."

"Fine." John pouted boyishly, his spirit reinvigorated by the exchange. They kept the conversation light as the doctors went about disconnecting the restraints strapping him to the bed. As the last band came undone, Shepard fully extended his limbs and popped the kinks in his spine. "Oh yeah! That's the spot... So physical therapy huhh."

"Oui... But do not worry, your body is in very excellent hands." Chloe clapped, a precocious smile on her lips. "My hands."

"Physical therapy." Shepard repeated slowly as he used his new freedom to examine his surroundings in greater depth. Casting a quick glance at the medical tray full of tools to his immediate left, he figured one of them had to be a scalpel. A plan starts to formulate in his mind. With much gusto and confidence he puffs out his chest, "I really don't see the need doc, I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Is that so?" Chloe shared a knowing wink with Karin. "Then please, stand up."

"Alright." throwing off the blankets, Shepard swung his legs over the side of his bed and planted his feet on the floor. Standing upright, he teetered like a newborn colt for a moment. Gripping the railing of his bed with his good arm, John muttered "... Whoa... " as sweat pooled on his skin. When his body adjusted to the strain he grinned, "See, I'm alright. No problems here."

Chakwas could only cross her arms and pinch the ridge of her nose in disapproval. Shepard somehow managed to take a few, precarious steps. "My my well done," she chided, "Now stop being stubborn and sit down."

"For twelve years, I worked my family's farm from sun up till sun down. A few measly steps ain't bring me down!" as Shepard said this he felt his muscles spasm in protest. "Just need. _*pant*_ Just need to get. _*pant*_ My bearings."

"You'll need more than that!" Calling for the nurse to bring over the chair, Karin put it well within Shepard's reach. "Now sit down or I'll make you sit down! I shan't ask again!"

"I said, I'm fine!" Shepard shot back as he purposefully lost his balance and crashed into the tray table. Gripping it for support and knocking some of the devices to the floor as a distraction, the doctors rushed to his aid while he secretly stashed one inside the linings of his cast. With the ruse complete, Shepard acquiesced to their demands and settled into the chair. With a smidgen of humility he sighed, "Okay... Maybe I do need some help."

"You think?" Karin gently swatted him upside the back of his head.

"So doctors are allowed to hit patients now?"

"Only the stubborn ones." Karin grinned. The nurse only looked on in bewilderment. Humans were weird.

As he was pushed down the corridor, Shepard was amazed by all the utter diversity of species lining the hospitals hallways. All around him were dozens upon dozens of humanoid aliens, most of which he'd only read about in books. Besides the usual Asari, Salarian, and occasional Turian, there were Hanar, Drell, Elcor, Volus, and even the odd Krogan. There was even a pair of Raloi; one of a handful of species humanity had discovered during the early years of colonial expansion.

"Stop staring, John. It's rude."

"Sorry, I've never seen a Raloi before."

Studying the birds of paradise from Turvess, he noted the sexual dimorphism between them. Where the male stood at nearly seven feet tall, the female barely reached five. While the male's plumage consisted of beautifully decorative feathers; full of purples, blues, and greens, the female's was a dull red brown with speckling spots of white. Much like Turian's, they had a layered plates covering their ovular shaped head, with swept back hard feathered crests where the ears would be. The male even had a large one of these crests on his head; like a cockatoos. Now that Shepard thought about it, the Raloi looked a lot like feathered Turians; if you replaced the armored plating with malleable skin and feathers that is. They even possessed a facial structure resembling that of a human.

"Never seen?... Didn't your species make first contact with them?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah, but from what my dad told me, they didn't want anything to do with us... Or anyone for that matter. As he tells it, first contact sorta went like: Oh high, nice to meet you. Thanks for visiting, but if it isn't too much of a bother, would you be so kind as to leave us alone?" Shepard coughed as he dropped the pretentiousness from his tone, "So we did... The Alliance gave them a QEC, and like grandchildren they never bothered to call." Karin giggled softly. "When war with the Hierarchy came, they declared themselves neutral... As far as I knew they hadn't left their home system, what changed?"

"The Turians." Chakwas stated matter of factly. "Rumor is they pressured the Asari to send a diplomatic envoy to their home world." watching the males head swivel like an owls to gaze at him, Shepard gulped as his eyes met two beady red ones. Not knowing what else to do, he weakly smiled and waved his hand. Looking at the gesture, the male rose his wing like arm and clenched and un-clenched his four talon equipped fingers. It was the creepiest wave John had ever seen. "At any rate-" Karin continued, "The Council established equitable relations with their leaders. And as their species agreed to the every stipulation in the charter without protest, they'll likely be granted membership and assigned an embassy on the Presidium."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait just a freaking minute!" Shepard turned in his chair and fumed in anger at Karin, "Why the heck do they get to become a member species, but humanity gets enslaved!?"

Without missing a beat the nurse deadpanned, "Because humanity started a war."

Pointing a finger at the nurse, "I'll have you know, young lady, that humanity did not start shi-" Shepard's voice died in his throat. A ways away, he saw Liara dressed in a stunning little black number. She waved to them and started walking over. He suddenly lost track of what they were talking about. Mouth agape, John's heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile on her face.

Time slowed as she approached, and his eyes drank in the sight of her. The supple curves of her slender, yet feminine frame. The subtle, sensual sway of her hips. The peaking glimpse each step gave of her long blue legs that seemed to go on forever. The mesmerizing, ethereal glow, outlining her body, as if she was sent from heaven. By god she looked beautiful.

"Well don't you just look stunning." Karin mused with a hum. Deeply enjoying the effect Liara was having on Shepard.

"Really, you think so!" Liara was hopeful, "You don't think its a tad too revealing?" twirling in place, she showing them the backless V that went all the way down to her blue hips. "Tali picked it out. I think it's too revealing."

"I like it." said the nurse, "It looks good on you."

"Really? You don't think it's too revealing?" Liara questioned again, like a nervous librarian. "Goddess, I feel like I'm naked. "

"Good thing you brought a jacket then." Karin nodded at the white trench coat under Liara's arms.

"Yes, indeed." feeling a shiver come on, Liara unfurled the leather coat and put it on. Tightening the waist belt she crossed her arms and sighed, "Much better."

"So, whose the lucky man?"

"Or woman!" Dr. Michel was quick to add to Karin's question, looking none too pleased at the affect Liara was having on Shepard.

"Anto Korragan." Liara replied with a demure smile. It was quite clear to everyone that dating wasn't exactly the Asari's strong suit. "He's picking me up here, and taking me to dinner."

"That's smart." commented John, drawing the groups attention. "Better to meet here, than have him know your home address... He's a slaver after all."

Karin smacked him upside the head again and snipped, "Will you stop with that. She's gonna be fine." looking to Liara, "Your'e gonna be fine, darling. This is the Citadel. Nothing like that happens here." Chloe and the nurse both shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"What?" Liara asked in a bit of a fluster as the five of them entered an elevator.

"Nothing, dear." Chloe waved her hand as if shooing away the thought, "Karin's right, you'll be fine."

"Probably." the nurse added and shared a smile with the human.

"You know I wasn't worried before, but now I am."

The lift hummed as they descended three floors. With a _*ding*_ the door opened and they exited.

"Just avoid dark alleys, getting into a car with him, leaving your drink untended, and you'll be good." Shepard couldn't help but get in on the teasing, "Oh!" he clapped his hands, "and carry a gun."

Liara freckled face rose and shook, with raised hands she fumed satirically, "Thank you, thank all of you. This is making fell so much better." she heard them all share a chuckle at her expense. After blushing deep purple with embarrassment, Liara shot back at Shepard, "You'd think after having your arm broken, you'd learn your lesson?"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"That it's unhealthy for a slave to sass mouth aliens." Liara's heels clicked on the tile as they entered the physical therapy ward, "I don't wish to sound cruel, but you got whomp'd on that ship, and you got whomp'd again on the docks."

Shepard squinted his eyes as if stupefied, "I believe I was there."

"And it was avoidable, John... If you wish to reach the ripe young age of twenty two, you'd best learn to silence yourself when its advantageous."

The nurse wheeled him next to a vacant massage table and used her biotics to lift him onto it. Sitting upright, Shepard's laughter took them by surprise, and drew the attention of a few other patients. With a smile, "You know Liara, on your tombstone it's gonna read "Post hoc, ergo propter hoc.""

"Okaaaay, but none of my visitors are gonna be able to understand my tombstone."

Shepard looked around, "Twenty some odd doctors in the room and nobody knows "Post hoc, ergo propter hoc"!... Chloe?" he noticed that by now he had the attention of nearly half the room.

"Uhh... Umm, Post: after. After hoc... Ergo: therefore. After hoc, therefore... Something else hoc."

"Thaaaank you." Shepard mused in jovial annoyance. "Next."

"Well if I had chosen to study a dead language rather than medicine-"

"Doctor Chakwas?" Shepard cut her off.

"After, therefore because of it."

"After, therefore because of it." Shepard repeated with a nod and turned to face Liara. "It means: one thing follows the other, therefore it was caused by the other... But it's not always true; in fact it's hardly ever true... I was not beaten by the Batarians because of my mouth... Do you want to know why I was beaten?"

"When you learned to speak Latin?"

Shepard smiled and it was reciprocated by Liara. "Go figure..." looking past her, Shepard saw a familiar Batarian at the door. With a sarcastic droll, "Oh goody, your date is here."

"What?" Liara was clearly fluster.

"Oh, Captain Korragan!" Shepard waved, "Is that you darkening my doorstep?"

Entering, Anto went over to the bed and smirked at his merchandise. "Well, 655321... I see you're in good spirits."

"Your'e forgetting the double oh." It displeased him greatly when people used his number, rather than his name.

"Oh, I'm well aware. But 00655321, just doesn't have the ring to it that 655321 does... Don;t you think?" Anto clapped his merchandise hard on the shoulder and squeezed.

Shepard resisted the urge to flinch, even as the pressure incrementally increased, "Quite the kung-fu grip you got. Must spend a lotta down time polishing your rifle," making an obscene gesture with his good hand, "... Or is it palm cannon?" John smirked as the pressure got too great and he pulled out of the Batarians grip.

"Hows your recovery coming along? You certainly look healthier." Anto smiled with sincerity. Truth be told he didn't dislike Shepard, he was certainly an amusing pink skin.

"Five meals a day and sponge baths tend to have that affect on a man."

"Woo, such luxury!" Anto turned and extended a hand to Liara, "Dr. T'soni, you're looking as lovely as ever. A lily among the thorns indeed."

Liara blushed at the compliment, "Why thank you. And I must say you look very handsome as well."

Shepard rolled his eyes and wanted someone to shoot him. A Batarian reciting bad poetry was one thing, but Liara complimenting the bastard for it was just too much. Sensing the tension, Liara intervened before Shepard did something that would force Anto to take action. Making up some excuse about tine, she bid them all adieu, and took her dates arm in hers and left.

As soon as the door closed Shepard muttered, "Pretentious snob."

"Says the man who speaks Latin." chided Karin.

"When I do it, it's not pretentious."

"Ah." Karin raised her eyes whimsically.

"Ahhhh." Shepard repeated. Looking at the others, "Well we might as well get on with it, shall we?"

"Actually, I should go check up on that patient I've been dodging."

"Why have you been dodging him?" asks the nurse.

"When he's frisky, his hands tend to wander." Karin sighs as she massages her brow, "To make matters worse the damn, pesky, Turian's C-Sec."

"Hee hee hee." the nurse giggled, "I'll be more than happy to take him off your hands, doctor."

"Tried that." Karin throws up a hand, "Damn parakeets got a human fetish."

"Oh, I'd think a woman your age would enjoy the attention."

Chakwas glared, "Shepard, just so were clear. You realize that I'm one of the few people in this hospital that knows how to kill you without leaving any forensic evidence."

"I do now," She watched John's resolve fade. "and it won't happen again."

"Good boy."

After Chakwas left, Shepard audibly sighed. "Is she always like that?"

Dr. Michel giggled, "Only to the patients she likes."

 _I hate to see the ones she doesn't._

* * *

 **Part 1 end.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry again this took so long to get out. I promise to update faster. If you liked it, Please leave a comment or review.**


	5. Daily life with Aliens pt:2

**A/N:** Big thanks to everyone that favored, liked, followed, or reviewed. As sad as it sounds, it really does make an impact on writing. BTW you have no idea how much I wanted to have Anto take Liara to benihana, just so I could have a wolf of wall street like freak out from shepard. But alas, the sushi place mentioned in the Citadel DLC is called: Ryuusei.

 _Italics_ indicate internal thought.

Enjoy...

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Daily life with Aliens**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel (en route to Silversun Strip.)**

 **Date: July 27th 2183**

 **Time: 1740**

Outside the hospital, Anto double timed his pace so he could hold the taxi's door for Liara. She gave him a small smile and a courteous, "Thank you." Closing it gently, he walked around to the back of the transport and quickly checked his breath; making sure it wasn't offensive. Slipping into the drivers seat, he punched their destination into the auto pilot, and the vehicle sped off; joining thousands of others criss-crossing the Citadel highways.

Studying the displayed course he smiled, "Good news, looks like we won't have any traffic." and gave a thumbs up. Immediately, Anto began to mentally chastise himself. _Who the hell over the age of five gives a thumbs up?_

 _Why is he giving me a thumbs up?_ Liara wondered, and sweetly replied, "That's good."

"You hungry." her body tensed at the commanding infliction in his gravely timber. _Pillars, Anto! She isn't some slave you can boss around! What the hell are you thinking!_ "Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you... I'm just, nervous is all." He could see he put her on the defensive. A tinge of apologetic worrisome played peekaboo with his tone, "As you can imagine, I don't get many opportunities to interact with civilized society. My people skills are... Rusty." Anto hoped that self deprecation would play well with her. Her ease in posture told him it had worked.

"It's alright." Liara sweetly replied, loosening her fingers grip upon her clutch. Unbeknownst to anyone other than her, Tali had given her a bottle of pepper spray; Krogan strength, for just in case. Liara hadn't thought she needed it, but now she found its presence comforting. "I'm sorta the same; don't get out much either. Only friends I have are either work colleagues, my roommate, and my patients." _By the goddess! Now that I've said it out-loud, I just realized how dull my life is._ "As sad as it sounds, this is actually the highlight of my month."

 _Phew, dodged a bullet. Now it's recovery time._ "That's not sad at all. You're focused on your career, Liara, nothing wrong with that." Anto reassured, "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, wise."

"Early to bed and early to rise may make you healthy, wealthy, and wise, but it leaves you socially dead."

Anto nods with a smile and replies, "True."

The both of them share a small laugh. It act's like a painkiller, smoothing the tension and relaxing the atmosphere. Sighing happily, a question pops into Liara's mind and she ask's, "That saying sound's vaguely familiar, who said it?"

"Ben Franklin."

"Ben Franklin?... Is he a Batarain philosopher?"

"Batarian?... Nooo." Anto couldn't help but assume the roll of a scholarly professor, "Franklin was a human male who lived four hundred years ago on Earth. An affluent businessman, statesman, inventor, and author, he's one of the so called "founding fathers" of the United States; a nation on the planets northern continent. It ruled as one of the planets primary superpowers for centuries, and was one of the key, military backbones, of the Earth Systems Alliance."

Laira didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that a Batarian knew about a human history, or that Anto had a certain aura of reverence in his tone. "You almost sound like you admire them?"

"Any species that did what they did to the Hierarchy is worthy of remembrance." _Lets try and steer this away from human history._ "I tend to read a lot," Anto sighed, "it helps pass the time during voyages... If you're interested, I could transfer some books over to your omni-tool? You know, to peruse later?"

"That would be wonderful!" Liara's eye's lit up, ever the scholar. "I haven't really had much time to explore their literary culture. I mostly stick to medical text's and anatomy books."

"They certainly are an interesting species." Anto's wrist illuminated as his omni activated and he transferred over a few favored texts, "Confusing, actually."

"How so?"

Anto got more comfortable in his seat. "They're more individualistic than any species I have ever encountered. If three humans are in a room, there will be six opinions. It's always curious to see what they will do."

"I know exactly what you mean." they shared a few more minutes in idle converse, bonding over the strangeness of humans. Before long, the topic shifted back to food. Feeling her stomach grumble, Liara innocently smiled, "I hope we get to the restaurant soon. Only thing I've had to eat today was a light breakfast."

"Don't worry," checking the auto pilots eta, "says we should be there in ten minutes. You like Sushi, right?" _Do Asari like eating fish? Or maybe it's just looking at fish? Why the fuck didn't I figure this out before hand!?_

"Love it."

 _Oh thank the pillars!_ Anto felt a weight lift off his chest _._

"Whats the name of the place again?"

"Ryuusei."

"Ryuusei!?" Liara's face lit up as her synapses made the connection to memories. "By the goddess! That's the place Dr. Solus took Karin for their twenty year anniversary. It has this wonderful, massive, aquarium running the entirety of the floor!" _Reel it in, Liara you're not a child. This is just dinner._ "That place is booked months in advance. How ever did you get a table so quickly?"

"I know the owner." Anto smiled, "When he purchased his human wait staff from me, I gave him a very reasonable discount." _Does it sound like I'm bragging too much? Would she like me better if I were more humble?_ "Though, I do hope the fish we eat aren't former guests." he saw her freckled face drain of color. _You're a fucking moron Anto!_

"I certainly hope not," Liara's hand came under her chin in thought, "Though, that would be one of the better ways for a restaurant to keep their food stuffs fresh."

"Yeah, that would make sense." Anto coughed,"You uhh, you said someone went there for their anniversary?"

"Yes." The Asari's mind shifted back to present company, "Dr. Solus and Dr. Chakwas."

"The Salarian and the... Human?" _Way to go asshole, way to sound racist._

"They're not romantically involved, at least I don't think they are?" Liara's face flush at the taboo relationship between master and slave.

 _She's cute when she blushes._ "He sounds like a model master."

"The very model of a scientist Salarian." Liara giggles as she sings a portion of the the tune. Seeing Anto's confused expression, she waved her hand in apology. "Sorry, it's a bit of an inside joke... Dr. Solus is fan of Gilbert and Sullivan."

"Gilbert and Sullivan?"

"They're composers from Earth." a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips, "Dr. Solus even formed a barber shop quartet with other members of the hospital staff."

"Really?" _This isn't interesting, but lets see where it leads._

"Oh yes, they're rather good actually. Once a week they go to pediatrics and entertain sick children."

"I see you idolize him."

"He's a great man... I hope to have his job some day."

"Ambitious." Anto smiled in approval as the Skycar's V.I. chimes in to tell them they've arrived at their destination. Getting out, he opens the door for her and offers his hand. She takes it with a thank you, and he enjoys the feeling of her skin on his. It's so much better than his own kind.

Bypassing the long line waiting to get in, Liara noticed the looks she got from some of the patrons. Some were not too friendly. Entering the restaurant, she went over to the coat check counter while Anto concerned himself with the maitre d'. Taking her trench coat off and handing it to the human girl manning the desk, the Asari felt a chill run down her spine. It wasn't from the temperature however, but rather the eyes from the few heads she turned. Liara blushed as she overheard a few guest talking about her dress. She had never considered herself to be an object of desire before, so the attention was rather surreal.

Feeling a hand slide across her lower back to rest upon her hip, she let out a quiet gasp. She knew it was Anto's, and though the contact surprised her, she didn't find the warmth and security it provided that uncomfortable.

"Our table should be ready in a few minutes. Would you care to join me for a drink?"

"That would be lovely." she replied with a small half smile. She knew that some liquid courage could be just what the doctor ordered. Goddess knows if she was going to make a fool of herself, she'd rather not remember it in the morning.

Walking over to the bar, Liara had to force herself to keep her eyes focused ahead, but the fish swimming beneath her feet kept drawing her attention. On more than one occasion, when a large fish had swum into her footpath, she actually stopped to give it the right of way, almost as if to avoid stepping on its tail. This seemed to amuse her date, and she could feel the rumbling bass of his laughter deep in her chest.

"Hello, what can I get you two lovebirds?" asked the Turian behind the bar. Anto answered first.

"I'll have a whiskey sour, and the lady will have a Thessia star-fire with a splash of vermouth and a thin slice of lemon."

"No problem."

As the bartender went to work on the drinks, Anto saw the subtle look upon Liara's face. He wondered if he had overstepped his bounds ordering for her? But deciding to double down he gave her a confident, gentlemanly smirk. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Anto waved his hand and tipped the man a few credits. Saying thanks, the bartender moved off to serve the other patrons.

Wrapping her fingers around the martini glass, Liara clinked it with Anto's and took a sip. Humming in delight as the flavorful liquor danced upon her taste buds, she took another sip and smiled. "You're right, this is rather good. I'll have to remember it for next time."

"So there's gonna be a next time?"

As the alcohol pooled in her stomach, Liara felt a kindling of confidence flow through her nerves. With an enticing flicker of her eyes, she spun around slowly to lean her back against the padded bar counter, "Only if you play your cards right." _By the goddess! Where did that come from?_

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Huerta Memorial. (Physical therapy ward)**

 **Time: 1800**

As pulse after rhythmic pulse of electricity passed through Shepard's legs and thighs, contracting the muscles again and again, the human puts on a face of stereotypical male stoicism for the benefit of Dr. Michel. Unfortunately, his efforts to appear "tough" were hampered by the pressing urge to cry out every time the machine started a new cycle. His lower body was in pain. It wasn't a short pain either, like stubbing your toe or stepping on a Lego. No, this was more like an unending dull throb. The kind of pain that would fade in and out, blending into the background of your skull, fooling you into thinking it's gone before striking like a ninja assassin; as if to say "Ha ha ha, fuck you buddy!"

To his left was Dr. Chloe Michel. At the moment she was the embodiment of pleasure and pain, operating the offending devices of his so called "recovery", whilst simultaneously pressing her modest bust against his arm and whispering sweet words of encouragement into his ear. "You're doing so good, Johnathan!... Mhmm, _so_ good... Just a few more minutes... I'm close, so _close,_ (to being done with the session)John _..._ Don't give up now." her silky smooth voice was like the sweetest honey, and the sexual undertones in her accent had sent his imagination aflame.

Not that he didn't oh so thoroughly enjoy the pampering, but Shepard feared that something was perilously close to rising to turgid attention. Clad in nothing but a pair of loose fitting boxer briefs and a thin hospital gown, there would be no hiding his erection from the very public ward. To stop himself, John relied on the power of his mind, focusing on the soreness of his legs, and the catheter that had been jammed down his urethra.

It seemed to be working, if only for a while.

As the electrodes stopped, he took deep breaths to slow his racing heart rate. But in his minds eye; despite everything, his imagination was running out of control. When he looked at Chloe, he imagined her laid upon his bed, knees raised; legs spread, doctors robe open, revealing every sinful inch of virginal peach hued flesh; begging to be touched and caressed. Tresses of her auburn hair a sensual mess, a heart felt look of wanton desire upon her flawless face; a panting quickness to her breath, filling the air with the heady aroma of need. A hand laid upon her delectable breast; squeezing the supple mound to accentuate its ripe softness, the other working between her legs, spreading her petals open to reveal her inner garden dripping with desire. A come hither smirk upon her lips, a whimsical twinkle in her blue green eyes; silently pleading for him to mount her with all the fury of an enraged beast.

"Shepard?" a few moments later. "Yoo-hoo, Shepard." Puzzled. Chloe gently shook his shoulder and repeated, "Johnathan, are you alright?" the omni-tool on her wrist was active, ready to call code: blue (adult, medical emergency)

A flashlight in his eyes brought him back to reality. Gently grabbing Chloe's hand, he pushed aside the pen light and lowly whispered, "Hey, stop that would you."

"What happened to you?"

Shepard blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You sorta... Zoned out." just to be safe she ran a diagnostic.

"Sorry," John shook his head to clear away perverted thoughts, "had something on my mind." _More like someone..._

"Care to share?"

 _Oh, why yes doctor. I just fantasized about having my way with you till neither of us could move._ "Not really."

"I see." Her omni-tool beeped. Looking at the readout, she hummed in thought. "Everything appears normal... You're slightly dehydrated though. Wait here while I get you something."

Looking at his legs that felt like jello. "That's not gonna be a problem." _Though that's not what I'm really worried about._ As Chloe walked away, John's eyes glued themselves to her shapely posterior. He wondered how good it would feel to take her from behind like an animal. She had to do yoga, or maybe Pilates. A heart shaped bubble bottom like hers doesn't just happen naturally.

Shepard had never been that keen on anal sex before, it was one of the reasons he and Ashley broke up; she wanted to save her vaginal virginity till marriage, and he didn't want to wait that long. As a practicing Catholic, sodomy still had a somewhat sinful connotation around it, which was ironic as it only made it that much hotter to think about. He wondered if felt any different? Would it be better than vaginal intercourse? Would the woman actually enjoy it? God, being a virgin freaking sucks!

"Hey you, slave."

Shepard's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the comment, but he was glad for the distraction. Turning, he saw the dark blue Asari patient next to him, waiting for his response. The most striking thing about her was the amount of purple tattoo's she had on her face. They looked tribal in nature, and gave her a menacing quality that contrasted sharply against her species natural ascetic beauty.

"You're aware it's poor manners to address someone as "Hey you."?"

"Whatever." she gave her crest a flippant shake, "You wanna plow that french tart, right?"

Shepard blinked, slowly. He was still getting used to interactions with a mono-gender species. The fact that they physically appeared female didn't help his predisposition; viewing them all as flowers, incapable of vulgarity. The concept of an Asari with a "masculine" mentality hadn't even occurred to him. The best correlation to his own species that he could make was that of a butch lesbian.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." she rolled her eyes, "You human males are all young, dumb, and full of... You get the drift."

Raising an eyebrow, he took a moment to investigate her injuries. Shepard didn't have to be a brain surgeon to see that the woman, whoever she was, had a gunshot wound. A through and through transecting her right shoulder by the looks of it. Given Huerta's reputation for being one of the best hospitals on the Citadel, he doubted she was a pirate, or a merc for that matter. C-Sec perhaps? She certainly had the attitude of a cop. John didn't think it likely, but maybe she was a Spectre?

"How'd you break your arm?" the Asari hissed as her therapist went about rotating her arm; exercising the recovering muscle. The Drell tending to her seemed oblivious to their conversation.

"Varren mistook it for a milk bone. How'd you get shot?"

"In the line of duty."

 _Well that's vague._ Raised by his parents to be a gentlemen, he extended his hand. "Johnathan Shepard."

"Nulli D'linarix. You'll forgive me if we don't shake." the tattoo's above her eyes simulated something akin to eyebrows. They rose as she glanced at her arm. "That was a nice little show you put on."

"Show?"

"Post hoc ergo propter hoc... Very entertaining."

Shepard noticed the mocking infliction to her tone. "Glad you liked it."

"Oh yeah, you could practically see the pheromones wafting off the ladies." Nulli laughed sarcastically, "Friendly word of advice, kid. You don't have to try so hard to get laid. Sex is just about lubrication and knowing where to stick it."

"Gee, I never knew that. Thank you mysterious stranger from beyond the stars, you've changed my life." now it was his turn to laugh. Off to the side he saw Dr. Michel reappear; a bottle of water in hand. Taking it, he said thanks, and drank heartily. He said "Excuse me" to Nulli and asked Chloe, "So doc, whats next?"

"Deep tissue massage." Chloe replied with a happy smile as she peeled the electrode pads from his legs; the occasional leg hair coming with them. Rolling over so she could begin her work, John wondered how Liara's date was going. But as Chloe's magic fingers melted him into a puddle of blissfully mewling flesh, all thoughts of her left his mind. "Do I make you feel good?"

"Mhmmmm Hmm." _you have no idea._

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Silversun strip.**

 **Time: 1850**

For the last hour or so, while they ate, Liara enjoyed a rather stimulating and provocative conversation about the morality of Slavery. How they got to this topic she didn't quite remember, but she suspected the four empty martini glass's on their table had something to do with it. It came as no surprise that Anto was extraordinarily well versed on the subject, but then again, she imagined this wasn't the first time he had to defend his trade. Ashamedly, under the steady pliancy of drink, her objections had gone from ones of well reasoned ethos and logos, to ones of raw emotion. Anto didn't seem to mind however, and in fact he even agreed with her on some points.

One thing was certain. Anto Korragan was a strange and complex Batarian indeed.

Before the dessert menu came, Liara excused herself to go freshen up. Thankfully there wasn't a line of ladies waiting to use the facilities, and she was finished in no time at all. At the sink, she let the water run over her hands as she took a moment to compose herself. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Liara was feeling rather good about herself. Her head had a pleasant tingling to it, and she felt light on her feet, like she weighed nothing at all. No wonder people drank to excess.

Idly, she tossed around the idea of sleeping with Anto. In her slightly inebriated state, it seemed like a rather good thing to do. Most Asari had lost their virginity around the age of eighty, and here she was at one-oh-six with not so much as a kiss. Oh she had enough sense about her that she knew she wasn't going to Embrace Eternity with the man. Every schoolgirl on Thessia knew that the leading cause of unplanned pregnancy among Maidens was impaired eternity. Though, the fact that she was so easily contemplating this should have sent up red flags.

She heard the door open and the clicking of heels broke her from her reverie. It may have been the alcohol talking, but Liara T'Soni swore she saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen walk into the bathroom. Whoever the human was, she was a statuesque beauty worthy of song. With long luxurious raven locks that contrasted magnificently against her alabaster skin. Her face was a work of art, like a goddess, and she had the most gorgeous sky blue eyes that reminded her of Shepard's. Down from her slender neck and shoulders rested a pair of perfect breasts that were just the right size without being offensive. A slim waist followed into the idealized human hourglass figure. In a word, she was perfect.

Touching up her makeup, she noticed the affectionate gaze the maiden was giving her. She smiled to herself; beaming at the potency of her own charms. It was a carefully crafted spell she'd concocted to woo her clients. A spell that made all those who were graced with meeting Miranda Lawson bow down and adore her. The perfect woman basked in the admiration of the adorable Asari for a long moment before sighing. Miranda knew that whilst many viewed confidence as an attractive and desirable quality, an inflated sense of self worth and overzealous ego was however very, very, ugly. And mistress Sha'ira had trained her to be anything but.

"That is a lovely dress... Who's the designer?"

When she spoke to her, Liara suddenly felt like she'd been teleported back in time to the first day of kindergarten. Mouth suddenly dry, (Goddess dammit alcohol!), she stumbled. "This.. Um, this old thing? My um, my roommate helped make it."

"Custom made, it looks ravishing on you darling. Just ravishing." Miranda gave the girl a warm, relaxing smile. Nibbling on her index finger she asked, "I don't mean to intrude, but would it be terrible bothersome if I scanned you with my omni-tool?"

"Scan me?" Liara blinked for a moment as her mind caught up with reality.

"Yes, so I can have it reproduced." Miranda had a warm and inviting manner about her. "You see, I'm bit of a nut for fashion. Shopping on the Citadel is wonderful and all, but what's the point in buying a dress if it isn't one of a kind?... Oh, I guess it's only proper I introduce myself before I scan you." Miranda gave a cute little laugh and gently touched the Asari's arm. Bringing back her hand, she gave the Asari a perfect, traditional, bow. "I'm Miranda Lawson. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Liara was a bit flustered by her open friendliness, but she felt herself calm down when Miranda touched her arm. Realizing it was her turn, and not wanting to be be rude, Liara bowed her head to complete the formal Asari introduction, "It's nice to meet you, Miranda. I'm Liara T'Soni."

"A pleasure."

"I don't mean to be rude, but your accent is very charming. Where are you from?"

"Thessia, by way of Melbourne Australia." Miranda had a pleasant yet rehearsed look upon her. Clearly this wasn't the first time she answered this question.

"Thessia?" Liara was a bit confused.

"My sister and I were bought at the age of twelve and sold to the Mistress of a companion Villa. We lived on Thessia for the next twenty years, training to become consorts. A few years ago, Mistress Sha'ira purchased our contracts, aaand here we are."

"By the goddess! That's horrible." Liara was caught off guard by her belting laughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I said something funny."

"No it's not you, I'm just." Miranda wiped a tear from her eye, lest she wanted her mascara to run, "It's just people usually say something completely different when I tell them I'm a Consort Acolyte."

"Really? What do they say?"

Miranda coughed gently and covered her mouth with a demure hand, "Nothing that should be repeated in polite company, darling."

"I see." Liara was a bit wary.

"But about that dress?"

"Oh, yes." Liara stepped away from the sink so Miranda could scan it. As she twirled so she could get the backside, a question popped into her mind. "Miranda, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Miranda prepared herself for the question, "Sure."

"As an acolyte, I take it you've had your fair share of.. How should I put this... Um, encounters?... Over the years."

"Without going into too much detail, yes." Miranda smiled, getting asked for advice on sex was old hat by now. "What's troubling you?"

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Liara began confessing. "You see, I'm 106 and still a virgin. I'm here on a date and I'm tempted to just get it over with."

"Oh," Miranda shifted her weight to her back foot in thought, "Well, do you love him?"

"Uhmmm not really." Liara weakly laughed, "It's just that in my line of work, I don't have much personal time, and I kinda want to just see what all the fuss is about. I don't know... Maybe I'm just building this whole thing up in my mind."

"Sounds to me like you have your answer." that was a great thing about being a consort, sometimes all people needed to solve their problems was someone to talk to. "If I was in your shoes, I'd go on a few more dates before skipping to the finish line."

Liara nodded, "Waiting a while longer it is. Thank's for the advice, Miranda."

"It's what I do, darling."

"I should go. I'm sure I've kept him waiting."

Miranda grabbed Liara's hand, "Stay here for a few more moments. Keep them waiting, just some advice from a pro."

Liara smirked, "So you didn't come in here to?"

"Good heavens no. An appropriately timed absence works wonders on a males psyche."

"I see." a few moments passed in silence before the curiosity got the better of Liara. "So who's the lucky fella?"

"Septimus Oraka," Miranda knew that everyone watching had already seen the general enter with her, so she didn't see the harm. "he's a lovely Turian. So handsome and sweet. I really do love them."

"Really?" Liara was stunned. A human loving Turians was like a Krogan loving a Turians... She knew it wasn't the best comparison but it worked surprisingly well.

Miranda's eyes had a devious little glint to them, "By the goddess, yes! There's just something so wonderfully delicious about Turians. How they're all secretly super sensitive. How the ridges on their *ahem* feel amazing when you're riding them just right. And that stamina is just a godsend!" Miranda reeled it back in, "Apologies, Liara. It seems I got a bit carried away."

"I uh, I think I should go." bowing goodbye, Liara quietly left.

As soon as the room was empty, Miranda entered a stall and locked the door. Sitting on the toilet, she bunched the bottom of her dress up to her waist and sighed. "Bloody hell, just let me come you hinge headed bastard."

Slipping a hand into her soaked panties to push them aside, Miranda removed the buzzing vibrator from her tender pussy with a wet _*schlick*._ Examining the glistening device in the light, she lapped at her dripping fluids like they were a delicacy. When it was clean, she deactivated the device and stashed it away in her purse. She knew that Oraka was going to punish her for disobeying his orders, but Miranda was looking foreword to it.

Being used as a Turian cum dump by the rest of the generals staff was just what she was in the mood for. Goddess, Miranda loved her job.

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Huerta Memorial. (recovery ward)**

 **Time: 1855**

An hour under Chloe's care and Shepard had felt all the tension, stress, and worry flee his body like... Like... Like... By god, he was so relaxed he was at a loss for words! This had never happened to him before! The whole feeling was surreal, but oddly comforting... And the painkillers weren't so bad either. He saw Chloe coquettishly smile at him as the nurses helped him back into his chair.

"How are we feeling after out first session, Johnathan?"

"No, no, no. I'm good, everything's good... Good... Good... Good."

His slight slur and airy nature had Chloe looking wearily at the nurses. "John, did you by chance take the pain pills I set out for you?"

"Why yes I did, Chloe... I don't mind telling you I was feeling a bit of pain there." John's thoughts felt increasingly sluggish. Looking at his hand, he wiggled his fingers and wistfully mumbled, "Fingers are weird."

As Chloe knew the dosages she set out weren't life threatening, she relaxed. "And which did you take, John?"

"Hmmm, what?"

"The pills. Which did you take? The Vicodin, or the Percocet?"

Shepard's eyebrows glanced upward, before angling down. A half open mouthed look of confusion spread across his face. "I wasn't supposed to take both of them?"

Chloe's hand covered her mouth to muffle her giggle, "It's okay, you'll be fine."

"You're the expert." he watched as she stepped behind him, and looked around as he began to move. "Where we going?"

"To the recovery room." Chloe replied as she pushed him past the other patients.

"I thought _this_ was the recovery room?"

"No, silly. This is the therapy room." taking a left at the hallway's end, they passed a janitorial storage room and took another right. " _This,_ is the recovery ward."

Looking around the empty corridor, all he saw was a series of doors. Like the hallway of some high rise hotel. "Doesn't look any different? Just a bunch of rooms."

"These rooms aren't like normal ones."

"Oh?"

"These are special rooms."

"Special? I don't see what's so special about a room. It's just four walls, a floor, a ceiling, and a door." John mused as she opened the door to room number one. He saw three naked Turians relaxing on bleacher bench; clad in only a white towel covering their hips. "Chloe, you and I have a vastly different definitions of Special."

"Apologies gentlemen, I thought this room was empty."

"Don't even think of putting that filthy human in here." menacingly growled the one with orange markings.

The one with red facial markings put his hand on his compatriots cowl, "By all means, doctor. You are most welcome to stay, just ditch the slave... We could use the... E _ntertainment._ "

"Really, with a human? Aren't they too squishy." commented the one with blue facial markings.

"That's the fun part, their bodies practically mold to yours. Spirits! And all that warm, wet, velvety, softness feels absolutely fantastic when its gripping your ridges mid coitus." added the one with purple markings, he had a devious glint in his eyes.

It must have been the pain killers because Shepard couldn't stop himself from pointing at them and laughing. "Oh look, it's the perverted ninja turtles... Boy oh boy, Saturday morning cartoons sure have changed. Hey, where's master splinter?"

Chloe's eyes went wide and she immediately went on damage control. Apologizing for him, she quickly wheeled Shepard out and left the room before the Turians could even respond.

"What'd I say?" John asked, oblivious in his pharmaceutical high. She gave him an answer but it went in one ear and out the other; something to do with keeping the ninja turtles from killing him, or something... He was feeling too good to care. Nodding at the second door, "Shall we see what's behind door number two?"

As the door-hatch whooshed open, John found the room identical to the one before it, sans the Turians. The space itself was about fifteen feet long by twelve feet wide. The room had no windows, and was composed of silvery metallic panels that gave John the impression of being inside a microwave. The tiles on the floor and ceiling had a honeycomb pattern to them like a bee hive. Running horizontally along each wall at chest height was a one foot wide dark black band. In the middle of the room, extending down about a foot from the ceiling, was a seven foot diameter cylinder. Inside of cylinder was a five foot diameter dome, made out of opaque glass.

"This looks like a torture room."

"It's a rejuvenation chamber. The LED emitters along the walls and ceiling emit vita-rays; a mixture of infrared and visible light that helps speed up the process of cellular rejuvenation."

"You made that up." Shepard deadpanned.

"No I didn't."

"Oh, yes you did." getting settled inside, they were shortly joined by Nulli and her nurse. Looking at the Asari, Shepard scoffed in mock ire. "They're making things up now. Did you know that? I wasn't aware doctors could do that?"

"Stop talking and take off your robe." Dr. Michel chided with a gentle swat to his shoulder.

"See, this _is_ a sex dungeon. I knew it." John blinked several times as a fog came over him, "I'm sorry, what is it you wanted?"

"You're clothes." Dr. Michel stated again with a held out hand, "Give them to me."

"Why?" he asked like a curious child.

"Because the fabric will block the photons; rendering this this treatment pointless. Now, fork over the robe handsome."

John chuckled. "My mother warned me one day women would want to tear my clothes off. I always thought her insane." acquiescing to the demand, Shepard winced a little as he moved his cast out of his sling and shimmied out of the robe. "Here you go."

"Not that a hopped up human isn't fun, but how soon before he comes down?" Nulli asked as she flung off her robe, exposing herself to everyone without a hint of care. Shepard couldn't help himself from staring, he'd never seen such bountiful blue breasts before. Now that she was naked, he noticed that the purple tattoo's didn't stop at her face. She reminded him of a large jungle cat, like a tigress.

"It was a low dosage, so given his physiology and metabolism... Maybe thirty minutes?" Chloe guessed. "If you want privacy I can take him to another room?"

"Bad idea." commented the Drell nurse, "Room three has four Batarians, room five is partially flooded for two Hanar, room six has a Quarian, and room seven and eight are down for repairs-"

"What about nine?"

"Nine has an Elcor reciting lines for a play; Hamlet, I think." replied Nulli with a condescending smirk, "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy theater as much as the next Asari, but there's no way in hell I'm subjecting myself to a monotone Pakaderm waxing poetic!" noticing where the human's blue eyes were looking, she sinfully smiled, "See something you like? Don't be afraid to get closer for a better look... I don't bite." the predatory look in her eyes made him uneasy.

"Maybe I bite." Shepard bit the air in front of him a few times and laughed. After a pause, he looked at himself with confusion, "Where'd my clothes go?"

"Dio mi aiuti!" Chloe closed her eyes, pinched the ridge of her nose, and sighed. "Are you comfortable, John? Is the temperature in here all right?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." he waved her off with his good hand. "Naturally biotic humans run hotter than our non-biotic brethren." Nodding with his head in Nulli's direction, "Though judging by the way George Bernard Shaw's nipples over here are pointing, raising the temp a few degrees couldn't hurt."

"George Bernard Shaw?" Nulli deadpanned.

"George Bernard Shaw!" Shepard repeated more forcefully, "The Nobel-Prize-winning Irish playwright, critic and passionate socialist whose influence on Western theater, culture and politics stretched from the 1880's to his death in 1950... What? Read a coffee table book every once in a while."

A long pregnant pause filled the room. "Riiiiight..." said Chloe as she finished getting him ready, "Anyway the bathroom's over there." she pointed to a door on the right most wall. Shepard must have missed it in his impaired state, "You're gonna be in here for three hours-"

"Three hours!"

"Don't ask questions, slave. Just do as we say." demanded the Drell, silencing any of John's protests. Turning to his own patient, he gave her a warm smile. "Ms. D'linarix, is there anything you need?"

"Naw, I'm good."

"Then, I'll come check on you in a few hours. Please remember to relax and not do anything to exacerbate your condition."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nulli dismissed him with a wave. With a small bow, the Drell took his leave.

"Well," Chloe said cheerfully, trying to lift the mood. "If you two need anything, just use the intercom on the wall and someone will help you shortly. Is there anything you need, Mr. Shepard." he shook his head, "Then, I'll come check up on you in a few hours." with a bow similar to the Drell's, Chloe left.

As soon as the hatch closed behind her, John heard a reverberating whirling thrum start up. It made him nervous. He jerked in surprise when the white light of the room shifted hue to light blue. Looking at the ceiling and floor, he saw the edges of the honeycomb tiles now glowed in a shifting rainbow gradient. "Trippy." he mused aloud as he saw that the previously black strip along the wall was now pulsing red, like a beating heart. "So, is this kind of thing normal?"

"Pretty much."

Looking at the now blue dome in the center of the ceiling he asked, "You don't, by any chance, got a pack of cards do you?"

"Nope."

"Great." Shepard sighed and felt the fog on his mind start to lift. "Got any ways to pass the time?"

"A few." Nulli gave him a soft, seductive smile. Laying back on the bench, she feigns a yawn as she extends her arms to accentuate her bust. "Though, it really all depends on whether or not you're gonna remove the catheter."

Shepard looked at the clear tube going into the groin slit in his boxer briefs, and back at the nude Asari, waiting for him to make a move. "Sorry, I only like human girls." he forced himself to repeat the mantra. Truth be told, John didn't know how much longer he was going to live, and he damn sure wasn't gonna die a virgin. But still, making it with an Alien creep'd him the hell out. "And I don't want to make you nauseous, but I really don't wanna think about taking this thing out, or how much it's gonna hurt going back in."

Nulli laughed, "I like you, kid... Perhaps I'll buy you when you go to auction." she crossed her arms and smirked, "Never owned a human before; fucked a few, but never owned... Goddess! This is going to be fun, hee hee."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Bachjret ward. T'Soni apartment.**

 **Time: 1930**

Returning to her apartment, Liara found Tali on the couch exactly where she had been when she left. She yawned, "Hey Tali." and tossed her set of keys onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey Liara, how'd the date go?"

Liara shrugged her shoulders and entered her room, a moment later she reemerged dressed in comfy sweats. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she settled down on the couch next to her roommate. "It was okay... Anto was a perfect gentleman."

"Ahhhh."

"Don't do that Tali, you sound like a vorcha when you do."

"Sorry."

Moving under the blanket so they could share, Liara rested her head on Tali's shoulder, "What are we watching?"

"Something called: _Pulp F_ _iction..._ It just started."

A few moments later, Laira sighed. "Tali, do you ever get the feeling that our life has become repetitive?"

Tali turned and her glowing eyes glared un-amused through her face plate. "Speak for yourself, Liara. Today I had to repair a suit rupture and sterilize my injector assembly. Risking viral infection is never boring."

Liara took a sip of her wine, "You know what I mean."

Tali sighed, "Yeah, its kinda boring..."

Liara sighs, "We need chocolate."

Tali giggled, "I was gonna say we need to get laid, but chocolate is good too."

* * *

 **Chapter two end.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Will Liara's wish for more excitement come true? Will Shepard be sold into sexual slavery? Will Tali die from a cold? Find out next week on Dragon ball Z. JK. Next chapter may have some sexiness, haven't figured it out yet. Don't know how long I want to keep the "Shepard is a Virgin" thing going. Any suggestions?


	6. Ties That Bind pt:1

**A/N** : So I got sidetracked by real life... And deleted this chapter and rewrote it a few times. Keep up the reviews and comments, I love reading and replying to them.

 _Italics_ indicate internal thought.

Enjoy...

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Ties That Bind**

 **Part 1**

 **The Kiss.**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Presidium Commons, Apollo Cafe.**

 **Date: August 1st, 2183**

 **Time: 0530 CST**

Covering her mouth as she yawns, Aethyta winces at the pounding in her head as she unlock her Cafe's door. The chime rings as she enters and the Asari groans at the ungodly sound. Clenching her fist she mutters, "Piss off." and a small sphere of biotic energy implodes the bell like a cheap soda can. "Drinking with Krogan. I'm too old for that shit." shaking her head disparagingly at her life choices, Aethyta sighs and claps her hands, "Wake up, Daddy's home!"

On her command the lights in the quaint 50's diner come to life and the juke box begins to play 1940's era human music. Closing her eyes, Aethyta looses herself to the melody of Arti Shaw's: _Thanks for everything._ As the big band plays, the gentle whirls of the several cleaning drones can be heard. A small smile comes to the Asari's lips as she watches the little droids begin their waltz of sanitation.

When Aethyta bought the place from the previous owner, the cafe had been little more than a patio on the Presidium Commons. It was something people passed by on their way to do some shopping. After remodeling it to resemble a 1950's era human curb side dining car and re-branding it the Apollo Cafe, she had turned the overlooked establishment into a thriving small business. However money wasn't her motivation. What mattered most to Aethyta was that the Cafe allowed her to keep tabs on her estranged Pure-blood daughter.

Busying herself with the morning routine, she heard the door open behind her along with two pairs of footsteps.

"Peg, do me a favor and double check our inventory. I think we're running low on steaks and hamburger patties... Goddess knows I love Krogan, but their double stomachs are killing my pantry." glancing at the broken stool and krogan shaped dent in the metal bar counter, Aethyta sighs. "And my furniture... When did this happen?"

"You don't remember?" Peggy; her human slave, replied with a humored smile.

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking!" fumed Aethyta as she got the coffee machines ready for use. In recent years, more and more Turians had switched from drinking Kava to Coffee. Both beverages had similar amounts of caffeine, but since coffee was a liquid rather than a smoothie, the active ingredient was absorbed faster by the Turian stomach. Making Coffee the stimulant of choice for today's Turian on the go.

"Asari-female-progenitor, this one must utter a hurtful slander over the unsavory infliction used when addressing the human-female-servant known as: Peggy." chided her eldest daughter. The cyan hued Asari gently smiled when she felt the human place her hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze of thanks.

 _I'm too sober for this shit._ The small, darkened ridge of blue flesh above Aethyta's left eye twitched in annoyance as the Matriarch took a deep breath. Exhaling through her nose like an enraged Nathrak, the Asari fixed the pair in a challenging gaze. "Shai'mo, stop talking like your father. And you, Peg, answer the bloody question."

Shai'mo flashed her mother a devious smirk, "I lived with him for practically my entire first century while you were off being a commando. I can't help it if some of his mannerisms stick." crossing her arms and glancing sideways she muttered, "You certainly weren't there."

"You're two hundred and thirty- Let it-" Aethyta scoffed and waved her hand, "I'm not having this discussion again." looking at her daughter, "Don't you have morning classes? Shouldn't you be off on your merry way?"

"Told you in the car that there's no food in the house." Shai'mo gave her mother a peck on the cheek, "I'll go grocery shopping after school," walking into the kitchen to fix herself a meal she says in a singsong voice, "You know what they say: Can't learn on an empty stomach."

Letting the moment pass, Aethyta turns her attention back to Peggy. "So what happened?"

Peggy shrugged her shoulders, "You threw Wrex into the bar after he headbutted you, or you headbutted him?" there was some confusion in her voice, "I don't know what started the whole shebang, but I know several bottles of Ryncol were what lit the fuse."

"Some help you are!" Aethyta huffed as she fished an aspirin bottle out from her jacket pocket. Fiddling with the baby proof cap, she slammed the bottle on the table and commanded, "Come here and open this."

Peggy walked over to her mistress and sweetly chided, "I'm sorry, but I'm old enough to know I don't like opening aspirin bottles." she saw her mistress fix her in a stare. Taking the bottle and opening it easily, "Big baby."

Crunching a few pills in her mouth, Aethyta smirked, "Talk like that will not get you anything for your birthday."

"Please," Peggy ran a hand sensually down her side, accentuating her bust and curvaceous hips. "We both know if you ever want this again you'll pay the toll."

"Too much information!" came Shai'mo's cherry voice from the back. It was drowned out by a sudden, tell-tale, whoosh of flames and a stammered, "By the goddess!"

"You okay, squirt?" Aethyta asked before swallowing down the pills with a swig of water. As Peggy walked behind the bar counter, she playfully slapped her slaves ass. The matriarch flashed her plaything a lecherous smile, which the human returned. "Need a med-kit?"

"No!" Aethyta internally sighed in relief, "But the stove's pilot light doesn't work. Nearly burnt my crest's off!"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get that fixed." sighing, the Matriarch closed her eyes and attempts to clear the lingering fog from her memories. She remembers the cheering chorus of several drunken Urdnot clan members. Then a blank. Then Wrex yelling something as he headbutts her. Then another blank. Then standing atop a passed out Wrex, cheering and thrusting a half empty bottle of Ryncol into the air. Then another blank. Then Peggy was dragging her home. Then another blank.

"Uhhhh... Ryncol." Aethyta groans as flashes of drunken sex with Peggy flood her mind. Watching the slave return from the back room, she notices the fresh bell chime in her hand. "Was it any good?...Shit! Wait!" eyes glazing over obsidian, Aethyta sighs in relief, "Thank the goddess; I'm not pregnant again."

"Again?" Peggy shakes her head and giggles at her mistress's misery. "Well, it wasn't the best sex we've ever had." listing her head to the side she notes, "Wasn't the worst." giving a slight smirk, "You really should consider cutting back."

"Again, TMI!" yells Shai'mo.

"For fucks sake, stop acting like you're such pure maiden! You're in a sorority for Athame's sake! We all know what happens there!" Aethyta waves off her daughters indignation, "Shit, not last week I caught you dragging a Turian into my house."

"Which the three of us then shared!" Shai'mo shot back as she emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"He was rather _spirited_ wasn't he?" Peggy glibly remarks and the three ladies share a knowing look, "What was his name again? Krylos? Kryen?"

"Kryik." Both mother and daughter answer in unison. Aethyta smiles as the sinful memory of the threesome dances through her mind, "Boy certainly had stamina."

"I wanted him for myself." pouted Shai'mo before stuffing her face with a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"If you wanted him for yourself you should've taken him to a love hotel; you've got the credits." Aethyta crossed her arms and smirked, "You know the rules, Squirt. You bring a sex partner back to my house and you have to share... Sharing is caring... And he didn't seem to mind one bit." Shai'mo rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

Ten minutes later, Aethyta bid her daughter farewell and wished her to have a good day at school. After she was gone, Aethyta and Peg worked in tandem to finish getting the Cafe ready for the morning rush. They were shortly joined by Petozi, her Elcor fry cook. The Dekuuna native bid them hello and slowly lumbered off to the kitchen. A half hour before opening, the three are in the back room eating breakfast when they hear the door chime. Turning her head, Aethyta shouts, "COME BACK LATER. WE'RE NOT OPEN YET!"

"With feigned interest: Perhaps you should keep the lights off, Aethyta."

Hearing the door chime again and the footsteps of multiple people entering, the Matriarch sighs angrily and tosses her fork against her plate. "Can't people read the sign?" getting up and throwing open the partition separating the kitchen from the diner, she fumes, "We're not open yet! Can't you read the-" her voice suddenly dies in her throat at who she see's.

"Hello Aethy."

Shifting her weight to her back foot, Aethyta surveys the five armed Asari commando's taking position around her cafe. Walking to the counter she grabs a rag and begins wiping it down. "I take it this isn't a social call?" she asks none too kindly; her other hand slips below the counter to grip the handle of her hidden shotgun. "What do you want?" as she speaks, Aethyta silently swivels the barrel to point at her fellow Matriarch's torso.

"Now Aethy, I know manners were never your strong suit. But is that any way to speak to an old friend?"

Aethyta scoffs at the sickeningly sweet and innocent infliction in the woman's tone. "So we're friends now?" she asks, masking the cocking sound of her shotgun. A long and heavy silence forms between the two Matriarchs as they size each other up. It lingers for several tense moments before it is broken by Peggy coming out to ask what was going on.

"Who's this, Aethy?"

Aethyta softens her posture slightly and sighs, "Peggy, meet Benezia T'Soni. Benezia, say hello to Peggy."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Benezia smiles and bows her head.

"Peggy, say goodbye to Benezia." the human has a puzzled expression on her face. Aethyta uses her free hand to turn the human around, "Uh, Matriarch talk." and smacks Peggy on the ass again, scooting her off to the back room. The human disappears.

"I never took you for a slave owner, Aethy." Benezia flashes her former bondmate a coy smile.

"Times change. I never took you for a vindictive, backstabbing, manipulative bitch... So I guess we're both full of surprises." Aethyta studies Benezia's features for any hint as to the nature of this arrival. "What is it you want?" she restates.

"I know you may find it hard to believe, Aethy, but I still do care for you." Benezia says softly as she takes a seat at the bar, "I simply wish to share a pleasant conversation with the father of my child. Over a cup of tea, perhaps?"

"Pleasant conversation?" Aethyta scoffed, "You're incapable of just "talking" Nezzy. Normal people talk, you dictate. But go ahead, regale me with empty adulation. We both know you're really here for Liara."

"Very well, have it your way." Benezia sighs, disappointed at the gloomy mood her former lover has cast over the room. "You can rest assured there's nothing sinister about my visit. I simply wish to reconnect with our daughter."

"Does Liara know you're coming?"

"It wasn't planned, if that's what you're asking. Councilor Tevos requested my assistance with some urgent matters of State. So here I am, serving my people." Aethyta ignores her subtle jab as she pours her former lover a cup of tea, "It was all rather short notice, really... So, seeing as I'm already here, I don't see why I should let this opportunity go to waste."

Aethyta sighed and shook her head. She knew Nezzy had ulterior motives, she always did, but Aethyta also knew nothing short of torture would get the Matriarch to spill. "You promised me you'd let her go her own way, no matter what you wanted."

"I'll be gentle, Aethy, I promise."

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that!" Aethyta slammed her fist against the counter, "The tighter you squeeze, the more she slips through your fingers... You can't try to force a relationship with her. You have to stop pressuring her, Nezzy."

"Pressure makes diamonds."

"Pressure also makes rocks crumble."

Benezia takes a sip of her tea, "And after a good whipping, cream rises to the top."

"So does scum." Aethyta shot back with a snide smirk. All of this was old hat by now. Every couple decades or so, Benezia would suddenly force herself into their lives like a passing comet, yet all it ever accomplished was to push their daughter further and further away. "You're treating her like a baby bird, Nezzy, one day, she's gonna raise one hell of a storm."

"I told you, I've learned my lesson." Benezia stated icily, ending the discussion. "This won't be like Illium."

"It damn well better not be. Liara's happy here, Nezzy... She's got a career she loves and friends who care for her, and I swear to the fucking Goddess if you force her to flee again, Daddy's getting involved."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Huerta Memorial.**

 **Time: 0800 CST**

"How can you say your life is boring, Liara? You have, quite possibly, the most interesting life of anyone I've ever met!" Johnathan said, rather mystified by the Asari's statement as he rolled onto his left side. "I mean: you're an alien, living on an alien space station, with other aliens. Do you have any idea how cool that sounds! For thousands of years my species dreamed of such a life- Oooh that's cold." he arched his back on reflex as she sprayed his spine with a sterilizing agent.

"Forgot to preheat, sorry." apologized Liara, her soft voice had that adorably cute innocence to it that melted John's heart. "And you know what? I absolutely deplore it when people use false equivalency to justify their reasoning. That's like telling a Drell with Kepral's Syndrome, or an Asthmatic: "What do you mean you're having trouble breathing? Look at all this air around you!"

Johnathan chuckled as he shot back, "Or telling humanity, who abolished slavery three centuries ago: "What do you mean you have a problem with slavery? Slavery's the natural order of the galaxy!" he couldn't see it, but he hoped his blow had landed on receptive ears.

"Yes, life's just filled with disappointments isn't it?" he could tell it was a rhetorical question, "Now, you're going to feel a tiny pinch; that's just the local anesthetic." a moment later, John felt a tiny prick and then a coolness spreading across his lower back. Removing the needle, Liara dabbed the injection site with a gauze swab to clear away a droplet of blood.

"That wasn't so bad." John joked as he heard movement behind him.

Liara grinned slightly at his little display of male bravado as she took a testing needle and gently prodded the operation site, "Do you feel that?" she asked, waiting for his reply.

"No."

"Okay, how about this?" she asked him again as she poked another section around his L3/L4 vertebrae.

"Can't feel a thing."

"Good." satisfied that the numbing agent had reached full effect, she picked up the lumbar puncture from the medical tray and ripped open its protective packaging. "Alright, John. I'm going to need you to remain perfectly still."

"What happens if I don't?" he asked curiously

"Well, the deleterious effects can range from minor nerve damage to total paralysis of your lower extremities." Shepard gulped and she felt him flinch. "Rest easy, John, you're in very capable hands."

"I trust you."

The statement brought an inward smile to the Asari's lips. She enjoyed the human's company; he was pleasant to be around; more than pleasant really, and, when he praised her, she felt as if sunshine had kissed her cheek. It certainly didn't hurt that by Asari standards, Shepard was an exceptionally desirable mate. He possessed all the qualities her kind sought after: perfect genes, perfect physic, above average IQ, and he was a natural biotic to boot! It was almost as if the Goddess herself had sculpted humanity to forever serve the daughters of Thessia.

Liara told herself that these feelings were just purely physiological. A neurological response to altered hormone levels caused by her maidenhood's biological desire to acquire new stimuli. Perfectly normal for an Asari her age. The same thing had happened when she'd met Tali'Zorah. However, that biochemical response pail'd in comparison to the one she was feeling now.

Deep down, Liara wondered if there was something more to it?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she joked. "If something does go wrong, it's not like we cant regrow and transplant a new nerve column."

"You make it sound so easy." John chuckled.

"As Tali would say: It's just like changing out a fuse box."

"As someone whose _actually_ been electrocuted while changing out a fuse box, I hope its a tad more complicated."

Shepard felt a blush creep up to his face when she giggled at his joke. With his back turned to her, it was increasingly difficult to remember that that wonderful voice was connected to an Alien body. A body that belonged to a galactic public who showed no qualms about slavery. A body that belonged to a species who'd gladly use him as a toy, a sex slave, and then discard him when they grew bored. But, deep down, he wanted; no, needed to believe Liara was incapable of such wickedness.

"Just relax, take steady breaths, and don't make any sudden movements." inserting the spinal needle in-between the vertebrae, Liara gently pushed until she felt it give way. "Okay, passing through the ligamentum flavum." applying more pressure and keeping her hands steady, she felt it give way again. "Passing the dura mater."

"Is it normal to talk your patients through the procedure?"

"Sorry, it helps me focus. Does it bother you? I can stop if it does."

"No, its actually quite reassuring." even her nervousness was adorable, "Lets me know you didn't get your medical license from a box of crack-er-jacks."

"What are crack-er-jacks?" she asked as she withdrew the stylet from the spinal needle and began collecting the cerebrospinal fluid. Knowing Mordin wanted as much as safely possible, Liara filled three small vials.

"You know what ligamentum flavum is, but not crack-er-jacks." John chided and, remembering her warning to not move, repressed a chuckle. Not wishing to be cruel he told her, "They're a confectionery treat usually sold at sporting events; human ones at least, they come in a cardboard box and have some sort of small prize in them."

"Sounds dangerous." Liara said as she finished up and withdrew the needle, "Why would your species put small, non-food items in food?" dashing a dollop of medi-gel onto the site, she sealed it with a gauze bandage. "Sound's like a choking hazard... You can roll over now, we're through."

"I don't really know why we do it." relaxing back onto his bed, John readjusted his hospital gown before Liara reattached his leg and arm restraints. "If Crack-er-jacks makes your head spin, don't even try Kinder eggs." seeing her questioning look he added, "They're a chocolate candy that's manufactured by an Italian company. Under the chocolate shell is a small plastic container with a toy, usually a puzzle or something."

"Isn't Kinder a German word."

Shepard smiled and threw up his hands as much as he could, "Welcome to humanity, the species that looks at logic in the face and goes: "Yeah, we don't need that." she laughed demurely and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "I'm just impressed you know some German."

Liara's cheeks blushed violet at the compliment and she turned away in embarrassment. That warming, fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach was back. "I've told you before that I have a thing for languages." handing the vials off to a waiting nurse, "They fascinate me. The sheer vast variety of them; almost as many as stars in the night sky." distracting herself with cleanup, "Its a bit of a medical fascination too; the tongue is such a spellbinding organ."

"Is it now?" he questioned, his tone asking her for more as the nurse left.

"It truly is an amazing organ, Johnathan. A fleshy muscle that can not only nimbly and dexterously master multitudes of patterns, shapes, and sequences to give life to our inner most thoughts, but can also taste and feel textures so fine they would be missed by our hands."

He so did enjoy the giddy infliction her melodious voice took-on when she was excited. And the bouncing, the bouncing wasn't too bad either. The primal, lizard portion of his brain that controlled his masculine mating urges rather like the bouncing. "I'm rather particular to smell, myself. How a simple aromatic chain of organic molecules can evoke our deepest amorous emotions."

Mid-turn, out of the corner of her eyes, Liara's caught his gaze. But something was different. Johnathan wasn't looking at her like he normally did, as a friend, no, he was looking at her the way lovers look. She felt a spark in her core and instantly adverted her gaze. _You're just imagining things, Liara. It's just in your head. It's just in your head._ She told herself, repeating the mantra as she pressed her thighs together to relieve the tension.

"Smell is good, I'll give you that. But did you know that since our tongues are constantly tasting themselves, our brains block the signal?" _Good Liara, good. Distract yourself with medical trivia and don't focus on how sexy Shepard looks. All shackled, helpless, vulnerable... By the Goddess! What's happening to me?!_

Before Johnathan could stop himself he confidently asked like a smooth criminal, "So why don't you come over here and let me taste yours for a change?" _Oh shit, where the hell did that come from?_ "Sorry, Liara that was-" Shepard voice died in his throat as he watched Liara walked over, as if in a trance, and press her lips against his own.

Stunned speechless, Johnathan blinked as he hummed in enjoyment at the feeling of her pillow soft lips against his own. Liara's eyes were closed and he could tell she was lost in the moment. Parting his lips, he discovered she was mirroring his movements. Figuring what the hell and to just go with it, his tongue ventured out from its oral cave to sweep across the Asari's gums. When she parted her teeth in a whimper, John closed his eyes and took the initiative.

When Liara opened her eyes and saw what she was doing, her mind raced for an explanation. This was wrong on so many levels and violated numerous ethical codes of conduct, but when she felt his velvety warm and wet tongue slither across her own, any protest she had was blown out of the water. Letting out another little moan, she closed her eyes and returned the oral favor.

Shepard's eyebrows shot up when he felt her massaging his tongue with her own. Liara tasted delectable, the flavor far surpassing anything he'd tasted in recent memory. All his qualms or xenophobic protests were washed away as he felt her slippery muscle dance with his own. Employing the lessons Ashley had taught him, John took a breath and doubled his ministrations; making sure to not be too possessive, but at the same time not to timid. He thought Liara would be more shy, but he was shocked when he felt her enter his mouth.

For what seemed like hours the two were absorbed in their own little paradise, filling the room with a chorus of wet sounds of smacking lips and gently gasps and groans. Johnathan wanted this moment to last forever, but unfortunately reality had other plans.

"Ahem!" Mordin coughed. "Don't mean to interrupt, Dr. T'Soni. But Mr. Shepard has other tests to complete."

In unison, John's and Liara's eyes widened like deer caught in headlights. For a half second they just stared into each others eyes before Liara jerked her body away. As fervent apologies fell from her lips like jewels, Shepard noticed that something of his was standing proudly at attention. But his mind, so full of her heady, lingering taste, that he frankly didn't care. Licking his lips, John could still feel the shadow of her tender sweet embraces presence.

"By the Goddess! I'm-"

"Well, well, well, Liara." Dr. Chakwas snickered as she saw the humans throbbing erection. "Shepard was scheduled for a bone marrow extraction, but given your-*Ahem*- Affect on the poor lad, I think we should skip that and go straight to the semen sample. Dr. Solus?"

"Seems aptly prudent." The salarian replied as he tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool.

"Semen sample?" Liara blinked a few times then looked at John. In her shock, it took the maiden a moment to register the large tepee. But when she saw what she'd done her hand flew to her aghast mouth. "By the Goddess! I'm.. Uhh, this... Er.. He and me... Goddess." her speech delineated into a stammering of Um's and barely audible Goddess's!

Shepard watched Liara's meltdown and saw her beautiful face shift from blue, to violet, to deep purple. He didn't know if Asari could die from embarrassment, but if there ever was a test case, Laira was surely a contender. Finally, she blew a fuse and just stopped muttering altogether.

"I should. I should go." Lowering her head, Liara covered her face with her hands and stormed out the door.

Stepped in front of the fleeing Asari, Karin had a grin on her face. "Darling, hold on for a second." when the poor girl looked up she saw the welling tears. "Just to clarify, becasue there will be a discussion when you leave, what exactly did Shepard say to make you give him a tonsillectomy with your tongue?"

Liara's eyes widened and she pushed past Karin.

"Where you going, honey?" Chakwas called after her; poking her head down the hall, "Don't you know its poor manners to get them revved up with no release!?" Liara froze in place as she felt untold scores of eyes upon her. "Don't forget! You have clinic hours from 2-8!" Karin called out as she saw Liara duct around a corner.

"Karin, that was rather cruel." Mordin snipped at his slave.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Crossing her arms, Karin watched a Batarian nurse wheel in a specimen collection tower. "God, I haven't had that much fun since the war." glancing at John, "So what did you say? You sly dog you."

Shepard coughed, "I'm not telling."

* * *

 **Part 1 end.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll get the next part up soon.


	7. Ties That Bind pt:2

**A/N:** As stated, here's the second part of: Ties That Bind. You know the rules.

On your mark.

Get set.

Go!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Ties That Bind**

 **Part 2**

 **The Choice**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Huerta Memorial.**

 **Date: August 1st, 2183**

 **Time: 1205 CST**

Tugging on the restraints lashing his arms to the bed, Johnathan winced as a tingling ache radiated up his spine. It seemed the Batarian nurse had felt the need to tighten his bonds to straight jacket levels of immobilization. Actually, a straight jacket would have been preferable, at least then he could've dislocated his shoulder and Houdini'd his freedom. But alas, luck was not on his side.

Tagging the nurse call button, an Asari entered his room and he gave her some words about being in pain. She said some words meant to comfort and keyed her override code into the PCA (Patient-controlled analgesia). He thanked her and joked about the absurdity of a machine meant for the Patient to control, yet couldn't, as he of memorized her code. He didn't know what use it would be, outside of self medication, but he memorized it all the same.

She shot back a comment about slaves committing suicide via overdose.

Shepard soon felt liquid relief drown out the sizzling in his nerves. It was a wonderful feeling, like a tall glass of water on a warm summers day. With his lucidity becoming increasingly impaired, John closed his eyes and his mind drifted to thoughts of the kiss he shared with Laira. He could still feel her softness on his lips, taste her on his tongue, smell her on his lapel. It was a hell of a kiss and by god did he want to do that again; feel that way again.

Yet time was not on his side. Johnathan knew his devils bargain had bought him at most an extra week. He had to capitalize on the opertunity, and soon, lest he wanted to be sold to someone other than Liara T'Soni. He didn't truthfully know if she would be a kind Master. Master? Mistress? (He'd figure that out later) But she was presently the best possible solution to his cruddy situation.

But how would he do it?

Shepard felt another wave of fuzziness roll over his mind and knew these thoughts would have to wait. For now, he was content with letting go and surfing these euphoric waves for as long as possible. Mind drifting from dream to reality and then back to dream, memories of romancing Ashley began to blend together with lurid fantasies of Liara.

He didn't know how much time had passed but when he came back to reality he noticed he wasn't alone. There was a familiar human in his room, holding his chart and looking things over. "Daniel?" John weakly cough out past his terribly dry throat.

"So you are awake." said Daniel, a smirk on his face. "Boy, they got you on some pretty swell painkillers... How you feeling?"

"Confused." He coughed again and licked his chapped lips. Struggling to sit upright, he drank from the cup of water Daniel offered and swished the fluid around his mouth before swallowing. "I may be hallucinating; But is that a doctors robe I see?"

"You're not, John, this is real." Daniel mused as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Glancing at the specimen collection device in the corner of the room, "Seem's like you're having fun."

"Oh yes, sticking my pecker into a milking machine. So much better than the real thing." Shepard droll'd sarcastically, "Why is that infernal contraption still here? I gave Mordin his sample."

"Seems he wants more for test purposes, so get comfortable. If you don't like it... You can always use the old school method."

"What; Like a caveman?... I'll stick to the sexbot thank you very much." John laughed and wagged his eyebrows, "Hey, maybe I can get a few candy-stripers to help."

"What are you from the 1940's? Who calls 'em candy-stripers anymore." Daniel jested with a playful nudge of Shepard's shoulder. "I thought you'd prefer a certain Asari doctor?" his tone insinuated suggestively.

"So you heard about that huh?"

"John, this place is worse than a sewing circle with gossip."

"That bad."

"It's like a sieve." Daniel loosely smirked before shifting his features and becoming serious. "I owe you one. What you did for me. I'm in your debt."

"Daniel, consider us even." Shepard squirmed in bed so he could carry on the conversation eye to eye. "Trust me, you don't owe me anything." Daniel went to say something but John cut him off. "We're even." he said firmly, "You saved the lives of every human on that slave ship, including mine. I'm simply repaying the favor."

"You say it like you're paying back a twenty credit bar tab." Daniel said in disbelief. "Bone marrow, spinal fluid, biopsy of your kidneys, heart, lung, liver, stomach, intestines... These are not the actions one takes for a person they just met, John."

Shepard shrugged, "Mordin needed samples for his research into the N7 program. As the offspring of two N7's, my genetic template is the best candidate he has to further his studies." Shepard blandly replied, like he was reading the back of a book. "We each have something the other needs. I trade him my body and in exchange Huerta buys your contract and employs you as a doctor. It's a win win."

Daniel fixed him in a gaze.

"Look..." he sighed, "Call it a family motto; or a deeply ingrained character flaw, but: A Shepard always repays his debts... I owed you. Now the debt has been repaid... My family's honor has been restored and so on and so forth."

"You realize normal people don't act this way, right?"

"Yeah, but they think it." John chuckled.

After a momentary pause, Daniel sighed and cautiously looked around before slipping something into Shepard's hand; whispering, "Take this."

Feeling the objects dimensions, it was about the size of a standard credit chit. "What this?" he asked as he pressed the rounded back against his palm and ran his index finger across the smooth front.

"The key to your salvation." Daniel hushed, "When the time comes, press the front bit against the back bit of your slave collar and it'll short out the electronics."

"What do you mean when the times right?" John whispered back.

"I have contacts on the Citadel, John. Contacts that'll more than happily take you back to your home." Daniel brought up his omni-tool to make it look like he was doing something, "I had a plan. Then you happened and now I no longer have need of it."

Dropping the whisper, "So you like the job then?"

"Yes, it's fantastic!" Daniel followed suit, "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss Horizon, but Huerta Memorial is the top medical facility in the galaxy. I've dreamed of working here since med-school. Horizon Memorial was bush league compared to Huerta."

"I see-Aughff!" Shepard guffawed as he found himself on the receiving end of a long hug.

Daniel pressed his lips next to John's ear and whispered, "Transports called: Silver Typhon. It's moored at docking bay 94 in the Zakera Ward shipyards. It leaves in six hours. Be on it." pulling away he clasped his friend on the shoulder. "Well, I leave you to get some rest. You're going to need your strength when your working Zakera Ward's Free Clinic."

Shepard coughed, "What now?"

Daniel had a shit eating grin on his face, "I had a nice talk with our physical therapist. Both Dr. Michel and I agree it would do you some good if you got some fresh air. Push yourself with a few hours of normal daily activity. I thought you'd jump at the chance; what with you confined to that bed morning, noon, and night."

"Some fresh air would be nice." Shepard slowly nodded and pursed his lips, "You two can actually pull this off?"

"Wasn't all that hard." Daniel shifted his weight to his back foot, "All we had to do was get an attending to sign off on the paperwork. Dr. Chakwas was more than happy to sign once we told her Dr. T'Soni would be working the clinic." John rolled his eyes, "And since you're technically Liara's slave, Huerta doesn't have an issue with property assisting their masters. Legally speaking, you're good as long as you don't do anything that can be construed as practicing medicine without a license."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean: I'm Liara's slave?"

"Didn't you know?" Daniel chuckled, "Captain Anto signed our contracts over to her. Temporarily, mind you, until we're medically fit for sale. In essence, she owns us... Well you... As of 0200 today, I'm property of Dr. Mordin Solus." his omni-tool beeped, "Shit I gotta go; don't want to be late for afternoon rounds."

With that, John watched Daniel dart out of the room. Slipping the device up his sleeve, he mulled the plan over. Unlike before, Johnathan now had the means, the opertunity, and his biotics to aid in his escape. It was far from a perfect plan, a long shot really, but if it meant getting to see his family again he had take it... Right?

So why did he felt like crap?

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Huerta memorial.**

 **Time: 1205 CST**

 _"And in our top story, representatives from the-"_ *click*

 _"Hierarchy Alliance State Department met with-"_ *click*

 _"the Council today, to discuss the Hegemony's growing concerns-"_ *click*

 _"over the Hierarchy's continuing refusal to share-"_ *click*

 _"advance military technology captured after the end of the Pan-Galactic Contact War.-"_ *click*

 _"In a statement from General Legatus-"_ *click*

 _"Under no circumstance will the Hierarchy Alliance allow the proliferation of Stealth technology, or the weapons system commonly referred to as Thanix-"_ *click*

 _"This surprising move of Turian/Human solidarity, is seen by many in the galactic community as-"_ *click*

"Would you please be so kind as to stop doing that?" Miranda demurely asked; her debonair voice laced with a soothing eloquence that radiated poise and nobility. Her posture, much like her tone, was relaxed and graceful; concealing her true feelings on the matter. He had to hand it to her, her mask of imperceptibility was well crafted, however, Kaidan wasn't some starry-eyed commoner, like Miranda, he too was equally versed in the arts of perception. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, the Spaniard from the great white north lackadaisically rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Why? Does it... Bother you?"

Knowing direct confrontation was exactly what he wanted, Miranda opted for being passive aggressive instead. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she let out a noticeably disappointed sigh. Kaidan was all too quick to respond, "No one said you had to be here. I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own, Miranda."

Her better instincts told her to let it go, but the cocky bravado in his voice was begging for a response. Oh how she longed for simpler days, days when her mistress had yet to employ a single male Acolyte. But alas, those days were no more; Sha'ira had succumbed to the will of the people, and now trained male slaves in the arts of the Consort.

Cocking a sensuous hip, "And risk you getting tuned-up by human-haters? No thank you... You'll miss enough work becasue of this foul up as it is." Miranda relished in the opportunity to scold her subordinate, "The last thing our mistress needs is one of her top earners laid up, or worse, because her slave went stag on the Citadel." Kaidan smirked, "So I'm Sha'ira's best earner hmm? Little miss genetically superior finally admits defeat."

Miranda felt the urge to smack him well up from deep inside, but such crass actions were unladylike. She reminded herself that physical wounds will heal, but mental wounds last a lifetime. Crossing her arms and tisking her tongue, "Kaidan, allow me to set the record straight for good and all... Firstly: I said top, not best. Secondly: the comparison only took your fellow male counterparts into consideration. Thirdly: Don't flatter yourself-" clasping him hard on the shoulder. "you're nowhere's near my league." As Miranda gazed coldly into his eyes, she continued to tighten her grip until he winced. "Only in your wildest dreams will you ever reach my pinnacle of perfection."

"Oh really, cause your sister doesn't seem to mind." grunted Kaidan as he tugged himself from her grasp. "Oriana is such a delightful creature. I've always found her exuberant devotion to religion to be most enlightening." Rolling his shoulder to exercise the joint, he scratched at the itch on his torso while contemplating what other scathing retort to fire back. "And if I recall correctly, it wasn't all too long ago you and I-"

"I was training you, you bloody wanker!" Miranda's persona slipped and her face flushed scarlet. Regaining her composure she sighed, "Besides, Oriana is a grown woman. Free to make her own mistakes. In the end she always comes back to me." Kaidan chuckled but his joy was short lived as pain from his rash blossomed new agony. Needing to take his mind off it he muttered, "I know we Acolytes are a pretty liberal bunch, but I never understand how a married woman can have sexual relations with her sister."

"She's my clone." Miranda stoically replied as she handed him a cup of water. "Doing it with your clone is hardly any different than masturbation. It's not like were blood relatives, and Clients pay hand over fist for the Lawson Twin experience... In the end, all that really matters in life is love." Kaidan could heard her voice take a somber turn, "Even with genetic modification, compared to the Asari, our live span is short and fleeting. Why shouldn't we take as much pleasure as we can, while we can?"

Completely caught off guard by the turn the conversation had taken, Kaidan scratched the back of his head. "So. Umm... What does your Bond-mate think of it?" it stupefied him how quickly she perked up at the mentioning of her wife. "Oh, Jack?" Miranda covered her mouth with a hand and giggled, "She doesn't mind; in-fact I think she rather enjoys it?"

"Uhhmm..." Kaidan blankly stared and Miranda hummed in delight at his expression. Beaming with pride at her accomplishment, Miranda took the glass from his hands and finished the final gulp in victory. Wanting to see if she could blow another one of Alenko's fuse's she added. "As Jack so eloquently puts it: It's great cause if I'm not in the mood when she wakes up, she can roll over and fuck my sister."

"Yeah... I don't know how to respond to that." Retreating into himself, a pregnant pause passed over the room. It lingered for a few minutes until Kaidan broke it with a muttered, "Damn this itches." shifting his eyes over to her he asked, "Shouldn't you be resting?" tucking an errant lock of raven hair behind her ear, Miranda placated him with a smile. "Unlike you, Mr. Alenko, I can handle my Turian."

"You're saying this is my fault?"

"Are you suggesting it isn't?" Miranda shifted her stance to accentuate her vivacious proportions. "I've comforted six clients in the last two days. Yet I don't have a single chafe, bite-mark or puncture wound to show for it. You, on the other hand, caught something from one little pesky girl on shore leave." Kaidan narrowed his eyes, "It's just an allergic reaction-"

"Still caught it." Miranda touted proudly, taking more glee in her compatriots misfortune than she knew was called for. It was a simple mistake after all; an oversight, it could have happened to anyone. Well, anyone but Oriana and herself. The Lawson's took pride in being perfect in every way. Kaidan rolled his eyes as the door opened and Miranda saw a familiar Asari walk in.

"Greetings, Mr. Alenko. I'm doctor Liara T'Soni, I'll be treating you today." looking up from her data pad, Liara was struck by who she saw. "Miranda? What a small world; it's a pleasure to see you again." Recognizing the highborn family name, Kaidan's eyes shifted between the pair. "You two know each other?" Miranda bowed her head in reverence to the Asari and mused, "Not intimately, no, we met in a restroom while I was on a date."

Kaidan kept his cheeky comments about that to himself. The Acolyte didn't know the exact nature of their relationship, but he knew that if word got to Matriarch Benezia that he had offended her daughter in any way, not even mistress Sha'ira, with all her political favors and sway, could stop Benezia from ordering his execution. It was a secret, known only to those who serviced the upper echelon of Thessian society, that there were only a handful of families you never cross. Ancient families. Families who's bloodlines could be traced back more than a hundred generations to the founding of the Asari Republics.

T'Soni was one of those... And Kaidan was no fool.

"So, Mr. Alenko, what brings you here today?" Liara asked innocently, unaware of the mental turmoil going on in his mind. Miranda noticed, however, when he didn't respond and sighed. "You'll have to forgive him, Liara. In the presence of exceptional beauty, men tend to lose what intelligence they have and think only of primal needs." pinching Kaidan's ear, she twisted it until he snapped out of his stupor.

"Is that so?" Liara replied as she read Alenko's chart and idly wondered how much validity Miranda's generalization had. In the back of her mind she wondered if Johnathan had such fantasies about her? Given the opportunity, would he act upon those bestial urges? Were he not restrained, how far would he have taken that kiss? Were they not interrupted, would John have pinned her body beneath his own, deny her escape and savagely claim her as his mate? Liara squirmed in her seat as heat blossomed in her core. She rubbed her thighs together, creating a delicious friction as she pushed away thoughts of John and his generous endowment. "Mr. Alenko-"

"Kaidan."

"Sorry?"

"You can call me Kaidan, doctor T'Soni."

"Oh... Um. Thank you... Well, Kaidan," reaching into her lab-coat and taking out a pair of sterilized gloves, "I see that you've left the nature of your visit blank. May I ask why you're here?" there was a crisp snap of latex as the gloves molded to her hands. Kaidan nervously scratched the back of his head and Liara's heart plummeted in fear that he had discovered her tawdriness. "Is... Something wrong?"

"No... It's better if I just show you. Can you shut the curtains?"

"Sure..." Looking inquisitively at her patient, and then to Miranda, Liara activated her omni-tool and accessed the rooms features. Dragging her finger across the orange holographic screen, she quickly found the privacy controls and keyed in the command. A moment later the holographic interface on the door shifted from green to red and the rooms windows transitioned to grey opaque. "Is this to your liking?"

"Thank you." Kaidan sighed as he jumped off the bed and began undressing. "I hope you are not squeamish."

"After two years at Huerta, I assure you nothing shocks me anymore."

With what had transpired, Liara found it a bit more difficult than usual to maintain her composure as she watched yet another attractive human male disrobe. Her lecherous eyes took enjoyment from the sight and found themselves drawn to Kaidan's well defined musculature. Her heart fluttered with every article of clothing he shed. However, when Alenko removed his under shirt and she saw the inflamed rashes covering his arms and torso, the good doctor suddenly found herself very in control.

"By the goddess what happened!?"

"Allergies."

"I can see that." Liara stammered as she activated her medical scanner. Moving closer to inspect the blemishes she asked him if he was in any pain. "Not constantly, no. It only hurts when I move." replied Kaidan, drawing an incoherent mutter from the Asari. Prodding a blemish on his chest with a gloved finger, Liara watched it change from red to white, "How did this happen?" Kaidan scratched the back of his head, "Lets just say it was a work related incident."

Liara pulled back and glanced between the two humans, "You're an Acolyte for the Consort as well?" Miranda was quick to speak up, "Which is why you'll understand our need to keep things... Discrete."

"I see." Liara nodded, "Is the rash confined to your torso? Or has it spread anywhere's else?" she saw him give a moments pause and added, "If it makes you more comfortable, I can ask Miranda to leave?" Kaidan grimaced, "No, its fine. Ain't nothing she hasn't seen before." Undoing his belt, Alenko dropped his trousers and underwear to the floor in one swift move. Liara blinked slowly as her mind registered what she saw, and Miranda forced herself not to laugh at his misfortune.

"Oh dear... Seems you're in a pecker- I mean peck of trouble." Liara swallowed her gasp and remained professional. "Is... Is there any burning sensation when you urinate?" Kaidan heard Miranda's stifled cackle and he shot her a withering glare. "No. It just itches." swinging over a medical tray, Liara prepped the equipment. "I'll um... I'll need to take some samples." Kaidan crossed his arms and shivered, "Not a word, Miranda."

"Like I'd want to tell this to anyone... I think you just ruined men for me." Miranda adverted her eyes as she tried to erase the mental picture of Kaidan's inflamed penis from her memory. "How long will he be out of commission, doctor?"

"Depends on the severity of the infection. Perhaps a month?" Liara replied as she took skin samples, "But I won't know for certain until I get the lab results back." Kaidan's voice cracked nervously, "You _have_ seen this before and treated it, right?"

"Of course I have!" Liara stated firmly, a little insulted by his tone. "You're not the first slave I've seen whose been... "ridden ragged"... by their Turian or Krogan master." her blue cheeks hued violet at the perverseness that fell from her lips, "The former less so then the latter... Turian's tend to take care of their playthings like they would their rifle." she didn't know why but she couldn't stop herself from rambling.

"Indeed they do." Miranda hummed saucily in remembrance of blissful pleasure. Unlike Kaidan, she was careful when choosing her Turian clients. An absolute must was that they pass a psych eval and background check. After that came her own secret points of interests: Did their cock have decent length, girth, and ridges? Did they have an oral fixation? Did they have access to classified information; fleet deployments, weapon shipments, and so on and so fourth...

"I doubt this is life threatening, but you can never be too safe." Liara mused as she finished her examination, "You said this was work related, but... How exactly did this happen?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Absolutely it is!... Oh, and you can put your clothes back on." Kaidan looked at her skeptically, "Why do you need to know? How does that impact, in anyway, how you treat- Ouch!" he winced as Miranda swatted the back of his head. "Hey, what-"

"Just do as the good doctor says." Sighing as he pulled his trousers up, "A new client failed to disclose that her body lotion contained natural strawberry extract. And, of course, strawberries are the one thing I'm allergic too."

"I see... I'm sorry for your misfortune." taking out her prescription pad, "I'm writing you a prescription for: Levadoxin. It's an antihistamine lotion that will aid in clearing everything up. The instructions are printed on the bottle in galactic common, and are easy to follow... Apply it to the affected areas, let sit for five minutes, and then rinse it off. Repeat once a day for ten days. Even if the rash is gone before day ten, please continue to use it as directed."

"Thank you." Kaidan flashed the Asari a smile as he took the prescription.

"You're welcome. I do hope you recover quickly." Liara felt her omni-tool buzz. "You can fill that at our pharmacy on level three." silencing the alarm she set to coincide with midday rounds, "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No, I think we can handle it from here." Miranda replied warmly and respectfully bowed her head, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Laira."

"Likewise." Liara returned the bow, "A nurse will be by shortly to see you out. Excuse me."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Lower wards. Refuse collection and recycling center.**

 **Time: 1330 CST**

 _"...Once more we sail with a blue-shifting gale towards our migrant home. Our drive-core charged, Our pilgrimage done and we ain't got far to roam. Six hellish months we toiled away under hostile Alien eyes. But now we're bound from the Council's realm, Rolling down to Old Qwib-Qwib!"_

 _"Rolling down to Old Qwib-Qwib, me boys, Rolling down to Old Qwib-Qwib! We're fleet-ward bound from the Council's realm, Rolling down to Old Qwib-Qwib!"_

 _"Once more we sail with a blue-shifting gale through the cold vacuum of space. Them big gray hulls, Them beautiful ships we soon shall see again. Our peoples laments are carried away ward, what care they for our plight. A mechanized gale is after us, Thank the Ancestors we're fleet-ward bound."_

Tali'Zorah hummed the songs chorus as she scanned the towering piles of refuse for hidden trinkets. The Citadel's reclamation dump was a well known hunting ground for pilgrims, as the stench of rotting sewage kept away all but the most desperate of scavengers. But aroma wasn't an issue for the species who lived in a hermetically sealed bio-suit. All Tali had to do was shut-down her suits olfactory receptors and the refuse might as well smell like the botanical gardens on the Presidium.

Occasionally, she would come across a fellow Quarian and stop to share a kind word, or, if they were interested, see what they had to trade. As transient traveling vagabonds, every pilgrim carried with them a digital manifest of their salvage, and, after a quick sync of 'Tools, commonalities would be highlighted so the parties could efficiently hammer out a deal. There was nothing Quarian's loved more than a good haggle... Well, except for maybe the endorphin rush from a suit-link, but that was a different type of hammering altogether.

Alerted by a beep in her helmet to something shiny, Tali re-scanned the garbage pile again and let out a tiny gasp. "Keelah! An intact T-19 power converter! If I can refurbish it, it'll sell it for a pretty-penny on the Net-Exchange!" dropping her rucksack, she gleefully rubbed her hands together and whispered, "Best. Day. Ever!"

"What's a penny?" asked an unfamiliar warbled voice behind her.

Leaping back in surprise, Tali trained her pistol at the cloaked figure and activated her combat drone. "Identify yourself!... This is my shiny, and I don't plan on sharing!" her tone was forceful, but wavered noticeably.

"Damn, Tali, settle down." replied the figure with a chuckle as he raised his hands. "I'm not gonna steal your shiny."

Tali's glowing eyes narrowed as the voice sounded somewhat familiar. Under the illumination of her purple and blue combat drone, she caught a glimpse of the red and silver suit underneath his tattered brown cloak. Slightly lowering her pistol, Tali practically yelled, "Reegar?!"

"The one and only." Kal went to lower his hands but the whirling growl of Tali's drone had them shooting back up. Nervously eyeing the electrostatic discharge hitting the ground. "Could you be a pal and call that thing off?"

"I don't know?" Tali hummed deviously, "Maybe Chatika vas Paus should teach you a lesson for sneaking up on me?" picking up on her masters intent, a spark shot out from Chatika's rotating outer blue arms and gave Reegar a tiny jolt. It was harmless, but enough to make him yelp.

"Ow, okay okay- _*zzzt*_ -I'm- _*zzzt*_ \- Ancestors! Dam- _*Chhh*_ " Kal's voice died out and all Tali heard was static. Tilting her head, she found it hard to not giggle as she watched her friend animatedly flail about in silence as he undoubtedly screamed inside his helmet.

"Come here, Chatika." lavishing the drone with affectionate love rubs and head scratches, Tali cooed. "Good girl. Good girl, Chatika. You taught that bad man a lesson didn't you. Awwww, such a good combat drone... Now, time to go back to your home." giving the man a glare, Chatika bounced three times and on the third bounce shrank to the size of a baseball and flew back into her masters Omni-Tool. "Keelah, you are too adorable."

"Why thank you Ma'am. You're not to bad yourself." Reegar replied with a suave tone and final smack of his helmet, "Ah, there we go, I can talk again."

Tali blushed, "I wasn't talking to you."

"All the same, Ma'am. All the same."

Shying away from Reegar's increasingly hot gaze, Tali mumbled, "Playboy bosh'tet." as she fidgeted with her hands and focused back on her shiny prize. Using a probing scan to examine the piles structural integrity, her suits V.I. crunched the numbers and overlaid a digital wire-frame on her face-masks HUD; highlighting which pieces to remove and what order to remove them in.

Kal'Reegar did the same and let out a whistle, "It's deep in their alright."

"I can get it." Tali snipped, "I uh... Just need to think for a moment."

"You're gonna- _*zzzt*-_ two- _*zzzzt*_ \- it out."

The first time his speaker had cut out, Tali had found it funny, now her curiosity had been peaked. "What happened to you? I know the zap Chatika gave you couldn't have caused your system to go haywire. So what gives?" Reegar smacked his helmet again and Tali saw the glowing mouth light reignite.

"It's a dull and uninteresting story."

"Is it why you have that a... Uhm... What is that; A poncho?" Reegar nodded. Examining the garment more closely, Tali saw it had a large and distinct black stain, "Is this security ink? You didn't steal it did you?"

Kal was a bit offended by the accusation. "No and no... I Found it in a dumpster behind one of those human fashion shops in the upper wards; cowboy store, if I recall correctly." shrugging his shoulders, "Anyway, someone startled a Hanar and he inked all over the place. The shop keep was rather pissed; I think, never can tell with Elcore."

"And how does that relate to your vocal synthesizer being damaged?"

"Bosh'tets have mighty big hands." deadpanned Reegar, "And poor peripheral vision."

Tali blinked, "You were... Stepped on?"

"More like smacked... Word to the wise, don't sneak up on 'em. Big lugs get pretty jumpy."

Tali crossed her arms, a broad smile on her lips, "And after all that you still thought it was a good idea to sneak up on me!"

"So you're saying I should get a tactical cloak."

Tali threw up her arms in frustration, "Keelah-fucking-se'lai, you're hopeless."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Zakera Ward Free Clinic**

 **Time: 1430 CST**

The ambulance ride to the clinic had been tense to say the least, and John could have cut the awkwardness in the air with a butter-knife. Neither one of them were well versed in matters of the heart, and it showed. They made mindless small talk in between songs on the radio and stole glimpses of each other when the other wasn't looking. Under different circumstances, this flirtatious childlike innocence could be seen as cute or maybe even adorable.

Johnathan thought that things would be better when they reached the clinic, and it was, but not by much. The busy work helped; setting up beds, preparing medications, taking patient histories... It was a welcomed distraction, but it was a distraction none the less. And because of the, lets just say less than spacious layout of the clinic, it wasn't as if they could avoid brushing against one another.

The first time it had happened they had both nervously apologized and retreated. Shepard more so than her as he'd become accustomed to associating any infraction with punishment & pain. Even though he knew no one at the hospital, let alone Liara, would ever mistreat him to the extent the slave catchers did, shying away from bodily contact had become somewhat instinctive. However, with each additional contact, their respective reactions lost their knee-jerk formality and became decidedly more... John didn't want to say intimate. Cozy perhaps? Affectionate maybe? At any rate; whatever it was, it was something the both enjoyed.

Sometimes when John handed her something, his fingers would linger so he could caress hers. Similarly, when Liara took something from him, she would sometimes caress the back of his hand. And as time wore on their flirtations only become bolder; flashing each other glances when no one was looking, pressing against each other more than necessary when passing... Sometimes, when Liara would send him off to retrieve something, she would let her hand gently slide down his arm. Sometimes, Shepard would subtly massage her lower back and, to his delight, watch her stifle a blush.

It was a little game they played.

But the longer it went on, the harder it was for him to rationalize escaping. He liked Laira; hell he might even go so far to say he loved her, and he wanted to stay. God he wanted to stay. But were the feelings mutual? It sure seemed mutual. Could he place his trust in her to buy him? Jesus! How the hell does that conversation go about? Does he just bust out the topic over coffee? "Hey, I really really want you to be my master; pass the sugar please." God that sounded so stupid.

Hand in his pocket, Shepard's finger brushes the key to his slave collar. His thoughts float back to the conversation he had with Mordin about who he'd be sold too. Mordin had tried to reassure him that becasue of his family's name recognition, he would most likely be bought by a high-ranking Turian family; as a prized and valued trophy, or by a wealthy and affluent Asari family; as a prized pet or breeding stock. Either way, Mordin told him to expect a huge sum to be forked over for his contract.

And from everything Liara had told him, John knew she had some money. It didn't sound like she had credit's coming out of the demon hole, but she certainly wasn't living in rags and ruins. But did she have enough to buy his contract? Even if she did, it wasn't guaranteed someone else with deep pockets wouldn't outbid her. Was putting all his eggs in Laira's basket too much of a risk? Was it riskier than betting on himself?

Seeing a brown and black suited Volus stumble through the clinic door, John eyed the credit chit falling out of his front pocket. Rushing over to help the wheezing ball of exo-suit, Shepard soothed, "Here, let me help you sir." and pilfered the loose credit chit; slipping it up his sleeve. _Sorry Liara, but I can't risk it._

"Get _*shhhck*_ off me _*shhhck*_ Earth-clan."

Looking to see what all the commotion was all about, Liara saw the Volus shove Shepard with his stubby little arms. Granted, it wasn't like a species that barley topped one meter could do much of any harm to a human, but it angered her nonetheless. Striding over purposefully she declared, "Whats going on here!?" seeing the Volus about to go for Shepard again, she used her biotics and placed him in a stasis.

"Release me, Thessia-clan. _*shhhck*_ Or I'll call C-sec and sue!"

Raising an amused eyebrow, Shepard crossed his arms and smirked, "Is that really necessary?"

"It's not meant to restrain him. It's just to make sure he doesn't puncture his suit." replied Laira as she lowered her glowing blue hand, "Sir, I need you to stop and take a deep breath." Shepard stifled a chortle. " _*shhhck*_ You're _*shhhck*_ Mocking _*chhhck*_ me Thessia-Clan! Just becasue the Vol-Clan need _*shhhck*_ "

"It was a poor choice of words, sir, I apologize." said Liara as she released control of the dark energy. Free once more, the Volus threw up and hand and dismissed her statement. "Now that you've calmed down, can you tell me whats the matter?"

"My head hurts."

"Your head hurts." Liara narrowed her eyes, "Can you be more specific?" Shepard watched the Volus waddle over to an empty med-bed. Taking Liara's cue, he lowered it to the ground and silenced his mirth as the alien struggled to get on top. " _*shhhck*_ I hit my head, Thessia-Clan. I pay my taxs. _*shhhck*_ Now help me."

"I'm trying to, sir, but it would help to know the nature of your medical emergency." Shepard could tell from her tone that she was struggling to maintain her patience. The Volus's head lowered, as if in embarrassment or humiliation, and there was a long silence. A moment later it was broken by the hissing of his mask and a meek muttering, "A rude Tuchanka-clan punted me into a storage crate." John couldn't hold in his laughter as the mental image of a 7ft tall, quarter-ton Krogan, field goal kicking this Volus ran through his mind. " _*shhhck*_ Stop! _*shhhck*_ Mocking! _*shhhck*_ Me! Slave!"

"Apologies." John continued to laugh and gripped his hurting sides, "Did, _*giggle*_ did the opposing team get a first down?" The Volus didn't like it that now a few other people were giggling along. Balling his hands into fists, his eye slots widened as he realized something was missing. " _*shhhck*_ My credit-chit! It's missing!" the Volus turned his ire on the impudent slave, " _*shhhck*_ YOU STOLE IT EARTH-CLAN! _*shhhck*_ "

Johnathan wiped a tear from his eye, looking bewildered. "What? Why? What.. Why would I have your chit!?"

The Volus jabbed Shepard in the chest, " _*shhhck*_ Earth-Clan are no good thieves. _*shhhck*_ Just like clan-less Quarians." John pushed the hand off of his chest and laughed, "And just when would I've had time to steal it!? We literally just met for the first time not five minutes ago!? And how would I even know you had a credit-chit on you to steal!?"

"Just like a thief to deny thievery! _*shhhck*_ " Shepard threw up his arms and chuckled disbelievingly, "First you attack me and now you're claiming I stole from you!?" Liara jumped in and told them both to calm themselves if for only the sake of the other patients. lowering his hands, Shepard stealth-fully slipped the pilfered chit in-between the gurney's mattress's and stood back. Raising his arms to his side, "Master, scan me and show this creep that I don't have his bloody chit!"

Entering the free clinic, Tali saw the commotion and shuffled over to see what was going on. "Whats all this now?" she asked as an Asari doctor and Kal'Reegar helped her onto the bed next to the loudmouth Volus. "By the goddess!" Liara's hand went to her mouth when she saw the red stained purple live-suit. Rushing to her friends aid, "What happened?"

"My left arm was breached." Tali shrugged nonchalantly, "Trust me, Liara, it looks much worse than it actually is." noticing the slave, Tali's eyes practically smiled. "Is that him; that's him isn't it?" Introducing himself, Shepard asked, "Doesn't your species die when their suit gets ruptured?" Tali laughed, "No, our immune systems aren't that weak; Ancestors be praised." raising her arm, "As you can see, only about an inch of my skin was exposed."

"What does this make it, your tenth time?" he heard the red suited alien ask as he placed the two rucksacks down. Johnathan noticed they were the same kind his mother and father had. "Ninth." Tali replied hotly, "That business with the Turians doesn't; doesn't count."

"EXCUSE ME! _*shhhck*_ But are you going to do something about that theif! _*shhhck*_ " Shepard rolled his eyes, placed his hands on his hips and glared at the Volus, "For the last time, I didn't steal your damn chit!"

As fed up with this as Johnathan was, Liara directed him to stand over by Kal and activated her omni-tool. It came to no ones surprise that Shepard didn't have the Volus's chit. "There, as you can see, he doesn't have it on him. Scan him for yourself if you don't believe me." the Volus did so and muttered, "Well... _*shhhck*_ He could have taken it."

Before anyone could say anything, Shepard jumped on the opportunity he had created for himself. "Look," he sighed for effect, "you probably lost your chit on the way over. I'll go retrace your steps and see if I can find it." standing close to the bed, Johnathan retrieved the chit and slipped it into his pocket. Unbeknownst to him, Tali saw what he'd done but remained silent. "Where was the last place you remember having it?"

" _*shhhck* *shhhck*_ " the Volus looked confused, at least Shepard thought he looked confused. Hell, Volus body language was harder to read than Quarians, which wasn't saying much. "The last time I had it was when I left the Sirta Foundation store. _*shhhck*_ " Shepard sighed and crossed his arms, "... And you're sure you didn't leave your chit there?"

" _*shhhck*_ Of course not! You'd think I'd make a mistake like that? _*shhhck*_ I didn't even buy anything there. That chit stayed in my pocket."

"Master-" looking to Liara, she waved her hand and sighed, "Go... And here, take this." John looked at the small badge, "What is it?"

"It's a pass that'll let others know you're on assignment from your master." pinning it to his chest, "It should keep C-sec or others from harassing you... Don't lose it." John smirked, "I wont." he noticed the seriousness that flooded her body, "Seriously Johnathan, don't lose it. If you do you'll be subject to punishment just like any other slave."

"Okay..." he replied, questioning what that meant. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't dawdle," Tali called after him, "Dawdling slaves tend to get whipped."

"Right... I'll... I'll keep that in mind."

Leaving the clinic, John looked around to get his bearings before strolling off to find a directory kiosk. Since he didn't have implants in his fingertips to allow him to interact with the haptic display, he had to key in his query manually. Fingers clacking away at the qwerty keyboard, he found the location of the Sirta Foundation store. Ignoring the few odd looks he got from aliens, he memorized the route and shut the terminal down. Pausing for a moment to glance around, he reactivated the terminal and searched for a way to dock 94.

The terminal told him he would have to take a transport and offered to call one for him. With a tiny amount of hesitation, Shepard pressed the confirm key and took a deep breath. He was so close to freedom that he could taste it on his tongue. On the screen a countdown timer displayed; alerting him to when the automated transport would arrive. Slowly walking over to where the terminal had directed him, he pulled the Volus's credit chit from his pocket and eyed the balance.

Johnathan gulped as he saw all those zero's. In his hands was more money than he had ever had in his life. One hundred thousand credits. That was more than what his family would pull down come harvest. Surely this would be more than enough coin to pay his way home. The Silver Typhon, he clicked his tongue.

Funny name: Typhon.

His fathers lessons in Greek mythology bubbled like a well in Shepard's mind. Typhon, as he recalled, was the father of all monsters. A fire breathing dragon with a hundred heads that never slept. The moment of clarity allowed for a realization. "Even they couldn't be that arrogant." muttered Shepard as he remembered that Typhon had married Echidna, the mother of all monsters, and sired, among others, the three headed guard dog of Hades... "Cerberus."

It couldn't be that simple.

Before he could ponder this revelation further, Shepard heard a commotion to his left and saw a Turian manhandling a teal suited female Quarian. Chivalrous nature taking over, he rushed to the girls aid. Gripping the Turians arm he soothed, "Easy friend, there's no need for such zeal." forced to let go of the girl, the molester turned his ire on the impudent human. "Frivolousness plying of sweet words. What slave dares lay hands on a citizen?"

"A slave who doesn't think highly of cowardly men assaulting women." Shepard saw the girls massaging her shoulder, "Miss, are you alright?" if she had given reply, John would not be able to hear it as the Turian took his lapse to strike. Head dazed by the sudden assault, Shepard found breath leaving lungs as clawed hand grasped his throat.

Instead of fleeing, Shepard found his faith in the kindness of others restored as the girl called on the Turian to stop or face the wrath of C-Sec. For her troubles, she received a backhand to her helmet that sent her flying backwards. Watching the slave's color shift blue, "Such a pitiful species humans are. Can't even speak." glaring at the Quarian, "Don't even think about coming here gain, suit-rat." as the humans eyes rolled upwards, the Turian memorized the name on the slave's collar and hulled him across the walkway. "I'll let your master deal with you, primate."

Shepard had all but a moment to regain his breath before his body impacted a metal dividing wall and he passed out. When consciousness returned, he found a teal face-mask looking over him. "Keelah, thank the ancestors you're awake. Are you alright human?" groaning, John felt wetness on the nape of his neck. "I believe so." he coughed, "Are you alright?" she was taken back by his concern, "Y-yes; I'm... I'll be fine."

"It would be most troublesome if I found out my gallantry had failed and you were injured." massaging the back of his head, John pulled his hand away and saw that there was blood. Wincing, he applied pressure to stop the what bleeding remained. "You need a doctor." he chuckled at that. "Needn't worry, I've had worse."

"Worse?" ignoring her concern, he asked her how long had he been out. "Not long, only a few minutes." glancing over to the transit station, John could see the transport waiting for him. A few seconds later someone else jumped into it and took off. "Seems I missed my ride." Looking where he was, she apologized but he kindly dismissed it, "It's okay, there'll be another one."

"Let me page you another one." she activated her omni and called for another transport. "You shouldn't have intervened, now I fear your master will beat you." it wasn't so much a question as a statement of facts. "If my Master found out I _didn't_ come to your aid, then I would receive a harsher beating." her eyes had that same questioning look as before. Sitting up, Shepard held out his hand, "Johnathan Tiberius Shepard." taking the offered appendage, she replied with a sweet innocence, "Lia'Vael nar Ulnay."

"Well, Lia'Vael, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." releasing her hand, he nodded his head over to what looked like food court. "Why did that Turian have a stick up his tuchus?" her head tilted in confusion, "Apologies, my translator didn't quite catch that." Shepard chuckled, "What was that guys problem?" Lia pipped up, "Oh, just the usual xenophobic harassment."

"Is harassing your species that common?" taking the offered medi-gel infused bandage, Shepard applied it to his wound and felt the pain vanish. "Not as much as there used to be." there was a pause and he noticed her wringing her hands, "It's been on the decline ever since Humanity stepped onto the stage. What with the war and all."

"Ah..." another pause permeated the space between them, "So what brings you to the Citadel?" taking a seat besides him, Lia hums, "Pilgrimage. I thought there would be salvage work for me here, what with all the ships; but it isn't going so well... You?"

"Slave ship." Lia snorted and they both shared a laugh. Shepard quirked an eyebrow, "Pilgrimage huh, is that like a religious thing?" Lia gently shook her head and gave a brief explanation of what it meant. "So it's a right of passage?" Lia nodded and Shepard sighed, "You're saving up to buy a ship?"

"I saw some very nice models, but at the moment they're out of my price range." her omni beeped, "Your rides here. I'm sure your Master wouldn't want me keeping you." John looked over and saw the transport. He was bout to give thanks but was cut off by the sound of gunfire. Bolting to his feet he quickly found its source as people fled with haste from the Free Clinic.

Through one of the clinics windows, John could see a Batarian shoving the muzzle of his gun into Liara's face as one of his fellow squints fired into the air again. "We got to get out of here!" Lia shouted and tugged on his sleeve, but he remained stoic. Shepard's blue eyes locked onto Liara's terrified body as she was shoved.

Johnathan's heart pounded as anger welled up inside him. Time seemed to slow as his eyes cast leftwards to the transport, then rightwards to the clinic. His hands balled into fists at the decision he now faced. If he ran to the transport, he would most likely escape. But if he did he would resign Liara to her fate. If he ran to her, he knew he'd never get a chance to see home again.

Left

Or

Right

"Shepard, we need to leave!" looking down at the frightened Quarian, he took a deep breath.

Left

or

Right

Looking to the transport and then to the Clinic, adrenaline coursed through his veins.

Left

or

Right

Fishing his hands into his pocket, Johnathan grabbed the Credit-chit and key to his slave collar. "Take this and call C-sec." he gave Lia a kind smile, "You'll need it more than me." Lia looked at the chit in her hands. Placing the key against his collar, Shepard felt a small shock as the device short circuited and fell from his neck. "What are you doing?" Lia nervously asked.

"Making a choice."

With a thunderous clap of dark energy, the human vanished before her very eyes. Looking towards the sound of gunfire, Lia'Vael watched the human re-materialize inside the clinic... And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Part 2 end.**

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? What needs improvement? Let me know in the comments below!

Hey, that rhymed :)

Up next: The Fallout.


	8. Ties That Bind Pt:3

**A/N:** Hopefully this will be the final set up chapter and we can get going at somewhat of a reasonable pace. Thanks to all of you that liked, favored, followed, and reviewed. I know it sounds stupid, but your positive vibes really helps getting the creative juices flowing.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Ties That Bind**

 **Part 3**

 **Fallout**

* * *

 **Location: Quarian Migrant Fleet, Cerberus Flotilla Headquarters. Cronos Station.**

 **Date: June 1st, 2183**

Sitting at his desk writing his daily journal, Jack Harper drew inspiration for his memoirs from the inspiring view his luxurious office afforded. From his vantage point atop the station, he could see pinpricks of light from thousands of vessels playing hide and seek with the nebula that sheltered them. Most prominent among those vessels were the Quarian live ships; their massive, spherical hulls were home to millions of Rannoch's children. They carried not only the future of the Quarian race, but humanity's salvation as well.

 _June 1st, 2183. Today marks 22nd anniversary of humanities resistance. Twenty two years ago today, the founding fathers and mothers of Cerberus disregarded their orders to lay down their arms and surrender. Disregarded the unjust and unlawful order for humanity to bow its head in shame and submit to alien oppressors. Twenty two years ago today, the fires of rebellion were ignited in the hearts of all true patriots. For our actions, we were charged with treason of the highest order and branded as traitors. But our act of defiance fanned the flames of freedom throughout the Alliance, rallying thousands to our cause, and from the ashes of the old world a new humanity arose._

Pausing for a moment to take a long drag from his cigarette, Jack watched the mesmerizing ballet of man and metal outside as supply ships maneuvered to dock with Cronos. Off in the distance, he could just make out the ethereal blue glow of Minuteman stations massive ion engine; its gentle curvature more akin to a work of art than weapon of war.

 _It has been 8030 days since the alien occupation of Earth and all her colonies began. Eight-thousand and thirty days that the children of Earth have had to suffer the morally reprehensible and undignified barbaric yoke of slavery. Eight-thousand and thirty days..._ _Today is Mars day. Somehow it seems appropriate to honor the god of war, on a day when it feels like perpetual war is the only realistic prospect for us. With aid from the Quarians, our insurgency has been striking back against the Hierarchy and the Hegemony whenever and wherever possible... Although at times these attacks seem like futile gestures, I believe that they are critical to moral. To maintaining some measure of hope..._

Pouring himself another glass of scotch, Jack looked to Minuteman once more and saw a dozen or so Dreadnoughts and Carriers at anchor; their kilometer long hulls silhouetted themselves from the stations spine like budding cherry blossoms. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out Minuteman's escort complement of Heavy Cruisers and Destroyers.

 _Today I shook the hands of twenty-four fellow patriots; 16 men and 8 women. I thanked them for their service and will honor their sacrifice in the months to come. Like martyrs of old, they will terrorize and sow the seeds of destruction and chaos throughout the galaxy..._

Hearing the door beep behind him, he brought up the elevators subservience footage and gave EDI the okay. When the elevator doors opened, he heard the clack of three pairs of boots. Without stopping his writings he mused, "Admirals Mikhailovich, Lindholm, Singh... What a welcomed surprise." extending a hand towards his fully stocked bar, "Care for a drink?"

"You were going to hit the Citadel marketplace!" shouted Lindholm. Taking a deep breath, Harper lowered his pen and sighed, "A simple no would have sufficed."

"The marketplace." restated Lindholm, "Full of civilians... Women and children... The admiralty board is in agreement, Jack. It's high time we figured out just who's side were on."

Admiral Singh spoke up, "I don't care that its effective, I don't care that they can't stop it... It's wrong. No more suicide bombings, Jack. You understand." it wasn't a question.

Leisurely spinning his chair around, Harper's cybernetic eyes bore holes into the admirals. The desperateness of their rebellion had threatened to divide their forces in the past. On more than one occasion, the admiralty board had been split over the moral ambiguity of actions authorized. They knew that as the rules of war fell by the wayside, the ends would always justify the means; often with catastrophic results.

The Illusive Man stood, fire filling his lungs. "What are you working for the Turians now!?" Singh slapped him across the face, her normally stoic voice trembled slightly. "We are talking about people blowing themselves up."

Sitting back down, Jack lit another cigarette, took a deep drag and exhaled with a small dark chuckle. "You know, sometimes I think you got ice water in those veins; and other times I think you're just a naive little school girl... I've sent men on suicide missions in two wars now and let me tell you something. It doesn't make a god damn lick of difference whether they're piloting a Trident or walking onto a parade ground with an explosive belt around their waist. In the end they're just as dead." taking another long drag, "So take your piety and your high minded principles and stick them someplace safe until we're standing on Earth again... ... Cerberus has a war to fight."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Bachjret ward. T'Soni apartment.**

 **Date: August 3rd, 2183**

 **Time: 1200 CST**

 _Running through the forest thicket, Shepard feels the brambles mar his skin and stab his feet. Panting to exertion, his breath hangs in the air like clouds of smoke. A gravely roar morphs into a banshee's shriek and flows like water over the ground. He's off again, running, diving left and then right as an unearthly unnatural presence gives chase._

 _Exiting the thicket in a field, Shepard sees his house. Blobs of mud spurt from the ground like bleeding wounds and morph to form clay Batarian golem's. Johnathan lets his biotics and fists fly free, returning the creations of Abraham to the dust from which they came. But he feels a weight on his chest, pulling and tugging at him._

 _Shepard looks down and all of the earth falls away. He's hanging now, over a gaping black maw, the only thing stopping him from falling is the tree root that's impaling him. Grasping at the knotted branch his fingers seep through as if it doesn't exist, and as they do he feels a new agonizing pain._

 _Now he's falling... Falling... Falling._

Gasping himself awake, Shepard falls to the ground and groans; everything hurts. A feminine dual-tone purr calls out to him, he groans again and trains his eyes to the approaching footsteps. They stop close to his head and he looks up to see a purple suited alien standing over him. "Are we awake?" she asks with a mirth giggle.

"We're not sure." he says a bit lost for words, "Are we... Quarian?"

"Yes we are." her masks mouth light flashes with every word spoken. Shepard slowly blinks as his mind plays catch up. Fuzzy memories play behind his eyes. "Then we're awake... But we're very puzzled... I think I better straighten myself out."

He can't tell whether or not she's smiling behind that mask, but he takes her body language to mean she amused. Taking a deep breath, he will's his body upright but his efforts are instantaneously met with unparalleled resistance. Gasping as his backside lands flat on the floor, Shepard pants and grunts as he tries in vain again and again. Clutching his chest, it feels like he's battling an unseen adversary for every breath. Tali watches the human flail and hesitates to render assistance. She's not very versed in human physiology, let alone one who's recovering from a gunshot wound, and she doesn't know what to do.

However, when she see's the white bandage on his chest develop tiny red spots, she knows she has to act. "Need any help?" not waiting for his reply, she moves in to support his body with her own. "Oh, only all I can get." Shepard meekly says with a forced smile as his eyes begin to water.

She helps him right himself and he heaves a sigh of relief. With the pressure on his chest gone, his breath is now coming much easier and he relaxes back onto the couch. "You're Tali'Zorah nar Rayya... Right; Liara's roommate?" she nods, "I take it this is Liara's apartment then?"

"Welcome to our humble abode, human."

Questions formulate in the back of Shepard's mind and within moments they're falling from his lips with a speed that would put a Salarian to shame. "Whoa, whoa, slow down." she tries to placate him as she notices the spike of his heart rate monitor. "Calm down, human, or else you'll end back up in hospital!"

Shepard's mouth hangs slightly open as he falls silent. In his haste and confusion he'd failed to process several things that seem all too glaring now. First and foremost was the bandage on his chest. Peeling it back, he sees a surgical incision next to what is unmistakably a bullet wound. "I wouldn't touch it, human." but he ignores her and pokes it with his finger.

A memory flashes. He's standing next to Liara; seeing if she's okay. A badly beaten and bleeding Batarian shambles to his feet; gun in hand. He curses something at him and fires. He shields Liara's body with his own and takes the hit. It's fuzzy, but he remembers looking up into Liara's eyes; muttering something, as he bleeds to death in her arms.

"Liara!"

"She's fine. Little bruised and shaken, but fine." Tali replies and see's him relax. "She's out picking up your things, actually... Speaking of which. I promise I'd send her a message if you woke." her arm glows orange and Shepard watches her type up a quick text and send it off. "My things?" he asks. Tali hums, "A lot has happened while you were out."

"While I was out?"

"You've been unconscious for two days."

Shepard practically shouts, "Two days!?" his pulse rises and the pressure returns to his chest. Doubling over as he's sent into a coughing fit, he feels a soothing hand massage his back. "There there, human. Best not get too worked up until that wound heals." When his coughing dies down, she asks if he's okay and he nods. "You must be thirsty. Let me go get you some water."

"T-t-thank you." John somehow manages to get out between coughs. His eyes follow her movements and is stunned by the adorable heart shape of her buttocks. _By god, whats wrong with me?_ Returning his eyes to the floor, John sees an all too familiar tube running up his leg. Tugging on it, he feels a jolt run though his cock that confirms his suspicions. "Oh good, the catheter's back... Hurray!" he grumbles sarcastically.

Tali snickers and sits down next to him, "I wouldn't tug on that if I were you, human." Shepard takes the offered glass and downs a hardy swig. Spreading the wetness around his mouth and chapped lips, he sighs. "John."

"Pardon?"

"My name. It isn't, human. It's, John... Or, if you'd like, Johnny, or Johnathan, or even Shepard." finishing half the glass with another two gulps, John places it on the coffee table. "Hell, even been known to go by, Tiber."

"Tiber?"

"It's a nickname my brothers and sisters gave me." a smile spread across John's lips at the pleasant memory. "When they were little, they had problems pronouncing their J's and S's. So they called me, Tiber. It's a shortened version of Tiberius; my middle name."

"That's a wonderful story, John; truly it is... But, as your mistress, I can call you whatever I want."

John chokes in surprise and deadpans, "What now?"

"As I said, a lot has happened." Tali nonchalantly shrugged and reclined back, "You're lucky to still be alive, actually. Hegemony doesn't take kindly to slaves killing their citizens... Fear it might inspire others to revolt." If her laid back attitude was meant to be reassuring it failed spectacularly. "And I don't like having my pilgrimage sent back to square one either."

Shepard lets the weight of her statement linger before he asked the obvious, "Then why; how am I still alive?"

"Article 26 sec 3 of the penal code; Defense of a third party or something... That, along with Laira's mother pulling a few strings, and a particularly by the book C-Sec Captain, saved your life." finding the vidscreen remote, she searches for something to watch. "Honestly, with the moves you pulled. I'm surprised you were caught in the first place."

"I was drugged..." He went silent for a moment before asking what the Captains name was. He watches her tilt her mask and place a finger under her chin in thought. "Hmmm... If I recall correctly, I think his name was Vakarian. Flavus Vakarian... You know him?"

"No, but it sounds familiar. I can't put my finger on it; just sounds familiar." he massaged his brow and lets out a weary sigh, "Must be imagining things." Taking another sip from his glass, John addresses the elephant in the room. "So... You're my new master?"

"Co-Master." Tali replied with a trace of humor, "Both Laira and I had to empty our bank accounts to secure your contract... Oh! And Liara took out a small loan from her mother."

Shepard disparagingly sighed at the new debts he had to repay. Honestly, it would have been easier if everyone would have just let him die. A sudden and chilling shiver ran down his spine. Warming himself with his arms, John saw the quilted comforter draped over the armrest near Tali and asked. "Do you mind? I mean, is it okay?" she suppressed a giggle, finding his uncertainty oddly endearing and unfurled the large blanket.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Pulling himself under the covers he noticed Tali had soon joined him. _Guess they can feel cold inside that suit._ Glancing at the vidscreen, he saw a trio of professional looking competitors dispatching holographic enemies. _Doesn't look like a war film. Must be some type of combat sporting event._ Going with the flow and waiting for Laira to return, about ten minutes passed before he had to ask. "Just curious, but how much did I cost?"

"Oh, not much... 10 million."

Johnathan blinked, wondering if he heard her correctly. "10-"

"Million, yes." Tali smiled beneath her mask, "Liara's mother payed the bulk of it though. Guess she's trying to buy her daughters love." she stifled a laugh at his expression. "What? You don't have doting mothers where you come from?... Besides, Laira's too old for a pony."

Shepard massaged his forehead in shock, "I need to lie down." even at peak yield, his family only ever raked in some hundred thousand credits come harvest time. Which sounded like a lot before you deducted expenses and payed off any debts. If times were good, they could expect to pocket maybe seventy or eighty thousand. And, as Mindoir had 3 harvest seasons, with proper soil management, his family could clear just north of two-hundred thousand credits a year.

(To put that in perspective, the average Mindoir farmer cleared around fifty thousand credits a year.)

For Shepard's family to help, as he had feared, they would have to cash in their nest egg and sell the farm. Throw away everything they spent their lives building. John could not and would not ask them to do that. It was unreasonable. This was his mess and one way or another he would clean it up.

Seeing her slave lost in thought, Tali scooted closer and caressed his arm with her hand. The sudden contact broke him from his trance and he scooted back as far as he could. Locking his eyes on hers he calmly asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Mirroring his movements until they ran out of couch, Tali softly hummed, "Never been this close to a human before. I wanted to want to see what all the fuss is about." pressing down onto him, Tali ran her hands over his broad muscular chest but was careful to avoid his wound. A throaty purr was lulled from her body as she felt his warmth bleed through her suit.

"What does that mean?" Johnathan swallowed a nervous gulp and offered much less resistance than he should've as she took his hands and guided them to her body. When he squeezed her backside, a small but delightful fire ignited in Tali's core. Moments later a moisture alarm went off inside her helmet and a wire-frame body displayed on her face-masks HUD; highlighting the region between her legs. Knowing what she wanted most, a perverse grin curled tali's lips as she brought one of his powerful hands to her breast and guided the other to her ass. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Uhhhmmm? Still haven't answered my question!" The pressure in his chest was back and he forced himself to take slow deliberate breaths. But soon the weight was too much and he shifted her to the side. Tali took the opening in stride and shuffled so that she was nestled comfortably between the back of the couch and his body; using him as a pillow.

"Keelah, you're so warm!" the merry way she said it made it sound like she had expected him to be cold. Aaaand the wandering hands were back. _Stranger danger! Stranger danger!_

Tali was lost in her happy little world. Given her species micro-gravity, nomadic and nutrient poor lifestyle, developing muscle mass was a challenge. As a result, Quarian's tended to be shorter and wirier than their human analogs. Consequently, having significant muscle mass was considered a desirable and attractive trait. This kink was only exacerbated when the Cerberus flotilla joined their ranks, bringing with them tens of thousands of muscled humans to ogle.

"So warm... So soft. Keelah! And so _firm_." Tali's purr was almost possessive as she traced his abs with her fingers. John had to admit he kind of liked being fawned over. "So. Uhmm. When exactly will Liara be back?"

"Maybe an hour. Maybe less." came her lackadaisical reply. "Besides, I can think of a few ways to kill time." her husky tone oozed desire, "Ways we'll both find _Most_ enjoyable."

He nervously coughed as her hand slid down to explore under his sweatpants. John didn't understand where he had gotten sweatpants from, but that clearly wasn't the most pressing issue at the moment! _Bad touch! Bad touch!_ Drawing in a sharp breath, he stiffened as her fingers wrapped around his cock.

Her eyes widened in awe and she gasped at his size. He was so big! Bigger than any toy she had ever played with; her fingers could barely touch! And it was so warm!Keelah, it felt like she was gripping a bar of molten steel! Her heart skipped a beat as lurid thoughts danced through her perverse mind. The things she would do to him. The things he would do to her...

"Didn't know I was your type." he didn't like her raspy chuckle, and her next statement cemented his concerns. "Type? Who said anything about type? You're my property, Shepard." Tali brought her face-mask up to look directly into his wonderful blue eyes. "And I will _do_ with my property, whatever _I_ wish."

Shepard started coughing again as the weight on his chest returned and his pulse pounded in his ears. Tali let out a disappointed sigh and retreated. "Guess I'll have to wait until you've fully recovered." tenderly stroking his chest she huskily whispered, "Get well soon, pet. I have much in store for you."

 _Jesus, what the hell is wrong with this girl?_

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel Docks, Hegemony slave ship.**

 **Time: 1210 CST**

"All right, here we are ladies... Box number 00655321." Balak said with a masked sneer and dis-genuine pleasantry as he all but slammed the small crate onto the table. Punching his access code into the electromagnetic lock, the perverse Batarian molested the Matriarchs display of azure cleavage with his eyes. His mouth all but drooled at sight of the mother and daughter pair; cementing in his mind the belief that the race were good for nothing but whoring. "By the way: How's the mongrel? Shot through the heart." Balak tsk'd, "Nasty business. Though, no less than what it deserves... Uppity Suboids. Whole species should be sterilized like the Krogan."

Liara held her tongue tight and glared at him dispassionately. To her surprise, her mother spoke up. "That's a rather dubious statement. We're humanity sterilized, _you_ would find yourself seeking new employment." Benezia calmly replied, her tone laced with hidden condemnation. "Move with haste _slave catcher,_ my daughter and I have business to attend to."

Balak ground his teeth and passively glared; he detested being talked down to by, of all things, a cunt. "Aye, we'll get moving." Liara was surprised he didn't toss in some lowbrow insult. "Personal affects of slave 00655321. Taken at time of procurement, ready for your inspection." As he opened the crate and began placing items on the table, Liara found herself innately curious as to what fashion of attire Shepard favored.

"One pair of long underwear; red, slightly faded. One pair of dark brown leather boots; size twelve, worn. One pair of white wool socks. One pair of dark blue denim jeans; size thirty-two, worn. One size 40 brown leather belt with brass buckle." as Balak spoke, the crew-mate next to him repeated his words aloud and checked off the items on his data-pad. "One long sleeved white button up shirt. One black waistcoat." in Liara's mind, she mentally dressed Shepard with the items. "One dark brown leather duster jacket... One cowboy hat; black." By the goddess, it was like she had gone back in time.

"One brown leather gun belt with six thermal clips and holstered sidearm; M-5 Phalanx, serial number 0188654." Balak looked to the Asari and gave them an insincere toothy grin, "Best sell this or keep it in a safe. Less of course you don't mind primates taking advantage of you at gunpoint.. Some girls are into that thing."

Benezia crossed her arms and Laira could tell her patience was waning, "Thank you for your concern, but matters well in hand. Move along."

"Your funeral." Balak shrugged and went back work, "One Alliance Marine Corps combat knife with scabbard... One five inch knife with scabbard. One leather-man multi tool-" Benezia could tell this disgusting fool was dragging matters out and could no longer stand for it, "Yes yes, I trust that all his affects are there. Now pack them back up and tell me where to sign."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but rules are rules."

"Something tells me you treat them more like guidelines." Benezia's hand shimmering blue and all of Shepard's affects floated neatly back into the box. Extending her hand, she waited expectantly for the data-pad. Balak motioned for his colleague to proceed and Liara signed her name, completing the transfer. Adding his company's notary to the electronic document, Balak sighed. "We thank you for your patronage and hope to see you again."

Liara hoped for quite the opposite and forced a bow. Collecting Shepard's box, Shiala, her mother, and herself departed for home. As they entered the skycar, she heard her mother quietly giggle. "Littlewing?"

"Yes mother?"

"I do believe a shopping trip is in order."

Liara's eyes lit up with curiosity, "You do?"

"Indeed." Benezia smiled softly and lovingly caressed her daughters hand, "Come, let us purchase your slave some attire that is more... _contemporary._ "

"Yes." Liara giggled, "He would look out of place; wouldn't he?"

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Ties That Bind**

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** As I said before, the main plot will kick off in the next chapter. Yes, you can expect Cerberus to make appearances in later chapters.


	9. The New Normal

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking around. _Italics_ sometimes indicate internal thought. I say sometimes cause other times they're in italics cause I want to stress the word. Aren't non audio formats amazing :) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and such.

Enjoy...

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The New Normal**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Lower wards**

 **Date: September 20th, 2183**

 **Time: 1700 CST**

Resting against a wall, dressed to the nines in a dapper black suit, Nihlus Kryik's reconnoitered the seedy thoroughfare with little regard as he waited for his partner to arrive. Truthfully, he didn't see the need for another agent's help. As mission standards go, rescuing a kidnapped girl was rather low priority. Sure, damsels in distress were bread and butter for Council Spectre's, Spirit's knows how _eager_ the ladies were to reward their savior, and Nihlus wasn't ashamed to admit he rather enjoyed that part, but still, small fry assignments like these were best left in C-sec's hands; incompetent though they may sometimes be, but their hands none the less.

A bicycle bell chimed several times, each louder than the last as it neared, beckoning the street urchins to part and make way. As it passed, Nihlus eyed the yellow taxi carriage and smirked an amused mandible at the human slave powering the mechanized transport. _That poor poor bastard,_ he thought to himself as his fingers lackadaisically fiddled with his box of dedaria nuts. Skewering a few of the crunchy delights with his talon's, his razor sharp teeth made quick work slicing open the hard outer shells.

"I see you decided to grab a snack." asked a honey'd voice to his side.

"You were running late; I got hungry." Nihlus cast a sideways glance at the Asari and threw the box into a refuse bin. "Nice outfit by the way; very stylish, must have cost a fortune." dusting off his hands. "Be a shame if it got ruined."

"You're one to talk." she replied with a demure smile and stood on her toes to kiss him. Nihlus purred at the taste of her tongue and massaged her muscle with his own. Breaking from the embrace after some time, he hooked his arm and the Asari snaked hers through his.

"Hows the shoulder?" he asked as they set off, "Sure you're up for this, Vasir?"

"I'm up for anything, Kryik." she mused with a hinting tone and rested her head on his arm.

"That so... What happened to you and that waitress?" He noticed her posture stiffen.

"It didn't work out."

"Shame, I rather liked her."

"Everyone liked her, and she liked everyone, that was the problem." her facial tattoo's glimmered faintly with biotic energy.

"What happened?"

"Caught her in bed with three Krogan." he chuckled and she swatted his arm. "It isn't funny."

"Apologies," he replied halfhearted, "you just don't strike me as someone who minds the occasional dalliance."

"I wouldn't call three Krogan a dalliance." passing a vendor, Tela ignored the merchant hocking his wares, "Goddess, her Azure was so wrecked by the end-"

"Wait!" Nihlus scoffed, dumbfounded, "You stayed to watch?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's my apartment." she shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not everyday you get to watch a maiden be railed into oblivion by krogan behemoths. Usually have'd to fork over a hearty sum of credits to see that sort of action. She took 'em like a champ too; completely drained their quads. Got it on film if you wanna watch it later?"

Nihlus chortled in disbelief at her cavalier attitude."You filmed it!"

"Keep your voice down." she hissed.

"Why'd you film it?" he whispered.

"To put it on the extra-net of course... Bitch hurt my feelings... Not to mention, ruined my bedding." The way she talked, it sounded like she was more upset at having to buy new linens then being betrayed by her lover. "I shall have my ducats, Nih."

His translator didn't pick up the word she used, he'd look into it later. A few minutes later they turned off the main road and into winding corridors typically used by keepers and duct rats. Approaching a grime covered door at the end of a long corridor, Nihlus kept his mind his own while Vasir hummed and ran her fingers over a poster advertising a nearby whore house.

"Keepers haven't been here in a while."

"How can you tell?" he asked, a tad curious.

"Bugs don't like it when things are put on their pretty walls... They find it _offensive_."

Shrugging, Nihlus rapt his fist against the hatch thrice times and it slid open to reveal a brown crested Krogan in poorly kept attire. The beast had a brooding, pensive look upon his weathered face. Without asking who they were, he gruffly barked, "Follow me." and beckoned them inside. Acquiescing, they trailed their escort into the anteroom. Stepping over a puddle of radiant green ooze, Nihlus trilled sardonic, "Love what you've done with the place... Dilapidated dungeon is very cosmopolitan."

The Krogan let out a singular huff, a mixture of disinterested melancholy. Letting his sophomoric bravado fall by the wayside, Nihlus dipped to avoid headbutting a low hanging pipe. Almost as an afterthought their chaperon muttered, "Watch your step." as he rounded the corner and disappeared down a darkened flight of stairs. From the dark abyss, the Spectre's heard muffled screams and faint whir of power tools. They gave each other a momentary pensive look, and descended.

Emerging into a hallway lined with heavy metal doors, Tela took note of the myriad spatters of blood and covered her nose, earning a suspicious gaze from their Krogan. "You are aware, Sir, of the extremity?" he asked, unexpectedly polite.

"Yes." replied Nihlus, firmly.

Not dissuaded, their charge continued, "I mean, Sir, the illegality. I mean, Sir, we butcher 'em."

Nihlus trilled perplexity at the Krogan's inquiry. "I believe, that's what I'm paying for." he said, matter of factually, and pulled out his credit chit. When the transfer went through, the Krogan gave a toothy smile and nodded towards the door at the end of the hall. "I hope you have a memorable evening, Sir." he gently clasped the man on the shoulder and sighed, "I'm sure of it."

Taking their seats, the Spectre's quickly examined their surroundings and gave the other patrons tertiary glances. Besides the two of them, there were ten other individuals: five Batarians, two Turians, a Hanar, a Volus, and one Raloi. All male and all fashionably dressed as if they were attending a swanky soiree on the presidium. It made Nihlus sick to his stomach, but thankfully he didn't recognize any celebrities or political figures, and took comfort in the knowledge that there wouldn't be any fallout when he made these men disappear.

A few moments later, a hatch squeaked open, pulling the Spectres from their thoughts, and they watched a portly human in executioner's garb wheel in a metal rack encumbered with torture implements of the most heinous kind. Sickening more was the delighted and approving hum's and murmurs from the crowd. They only grew more profound when the hairy executioner returned, dragging a naked human female by the back of her neck. She whimpered as she was tossed to the ground.

When the executioner ripped the burlap sack off her head, the blonde haired girl spat in her torture's face, earning herself a heavy backhanded slap. _Spirited little thing,_ Nihlus mused to himself and tightened his grip on Tela's hand, silently asking if this girl was their asset. When she traced an O on his palm, he smirked and readied himself for combat.

The executioner's fingers glided over the stack of whips and paddles as he decided which to use first. Under his hood, a grin spread across his lips as his eyes fell upon a leather riding crop. Gripping it between his hands, he slapped his palm with the pad and chuckled darkly. Returning to his collapsed quarry, he traced the pad up her unmarred back, a perfectly clean canvass that had endless possibilities.

He really did enjoy this part, the mounting anticipation, the glorious moment before the first strike fell. How loud would she scream? How desperate would she beg? How bloody would she get before breaking? God, he loved his work.

The tension grew and the patrons emotions tied themselves to his every move. They were bonded now in this moment, and as his hand rose to fell the first blow, the crowd sucked in their breath.

Rising to his feet and stunning the executioner, the spring loaded pistols hidden up Nihlus's sleeves sprang into his palms, and in one smooth action he took aim at the humans temple. There was a small loud _pop!_ and the humans head jerked back before his body fell to the ground. The patrons, caught by surprise, were helpless to prevent what happened next.

Tables turned, Nihlus and Tela bodies moved like water. More _pops!_ and bits of flame erupted from Nihlus's palm pistols as Tela; daggers in hand, acrobatically danced through his fields of fire, ripping open jugulars and vital arteries. Their asset shook on the floor, shutting her eyes and blocking out the world with her hands as warm fluid splashed her skin.

When silence returned, she felt a clawed hand grip her shoulder and she opened her eyes. A bone chilling scream threatened to be ripped from her throat, but a blue hand slapped itself across her lips. "Sorry love, but silence is golden. Understand?" she feebly nodded and swallowed her scream. "Nih, we clear?"

"Yeah, were good." glancing at the shivering naked female, Nihlus grabbed one of the dead patrons coats. "Here, put this on." she took it from him, wrapped herself in it, and tepidly asked, "Who.. Who are you?" voice crackling as she did.

Nihlus smirked, "Just your friendly neighborhood Spectres."

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Liara's Apartment**

 **Date: September 21st, 2183**

 **Time: 0600 CST**

More than a month had passed since Shepard had foiled the robbery at the free clinic, and things for the farm boy were most decidedly on the up and up. Thanks to the miracles of modern medicine, it had only taken a fortnight for Johnathan to recover from his wounds. Though, he thought his expeditious gains had more to do with Liara's studious care, than it did with scientific advancement. Heavens knew Tali was most excited by this development, and he could only imagine what perversity she had in store for him.

Still, the ordeal had left its mark on him. A parting gift if you will. In the center of Shepard's chest, right over his heart, there would forevermore be a stippling of crater like scars, like pits on the moon, connected to one another by a spiderweb pattern of jagged lightning bolt shaped cracks of marred flesh. A memento on his chest of his brush with death, and the choice he made.

Some of his memories from the robbery were still fuzzy. John still had no fathomable idea what he had said to Liara as he laid dying in her arms. And it annoyed him to no end that she wouldn't tell him, insisting that the memory would come back on its own in due time. He didn't take much comfort in that though, as it peeved him that he didn't know his own mind. But letters from home helped to sooth his bruised ego.

Aside from being purchased by Liara & Tali, and, you know, not dying, the thing that brought John the most joy was when Liara helped him re-establish contact with his family. Due to the vast space between them, real-time communication was impossible and they could only communicate via pre-recorded messages, but it didn't matter. It just felt so good to see their faces, hear their voices, let them know he was alright. His family had even started sending him monthly care packages full of clothes, food, and accouterments from home.

Everything was settling into a nice and comfortable rhythm.

In the mornings, John would wake up early to cook breakfast and make his girls lunches. After seeing them off, he'd busy with work around the apartment; cleaning, folding laundry, reading, or practicing his biotics. Tali would stroll in a little after lunchtime, laden with salvage, and he'd help her catalog, clean, and repair what he could. After a short break, she'd take off again and he was left alone to do what ever he pleased. When night rolled around, he would make dinner and listen to his girls talk about their day.

John didn't really know when he began referring to Liara and Tali as: _His Girls_... But it felt right.

He lived as a free man inside his Mistress's home, not chained like a prisoner or leashed like a family pet. He ate meals with them at the table, like an equal, and was never forced to beg for scraps. He slept in the same bed as his Mistress's, not on the floor or in a cage like most other slaves. He wasn't beaten or mistreated in any manner. He was even allowed to freely practice his faith, Tali & Liara even accompanied him to Sunday services.

Regretfully, all this normalcy did was reinforce the touted narrative that slavery wasn't inherently evil. That there were only bad slaves, who deserved to be punished, and bad Masters, who's wickedness was the exception and not the norm. But Johnathan knew it was all propaganda, it had to be... Right?

"It sucked."

"It was fine."

"It sucked!" John restated as he plopped down onto the couch and loosened his tie. "You're talking about church." says Liara, a bit amused, as she goes to the kitchen and boils water for tea. "Oh, like I'm not already going to hell." he chuckles as Tali takes a seat next to him and asks, "I'm sorry; what was the problem?"

"He feels the homily lacked panache."

"It did lack panache."

"It was a perfectly lovely homily on Ephesians 5:21." putting the kettle on the stove, "Slaves, love your Mistress's, as Christ loved the church, and gave himself up for her."

"Glossing over the fact that its been grossly rewritten- She's skipping over the part that says: "Wives be subject to your husbands; as to the lord. For the husband is the head of the wife, as Christ is the head of the church."

"I do skip over that part."

"Why?" asks Tali.

"Because it's stupid!" replies Liara and Tali tilts her head and mutters, "Okay." in confusion as the kettle begins to whistle. Taking it off the stove, Liara pours the hot water into two cups and a sterilized tube and adds a teabag to each, "Slaves, love your Mistress's, As Christ loved and gave himself up for her. That he might sanctify her, having cleansed her by washing of water, with the word, that he might present the church to himself... In something-" Liara shook her head having forgotten the last part.

"In splendor," replied John, and was quick to add, "and I have no problem with Ephesians; and any time you want me to cleanse you with the washing of water, you know I'm up for it."

"Then what is your problem!?" giggled Liara.

"Hacker-y!" John yells and Laira rolls her eyes, "This Asari was a hack! She had a captive audience; And the way I know that, is cause I tried to tunnel out of there several times. She had a captive audience and didn't know what to do with it."

"You wanted her to sing Odyarna?"

"I have no clue who that is, but it couldn't have hurt."

"By the goddess! You, Johnathan Shepard, are an oratorical snob."

"And god loves me for it."

"You just said he was sending you to hell?" Tali states, half laughing.

"For other stuff, not for this." John smirks. "You can't just trot out Ephesians; which she blew by the way. It has nothing to do with husbands, wives, slaves or masters. It's about all of us... Saint Paul begins the passage: _Be subject to one-another out of reverence to Christ._ " his hands move about, carrying on the conversation, "Be subject to one-another. In this day and age of unending Xenophobia and reckless hatred and animosity between our species, don't you think you might be able to find some relevance in verse 21?... How do we end the cycle of hate? Be _subject_ to one-another."

"So," Liara half sighs, "this is all about you."

"No it's not about me; well yes it's about me!" Tali giggles. "But tomorrow it will be about somebody else. We'll watch it on the news and see fervor about some new race getting enslaved." Taking her cup of tea, Liara floats theirs over to them with her biotics, "I'm going to my bedroom, I'm turning on Sinatra, I'm taking a bath." John visibly perks up, "And how does, Ms. Sinatra feel about that?"

"Peace be with you." Liara's finger bounces cheerfully and she smiles at him while departing. Tali's visor fogs over from the tea as she watches John's eyes linger on Liara. "Everyone's got somebody," she sighs, "Shepard, tell me I'm pretty."

Shifting on the couch, John traces a heart pattern in the steam on her visor, "Were I not a morally principled man, I would take you in a manly fashion."

"Cause I'm pretty?" she blushes.

"Cause you're pretty." Sighing to himself, John took a sip of tea and reached for the data-pad on the coffee table to check his inbox. After a few moments of silently wondering if their was any news, Tali asked, "Any replies?" There was despondent sigh and she knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

"I'm sure someone will get back to you eventually." Tali comforted. They heard the bedroom door open and turned to see Liara, in a white robe, exit and enter the guest bathroom. Moments later, Frank Sinatra began to play and the Quarian searched for something positive to say. "There's good money in salvage, John. You can always accompany me?... In fact, you _are_ going to accompany me."

"Shouldn't we first sell all the stuff around the apartment? Like the stuff in your room? Or the stuff in the garage?" Tali waved her hand rather dismissively, "Most of it's parts, look, I have a system... Oh, that reminds me, you're coming with me to check out a skycar today. You know, for us to refurbish."

John deadpanned, "I'm doing what now?"

"A skycar." Tali restated, as if the first time wasn't clear enough. "It's an X3M model. Found it while surfing the salvage message boards the other day. Seller listed it at three thousand credits, but I'm confident I can get him down to two."

"Is that a good price?" he asked, honestly confused. Seeing Tali's head tilt, he explained, "Back home, a good price for a horse drawn wagon is around two hundred credits. We have hover carts, but they cost around a thousand credits. And frankly, who the hell has a thousand credits to throw around?" he thought for a moment, "Well, my family, now that I think about it. But it's still horse drawn, so it's a waste of money."

"Keelah." Tali slowly blinked, her glowing eyes boring holes in her human slave. "Animal drawn carts. How does. How does your species survive the Attican Traverse with such primitive technology!?"

"Pretty well actually." Her mouth light lit up but he cut her off, "You got to remember the planets Humanity colonizes are untouched by the hand of civilization. Theirs no roads, no plumbing, no infrastructure. If you're hungry, their's no grocery store or restaurant to buy food from. If something breaks, you better hope you can repair it with your Omni-tool's fabrication unit. If not, you'll have to wait weeks or even months for the next supply ship to arrive... It's a lot like the old American Frontier."

"I get that, but animals... Really?... Animals." stated Tali, "You have to care for them, feed them. If they're injured-"

"You put 'em down and eat 'em." John replied, a bit amused by her lack of understanding. _Did Quarians not have colonies?_ he wondered to himself. He knew they had lost their homeworld to the Geth, but that was close to three hundred years ago, surely they had established a colony by now. "Unlike a horse, I've never seen a machine give birth to another machine."

"You should come to Rannoch." he noticed the trace of spite in her tone, "Happens there all the time."

 _Red flag, Shepard! Red flag!_ "At any rate, most human colonies have more in common with 1883, than they do with 2183." Tali sat silent, sipping her tea, and he went about finishing his own. "So, is uh... Is two thousand a good price?" Tali set her tube down and activated her omni, "For a burnt out stripped down wreck, yes."

"And how much can we re-sell it for?" there was another pause, and John thought she had decided to ignore him. "Tali?"

"Oh? Sorry... Something caught my eye." she hummed and tore her eyes away from her screen, "I won't know until I see what shape its in, but, conservatively speaking, I can maybe make eight to ten thousand in profit."

"I see." he nodded and went back to scanning the wanted ads; filling out applications for every new listing he saw, but if the past month was any indication, he wouldn't hold his breath. "That'll be a nice chunk of coin. Do you think we can pull it off?" she scoffed like he had just offended her ancestors, "Pull it off? Shepard, I'm a Quarian; give me a chunk of eezo and some scrap metal, and I'll make you a drive core."

He chuckled to himself and went back to answering ads. When he filled out his status, he checked the box marked: _SLAVE._ And a list of secondary choices appeared: Unskilled, Laborer, Domestic, ect... Shepard was what was known as a domestic, the body slave of a citizen, as such, the types of positions he could apply for were limited. Mostly menial labor & service industry. Much to his chagrin, the Citadel had excellent labor laws and boasted the highest minimum wage in the galaxy, a staggering fifty credits per hour, but only if you were a citizen.

For an unskilled slave, you were paid a fifth the minimum wage. For a semi-skilled slave, you were paid a quarter. For a skilled slave, you were paid one half. For a highly skilled slave, you were lucky and got paid three quarters the annual salary of your peers. All of this was a moot point, mind you, as you yourself weren't the one being paid, but rather your Master was.

Nonetheless, John needed to work. To pull his share around the house and pay rent. Though, in order for him to payback his ten million credit debt, he would either need to work multiple jobs, or get very, very creative. "When do you want to leave?" he asked, collecting their cups and putting them in the sink. "Within the hour; oh, and bring your gun."

"What aren't you telling me, Tali?"

"No need to get so suspicious. I was just thinking we could go to the gun range afterwords. It's been a while since I practiced with my Tempest, and I figured you wouldn't mind getting in some range time either. You still need to take the gun safety course and have the range master sign your licen- Why are you laughing?"

"Because of the absurdity of it! I can literally teach a gun safety course, hell, I bet I could even be range master."

"That may be, but you still need to do it. It's the law, Shepard."

"Fine." He discouragingly huffed, and as he went off to go collect his gun belt mused grumpily, "I swear to god if I get shot again I'm getting on the first transport back to Mindoir, and y'all can kiss _both_ sides of my ass."

"It is a rather well sculpted ass." Tali whispered to herself as she ogled his hindquarters.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Lower Wards.**

 **Time: 0005 CST**

After giving their asset a brief medical scan and a tranquilizer to help her rest, Nihlus keyed the transports autopilot and directed it to take them to Huerta Memorial. Trilling sardonic, he looked at the time and clicked his left mandible. "You know, Tela, it past my bedtime." His absurd statement from left field hit Vasir like a crate full of eezo, and as a confused look spread across her face, she glanced at him questioningly. "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" she rhetorically asked, mirth lacing her tone.

"No, no, no." He chuckled and pulled his mandibles tight, "Just saying its odd. Usually if I'm up with a woman this late, were doing something far more carnal."

"Death for dinner and sex for breakfast. What a charming life we lead." The boyish glimmer in his emerald eyes sparked a knowing smile on Vasir's lips, "The nights still young, Kryik. After we drop little miss Massani off with her father, we could stop off at my place for a nightcap? I just got a bottle of Bleccieussec Cépage 45', that I'm dying to crack open. They say it pairs nicely with the bold flavor of a Cyone cigar, and I just so happen to have a box." she gave him a flirtatious look. "You know what they say about Cyone cigars?"

"Rolled on the thighs of Azure maidens." he purred pleasant at the thought, but something she said caught his attention. "What did you say her name was?"

"Massani." she replied, absentmindedly, and typed up a quick report for the Council on her omni'. Nihlus looked back at the girl and tsk'd, "Massani... As in the daughter of Major General Zaeed Archibald Massani. The enlisted man who rose through the ranks to Colonel, who served under the command of the Butcher of Torfan during the war."

"I see you know your history."

"I know my mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Tela asked, a bit more than curious.

"Who do you think it was that shot off his face?"

Vasir stifled a snort, "Oh good, this'll be entertaining then."

"Least I now get why a simple retrieval mission called for a Spectre." Nihlus lamented as his mind was pulled back to that cold day eighteen years ago. "Cerberus would've had a field day if she had died."

"Lucky for us she didn't." Looking absentmindedly at the traffic, Vasir sighed, "Hear about Saren?"

"What he do this time?"

"Don't know, but he sure as shit pissed of the Batarian councilor. From what I hear, the damn Squint was so riled up that he threatened war with the Hierarchy."

"Like that would've ended well for them." Nihlus scoffed, and looked out the window. "Fucking four eyes bitch more than preaching Hanar. Should've just let humanity kill em' all during the war." shaking his head he sighed, "So what's Saren's punishment?"

"You're going to love this." Vasir grinned, "The Council is sending him back to Palaven to train the next generation of Turian Cabal's. He's going to be a special instructor at a freaking boot-camp!" the Asari giggled, "Can you imagine. Saren. Teaching a bunch of kids."

"Spirits help them." Nihlus shared in her laughter.

"But that's not the best part."

"Oh?"

"Guess who's going to be joining the fall class of cadets?"

"Humans, most likely." pulling a bottle of water out from the center arm rest, he took a swig. "Hierarchy's been inching towards integration for nearly a decade. With the rising power of the Hegemony, its only prudent to bolster ties with our client race. Spirits help us if war breaks out and humanity also decides to rebel."

"What do you mean if? Cerberus _is_ their active rebellion." Vasir darkly stated.

"Yes, but at the moment, Cerberus is the only thing keeping the Batarians on their heels in the Terminus." Nihlus sighed, "The uneasy peace we have now is preferable to galactic war."

"Nih, you know as well as I that the Treaty of 314 was not a peace. It was an armistice for thirty years."

"Thankfully we still have a few years to change the future."


	10. Citadel Blues

**Chapter 5**

 **Citadel Blues**

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: O.S.I Headquarters, Citadel Iridium vaults. (Office of Spectre Intelligence)**

 **Date: September 26th, 2183**

 **Time: 1200 CST**

Waiting for the Deputy Director of Clandestine Operations to call him into his office, Saren pleasantly chatted with a few of the Asari secretaries. As they controlled the scheduling book and knew intimate details about his superiors private lives, Saren made a point to be on good terms with as many of the girls as possible. Leverage was something that always came in handy.

"Saren, come in." said Kuril, holding his door open. Saren could tell from his sub-harmonics that he wasn't too enthused by the meeting. The feeling was mutual. Leaning over Cassandra's desk, he whispered, "Wish me luck." to the Asari, and she whispered back, "Don't be an ass." The two shared a small smile.

Everyone in the office knew that neither Turian held the other in high regard. Saren saw Kuril as a micromanaging paper pusher who couldn't see the forest for the trees, and Kuril saw Saren as an annoying son of a bitch that spawned mountains of paperwork every time he drew his gun.

Shutting the door, Kuril offered him a seat, but Saren declined. Pulling a fresh cigarette, the deputy directed reclined in his chair and exhaled a puff of smoke. "I know it was difficult to come in here hat in hand, that's not the kind of... Upbringing, I guess is the word I'm looking for. It's not the kind of man you are... I understand that... I'm not looking to humiliate you, or exact a price in any way. So why don't you just apologize, we'll call it water under the dam, and we'll go back about our business."

Saren stopped pacing, "Excuse me, but what the fuck?"

Kuril blinked, surprised at the statement, "What?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Jondum Bau said you were coming in here to apologize."

"I'm supposed to come in here so you can apologize to me."

"According to whom?"

"Jondum Bau."

"You told me to go fuck myself! I'm supposed to apologize to you?"

"Also, water goes over a dam and under a bridge, you poncy schoolboy."

Brushing the ash off his desk, Kuril's mandibles jostled, "Clearly there seems to have been a miscommunication between Jondum Bau and somebody." there was a knock at the door and a Drell in a janitors uniformed entered, "Excuse me, does this look alright to you?"

"Yes, its fine."

"Cause I can sand it down if you-"

"I don't, I have no fucking idea who this is." blustered Saren

"He is here to fix the glass window you broke the last time you were here." Kuril guided the Drell out of his office, "Excuse us for a second." turning around, he bore down on his fellow Turian, "You told me to go fuck myself, and I'm supposed to apologize? You broke my window and I'm supposed to apologize!"

"The Arcturus job was mine!"

"The Arcturus job was not yours! IF IT WAS YOURS YOU'D BE ON ARCTURUS!"

Saren raised his voice to match Kuril's, "AGUSTUS WOLF STOOD IN THIS OFFICE!"

"AGUSTUS WOLF IS NO LONGER PART OF THIS OFFICE!"

"IT WAS ON THE BOOKS!"

"AGUSTUS WOLF, is no longer director of Earth operations. He does not make appointments, I do!"

"Promises were made!" shouts Saren, jamming his talon'd finger onto Kuril's desk.

"Not by me!" Kuril shoots back and smothers his cigarette in his ash tray.

"I've been with the company for twenty four years! I was posted in the Skyllian Verge for fifteen! Papendreiue wins his senate election, if I don't have T'Loak take him prisoner! I've Advised and Armed the thirteen Exodus Armies! I've neutralized champions of Cerberus!... I've spent the past THREE years learning English! Which'll come in handy on PALAVEN!" Saren sarcastically yelled, "And I'm immune to Levo food... So I want to know why I'm not going to be your Arcturus stations chief!?"

"You're coarse." Kuril shot back rather calmly.

"Excuse me!"

"For Arcturus; I need someone with diplomatic skills... You don't have them."

"Is that right."

"That _is_ right. And I don't know why the hell I didn't fire you when you BROKE MY FUCKING WINDOW!"

"Oh yes, sure you do, Kuril." Saren placed his hands on his hips.

"Look, Saren-"

"Yeah, you're fucking Mathis's bond-mate, and you know I know."

There was a pause before Kuril said rather flustered, "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Yeah, yeah, you're dignifying her in the ass at the Silversun hotel; room twelve-ten, but let me ask you," stepping forward, Saren adjusted his belt, "the two-thousand agents Sevetion fired, was that because they lacked diplomatic skills as well!?"

"You're referring to Councilor Sevetion Sparatus."

"Yeah, the two-thousand agents, to each and every spirits damned one of them a first or second generation Hierarchy citizen. Was that because they lacked the proper diplomatic skills?.. Or did Sparatus not think it was a good idea to have spies, who were the same species, and could speak the same languadge, of the people they're fucking spying on!"

Kuril laughed derisively, "I'm sorry, but you can hardly blame the Councilor for questioning the loyalty to the Hierarchy, of humans; who were just barely citizens in the first place!"

"Yeah, well, I'd like to take a moment to review the several ways in which you're a douchebag."

"GET the FUCK out of my office! Before I end your career, asshole!"

"Yes sir!" Saren gave a mocking salute and going to the Drell's toolbox, picked up a pipe-wrench, "Hey, my friend, I'm gonna need you in a second." slamming the wrench against the newly installed window, a few people around the office shrieked. On Saren's third strike, the window shattered spectacularly.

"SPIRITS DAMMIT!" yelled Kuril.

"MY LOYALTY!" shouted Saren, stepping over broken glass to chug the spanner onto Kuril's desk. "FOR TWENTY-FOUR YEARS, people have been trying to kill me; people who know how!... Now, do you think that's because my mother owns a chain of moderately successful bathhouses on Palaven!? Or do you think that's because I'm a Council Spectre!... Go fuck yourself! You fucking child!"

Storming past the onlookers, Saren stopped at Cassandra's desk and whispered, "How was I?" she gave him a big thumbs up. "Yeah," he sighed, "I'm gonna go pack my bag."

"Probably should." she replied, and the two shared a grin.

* * *

 **000**

* * *

 **Location: Citadel, Liara's Apartment**

 **Date: September 26th, 2183**

 **Time: 1430 CST**

Covering a yawn with her hand as she entered the apartment, Laira worked at the kink in her neck while she waited for the decontamination unit to finish its business. The knot had formed sometime before lunch and had been gnawing on her nerves the entire day. This type of stress injury was rather commonplace for the maiden; she had received her fair share in medical school, mostly after pulling an all-night study session in the library, and, over the decades, Liara had learned how to suffer through them: Sometimes through force of will, Sometimes with a hot bath, or Sometimes with a few glasses of wine.

However, in recent months, Liara's favorite antidote came in the form of the foot and back massages that Johnathan gave. He was a very skilled masseuse in that regard; his fingertips had a wondrous ability to find every tension point in her body and relieve it. He even had a way of not tickling her feet when he rubbed them. And when he used his biotics, _By the Goddess!_ Her body became a boneless puddle of mewling relaxation.

Sighing contented at the thought, Liara closed her eyes as the sterilizer's blue lattice screen of ultraviolet light passed over her body. The oscillating sonic scrubbers made her skin tingle in a pleasant sort of way, cleansing her of any foreign microbial biomass she may have inadvertently picked up on her way home. When the system was finished, the orange box of kinetic barriers that enclosed her melted away like thawing ice water, shimmering for a brief, fleeting moment, before vanishing back into the eight foot tall pylons from which they came; as the barrier fell, there was a minuscule, whooshing hiss of air as the pressure differential between the air in the clean-room, and the air in the apartment, normalized. The pylons themselves, rapidly telescoped backwards towards the door on guide rails mounted into the floor and ceiling.

As peculiarity went, it wasn't the most unusual thing to have a portable decon unit in ones domicile. Aside from sterilization, it also served as a makeshift airlock, allowing for the several races who's bodies had special, atmospheric needs, to artificially create an environment where they could live outside their exosuits for extended periods of time. It wasn't unusual, but it was far from commonplace.

"Hey, Liara. How was work?" she heard Tali lackadaisically ask from the couch. "Exhausting," she replied with another sigh, "But no one died, so all in all it was a good day." Tali chuckled, "That's good. Death is bad. I hear people do everything they can to avoid it all their life." Liara's lips curled up in a grin at Tali's sarcasm. From the kitchen, she smelled the delicious aroma of simmering meat, "I have good news though!"

"Oh?" Tali put the vidscreen on pause and swiveled in place to give Liara her full attention.

"I bribed Katie to switch shifts with me, and I managed snagged myself a three day weekend." The Asari did a happy little shimmy, "So break out the wine, cause we're gonna party!" Tali halfheartedly threw up her hands, "Woo-hoo!" Liara was taken aback. "It may be the ten hour shift talking, but I don't detect much _Woo_ in your _Hoo,_ Tali _..._ This is cause for celebration; What gives?"

"Sorry," Tali sighed with a despondent huff, "It's just that Shepard's been in a bit of a mood all day and it's rather infectious." she lowered her voice, "He received some bad news from home."

"What news?" Liara asked, concern lacing her tone.

"It's best if you hear it from him. Or just ask one the neighbors. Ancestors knows he was yelling loud enough." The facial lines above Liara's eyes arched upwards in stunned surprise, "John. Our, John. Yelled?"

"Yuuuuup." Tali clenched her fist dramatically, "It was like he erupted with seething fiery rage... See that?" She glanced at the crumpled ball of metal Tali pointed at. "That _was_ a nicely refurbished DP-4 Tokmakov-particle regulator. Pricey one too. Bio boy went a bit psychotic and crushed it with his mind."

"By the Goddess!" Liara stammered, at a loss for words. She had never seen Shepard express his emotions violently before, he normally navigated conflict through persuasive debate, not with brute force like a Krogan. Joining her roommate on the couch, Liara folded her hands in her lap and softly asked, "What happened?" praying things sounded worse in her head than what they actually were.

"No one died, if that's what you're worried about." Came Tali's timid reply, she rather disliked playing the messenger. It was a role she played previously for others, info-brokers mostly, and if experience had taught her anything, it was that the messenger almost always got shot. So, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she continued. "You know how John's been working to schedule QEC time with Mindoir?"

Liara nodded, her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Well, today, he managed to snag about ten minutes of open bandwidth." Tali spoke in a hushed tone that forced Liara to lean in close, "And found out that his eldest sister, Elizabeth; I think that's her name? Tall. Redhead. Greenish blue eyes." Liara nodded. "Well... She, and this other girl, Ashley-"

"John's ex-girlfriend?"

"I believe so." Tali tilted her head uncertain, barely recognizing the name and recalling only sparse, fragmented, snippets of information that Shepard had told them about his failed attempt at coupling. Unlike the typical males Tali encountered, her slave wasn't the most braggadocios when it came to his sexual conquests, which lead the Quarian to believe that he didn't have much, if any, to speak of.

"They went off and did something he thinks is absolutely idiotic."

"What did they do?" Laira asked, in the same low whisper as before. Tali looked over her shoulder one last time, making sure the coast was clear before continuing, "They enlisted." Liara was taken aback, confusion evident on her face, "In the Alliance Auxiliary?"

"No, not the Auxiliaries... The Legionary."

"Legionary?" Liara's jaw dropped in disbelief, "They enlisted in the Turian military!" Tali nodded. "As what? Cacula?" Tali shook her head, "No, not Cacula... Centurions." The Asari sank back into her seat, dazed and speechless. "I even overheard them say that because of their parents military accomplishments, two spots will be reserved for them at Hastatus Decurion."

"The elite Officer school on Palaven?" Liara swallowed, "But I thought the Hierarchy kept their armed forces segregated? What changed?"

"Who knows?" Tali shrugged, "They aren't rushing towards full integration just yet. His sister is part of something called: Reforged Sword... After he stormed off, I did some digging and discovered that Reforged Sword is an experimental military personnel exchange program. 150 Human cadets are integrated into the Legionary, and 150 Turian cadets are integrated into the Alliance Auxiliaries."

Liara massaged her brow and shook her head, "This sounds like a bloodbath waiting to happen."

"I think the authors of the program hope it'll be a step towards healing the wounds of the last war."

"I see..." Turning her eyes towards the back, "Where is he?"

"In the garage." Tali replied and shifted in her seat again, her suit made a squeaking noise as she did, "Been out there most of the day, comes in every so often to check on dinner, but then heads back out... Pretty melancholy about the hole thing now. You should probably go talk to him."

"Haven't you?"

"I tried, but I can't stay focused for very long." Tali's voice trailed off at the end, hinted at something. The line above Liara's left eye arched sharply upward, "What does that mean?"

"I have a type okay." The Quarian replied after a pregnant pause. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, making her mouth port light flicker rapidly as she tried not to squirm under the Asari's gaze, "He's been working on the car all day... And his muscles are all greasy _aaaaand_ glistening." her docile, dual-toned voice turned heady as a predatory purr rasped the back of her throat, "Keelah, Liara! He just looks So. Fucking. Sexy!"

Narrowing her eyes into accusatory slits, Liara smacked Tali's suit covered arm repeatedly with her hands, swatting her cowering and squealing perverse roommate in the hopes that it would beat some modesty into her. Her slaps weren't hard, more playful really, but they weren't light feather falls either.

"Ouch!-Ouch!-Ouch!-Okay!-Okay!-I-Get-It-I-Get-It-Stop!-Stop!-Stop!"

Finishing her assault with a coup-de-grace slap to the back of Tali's bucket head, Liara all but shouted, "By the Goddess; What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What?! I said I have a type, okay!" Tali emphatically stated and massaged her arm and shoulder, "Don't look at me like that. I can't help it if grease monkeys get my engine revving."

"Tali, that's offensive!... Human's aren't monkeys." There was an audible thunk from Tali's face-mask planting hard onto the back of the couch. "Why did you; Are you alright?"

"Keelah... It's... Never-mind." Liara shook her head, "Why do you have such a filthy mind? Someone outta clean your mouth out with soap."

"If someones going to wash out her mouth, I volunteer. You hold her down, and I'll get scrubbing." said Shepard as he entered the kitchen and poured himself two fingers of whiskey. Going to stove, he gave the pot a good stir to make sure nothing burned and sucked his teeth as fire raced down his throat. Perhaps hard liquor wasn't the best of choices. Looking past the chemistry set on the counter that Tali used to make her antibiotics, he idly commented, "Dinner should be ready soon. Well, ours is. I still have to start Ms. Potty-mouth von naughty child's."

"It's Vas, not Von." said Tali, "Von, means one who has a weak bladder."

"Learn something new everyday." he hummed and started on a smaller version of the stew with dextro vegetables and meat. "By the way, Tali, the cars ready for painting. I took the liberty and began rebuilding the drive core."

"ALREADY!" she gasped in utter surprise, "It shouldn't be ready for painting for another week!"

"I was motivated." John shrugged as he washed and sterilized his hands with a special soap. "How was your day, Liara?"

"Better than yours, from what I've heard."

"Yeah," he lamented as he chopped vegetables, "Lizzy's as stubborn as a mule. When her minds made up, there's nothing no one can say to change her. But I lover her for it... Should've seen it when ma' said she couldn't have a gun." John shook his head and lowly chuckled, "Tell a child she can't have a gun, and she goes off to join the military. Lesson in parenting right there folks."

Liara spoke up. "If your sister is half the soldier your mother and father are, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know she'l be fine, that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"There are things worse than death, Tali. Wounds that, no matter how much time has passed, will never properly heal." Taking another sip of whiskey as he walked over to the girls, Liara noticed the pensive expression on his face, "By the time Lizzy came around, my parents were on the mend. I was neigh five years old when she was born, but I remember: My fathers spells, the nightmares, him screaming out in the night... God, there was so much yelling." finishing his drink, Shepard peered at the bottom of the glass hoping it would magically refill.

"He sought treatment, and, as the years passed, things got better; He adjusted to civilian life, even started to laugh and crack jokes again; be the man my mother fell in love with. But every time he took two steps forward, he always fell one step back." Tali noticed John's eyes had a distant, somber look in them. "A thunderstorm would spark an episode, or the sound of rain on the tin roof... There were times when I would sit on our porch playing with wooden blocks, and he'd be in his rocking chair, and he'd just have this, this, this thousand yard stare."

Shaking his head, John pulled a rag from his pocket and wiped the grease from his brow. "Even now, though his episodes are seldom few and rare, I know that I will never truly know the man my father was before the war... To everyone else, my father is every bit the war hero the newsreels made him out to be. A General who valiantly commanded tens of thousands of men and women into battle. A man who did the impossible... I just don't want Lizzy to end up the same."

"Anyway, the only thing I can do is help her, and if the worst happens, pick up the pieces... Speaking of which. Liara, I hope you don't mind, but I registered for the Kepesh-Yakshi open tournament going on this weekend at the Silversun Casino."

Liara's mind was sent spinning at the abrupt topic change, "Why would I mind?"

John scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly replied, "Cause I used your credit chit to pay the entrance fee." he saw her face puzzle and he added quickly, "It was only a hundred credits, and the grand prize is ten thousand. The bio-amp I want to buy Lizzy costs a few grand, and the winnings will more than cover it.

"When did all this happen?" asked Tali, a deadpan curiosity in her voice.

John shrugged, "I was going to bring it up during dinner. Originally, my plan was for us to spend tomorrow on the town, taking advantage of all the free activities the strip provides, and perhaps catch a few of the matches at the Casino. But then the call came and, yeah, plans changed."

"Why would your sister need a new bio-amp?" Laira asked.

"Cause the Turian military doesn't provide them." the girls heard the scowl in his voice, "Something about rarity of biotic Turian's, and how its a specialty item, and how every family sends their kid to boot camp with some equipment." John cocked his head, "I guess it's like a right of passage or something... Personally, though, I think it's cause the Hierarchy is stingy and wants to pinch credits."

"Is the amp she currently has no good?" Tali asked.

"It's not that it's not good; the one she has is the same as mine," he smirked, "Mom pulled some strings and got a bulk batch of L3's for the family. But the amp I have is a civilian model, and Lizzy's gonna need something with a bit more kick."

Doing her best to process this new information as it came, Liara asked, "And what makes you so sure you can win?"

A confident smirk spread across his lips, "My mother was a Rear Admiral in the Navy, my father was a Two-Star General in the Marines, one of my uncle's was a Four-Star General in the Army, and the other uncle was the Admiral of the Alliance's Fifth fleet... And for the past fifteen years, I spent many a night playing Kepesh-Yakshi against them... And I've never won once."

"Not exactly filling me with confidence." giggled Liara.

He rolled his eyes with a small smile, "What I meant to say is that I've been tutored by people who've _actually_ been in a war. I doubt half the people in that tournament can say the same." Sniffing his armpit, John's face contorted in a mixture of pungent disgust, "Damn, I'm ripe... Can we continue this after I take a shower?"

Liara nodded and sniffed herself, "Actually, I could use one as well."

He clapped his hands, "We can shower together!" Liara blushed at the notion, but wasn't adverse to the idea. Reaching behind his head and pulling off his hair tie, John's grease and sweat laden black locks fell to his shoulders. Examining their long length with his fingers he added, "You know, I think I could also use a haircut while were at it." bobbing his head foreword, his hair fell over his eyes, much to Liara's amusement.

"I have an app for that!" he cocked his head curious, "On my Omni-tool, I mean." Liara explained.

"Fantastic. It's been too long since my last trim."

With that, the two of them retreated to the master bedroom. Behind her mask, Tali smirked, "She goes off for a romantic shower with a man and _I'm_ the one who has the dirty mind. Keelah, yeah right."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, life's been busy and shit's getting to me. Hope to update more frequently, but, it is what it is.


End file.
